


L’amour n’a rien de facile

by Liveforthelife



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, Tranche vie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthelife/pseuds/Liveforthelife
Summary: Misaka Mikoto finit par offrir le nouveau produit Gekota à Junko. Cette dernière l'a remercie en lui offrant deux billets pour de nouvelles pâtisseries et lui demande d'inviter Shokuhou Misaki ? Mais comment Misaka Mikoto peut-elle inviter la personne qu'elle aime et sans que ça ne dérape ? Après tout c'est Shokuhou Misaki ! C'est l'histoire de deux filles qui doivent apprendre à se faire confiance tout en décelant les mystères de l'amour.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Fan de Gekota

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Alors c'est la première fois que je fais une fanfiction donc je vous en prie soyez indulgents. Les critiques sont les bienvenues.N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui n'allait pas, ce que je dois améliorer et ce qui est bon. Je vous demanderais juste d'être bienveillant et poli à mon égard donc merci d'éviter les insultes. Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment l'anglais donc je préfère écrire dans ma langue maternelle. En espérant que vous aimez. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Gekota fan

Ce jour-là Misaka avait pu sortir plus tôt de son cours ayant terminée son contrôle assez rapidement. Elle pensa à aller rejoindre Kuroko mais elle se souvenue de son travail pour Jugdment tout comme Uiharu puis Saten qui devait être encore en cours à cette heure-ci. Bien que l’idée de rester à Tokiwadai soit tentante, sans Kuroko , avec la maîtresse du dortoir et ces personnes qui la regardaient avec admiration sans vraiment la connaître finit par la rebuter.

Elle décida de sortir du collège pour glander jusqu’à qu’elle voit un prospectus Gekota lui signalant  
un nouveau produit en vente .Alors fan comme elle est de cette grenouille, il est de son devoir de l’acheter ! Arrivée sur place, elle vu un tas d’enfants se précipitant sur ce nouveau produit .Malheureusement, pour elle il ne restait qu’un seul exemplaire. C’est alors qu’elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

« Misaka-San ! » 

Misaka se retourna pour voir Junko.

« Bonjour .» dit celle qui venait de se retourner.

« Tu es venue acheter la dernière sortie Gekota. »C’était plus une affirmation qu’une question.

« J-Je » Puis elle se souvenue qu’elle en était une aussi. « Oui après tout ,il faut rester fidèle ,en plus avez vous comment il est sophistiqué et technologisé .Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on dit que c’est pour les enfants. »

« Vous avez tout fait raison, pourtant Gekota offre beaucoup de possibilités et permet de faire pleins de choses. C’est dommage que ce soit vu comme des objtes enfantins après tout il n’y a pas d’âge pour ça . »

« Je n’aurais pas dis mieux ! »Avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

« D’ailleurs, je suis aussi venue acheter l’acheter .»

Misaka se retourna une seconde fois pour être dos à Junko .Et là ,elle se rappela qu’ il n’en restait plus qu’un .Dans sa tête, elle le voulait évidemment mais une voix lui disais de le laisser pour Junko.

« Misaka-San , prends-le . »

« Tu es sûre ? »N’étant pas spécialement convaincu.

« Oui !»

Bien qu’elle n’était pas convaincu. Elle décida d’ignorer et d’aller en caisse avec Junko à ses côtés. Celle aux cheveux violets donnait l’impression d’être morte , celle qui était surnommé Railgun commençait à avoir de la culpabilité en la voyant ainsi. Après être passé en caisse, l’AS de Tokiwadai décida de lui donner l’objet sentant à quel point cela affectait le second de la reine .

« Prenez-le ! »Dit Misaka en tendant l’objet devant elle .

«Êtes-vous sûre ? »Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Oui ! »En ayant un air déterminé sur son visage.

« Merci ! »avec la plus grande gratitude du monde brillant dans ses yeux et tenant les mains de l’autre fille .

« Ce n’est rien. C’est bon ! ».En fait , elle ne pouvait s’empêcher c’est ce qu’elle ressemblait quand quelqu’un lui offrait quelque chose Gekota .

« Attendais, je crois à avoir quelque chose pour vous remercier. » en fouillant dans son sac .

« Comme je viens de le dire ce n’es pas n- ».Elle fut coupé lorsqu’elle vu sortir Junko sortir deux billets et un prospectus et les mettre dans sa main.

« C’est des bons pour tester de nouvelles sortes de pâtisseries qui viennent de sortir. Vous n’avez qu’y aller avec la reine !»

« Hein ? » ne comprenant ce que ça voulait dire. Mais Junko était déjà au pays des rêves …Et lorsqu’elle se réveilla de sa transe c’était pour dire qu’elle devait vite se dépêcher et elle partit laissant Misaka seule avec ses billets...Tout ça pour un Gekota qui avait pour fonction ventilateur et spray. Elle regarda l’heure en voyant que c’était bien l’heure du couvre-feu, elle se dépêcha craignant la colère de la maîtresse du dortoir.

Arrivée sur place, elle regarda encore ses billets et cette affiche là où il y avait marqué l’adresse et le slogan.Et se résigna sachant pertinemment qu’elle sera obligé d’y aller .Bien que d’y aller avec elle ne la dérangeait pas au contraire cela lui plaisait .C’était Shokuhou et les sentiments qu’elle avait n’arrangeait rien…

Finalement, elle décida de lui demander demain et pria que sa réponse soit positive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire se passe un an après la fin de la saison 3. Le passé de Shokuhou et de Misaka sera modifié ( surtout celui de Misaka) mais ça n'en lève en rien ce qui s'est passé pour les deux dans la cité académique. Et Shokuhou a un an de plus que Misaka. (Ce n'est pas important).


	2. Angoisse et billets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires. Bon, je reconnais que les chapitres sont court mais à partir du prochain chapitre. Je tenterais de les rendre beaucoup plus long ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

Demain était maintenant aujourd’hui. Misaka se réveilla à l’entente de son réveil. Elle n’avait aucune difficulté pour se lever de son lit. Elle était du matin. Kuroko dormait encore, chose rare pour le téléporteur. L’electromaster décida d’en profiter pour prendre une douche sans interruption. Lorsqu’elle fut sortit de la douche, elle vu la fille travaillant pour Judgement habillé dans son uniforme et lui sautant dessus criant « Onee-sama ! »se jetant sur la pauvre fille.   
« Kuroko ! »en l’électrocutant. Le niveau 5 se releva avant que l’autre ne se rejette sur elle une nouvelle fois. « Allons manger avant qu’on ne puisse plus. »dit Misaka en se dirigeant vers son bureau et tira dans son tiroir pour prendre son cahier de maths. C’est à ce moment qu’elle vu les billets et cette affiche que Junko lui avait donné. Se rappelant qu’elle devait inviter Shokuhou pour un rendez-vous. Ce n’était évidemment pas un RENCARD ! C’est ce qu’elle se forcer à croire dans sa tête. 

« ONEE-SAMA !!! » cria Kuroko.

« O-Oui ! »sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu exagères, ça va faire la troisième fois que je t’appelle ! » en soupirant.

« Désolée… »en se mettant une main derrière sa tête se grattant le cou . 

« Dépêchons-nous avant qu’il n’y ai plus rien. » .

« OK. ».Elle prit son cahier laissant pour l’instant ces papiers car elle voulait éviter les questions et les remarques indécentes de Kuroko et elle savait que ça ne se finira jamais. Alors elle prit le chemin avec son amie pour aller manger. À la cantine, elle vu la faction de la reine et celle qu’elle devait inviter elle-même. Railgun vu Mental Out parlait avec des membres sa clique et passait une main dans ses cheveux miel puis s’assit et pris une part de gâteau avec enthousiasme. À ce moment-là, l’As ne pouvait que penser à quel point elle était mignonne ainsi. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les sentiments qu’elle avait pour elle. Elle le savait,il était en vain de le nier...Misaka Mikoto aimait Shokuhou Misaki! Malgré toutes leurs interactions qui finissaient généralement par des moqueries cependant chaque fois que sa reine s’éloignait d’elle l’electromaster ressentait toujours un sentiment de solitude à cet instant. Elle voulait se déclarer mais comment le dire lorsque tu es à peu près certaine que l’autre ne t’aime pas et se moquera sûrement de toi. Mais elle ne voulait pas fuir aussi. Misaka était dans son dilemme lorsqu’elle fut une fois de plus retirer de ses pensées.

« Onee-sama ! »cria une nouvelle fois Kuroko .

« Quoi ? » surprise de voir Kuroko devant elle.

« C’est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup. Es-ce que quelque chose te préoccupe ? »en la regardant droit dans les yeux . 

« Quoi? Bien sur que non ! »ne voulant même pas imaginer ce qui se passera le jour où Kuroko apprendrait qu’elle aimait le cinquième niveau 5.

« Si tu le dis, mange avant qu’on soit en retard »n’étant pas convaincue.  
Misaka mangea assez rapidement ne voulant pas que Kuroko soit en retard bien que ce problème n’était pas en soit pas un problème pour le téléporteur qui pouvait se téléporter en clin d’œil vu son niveau.Après avoir fini, les deux se séparèrent pour aller dans leurs classes respectifs. Railgun était en train de penser à la meilleur façon de demander à Shokuhou d’aller manger ces nouvelles pâtisseries avec elle. Aucune idée ne lui vins à cet instant alors elle décida de se concentrer sur ses cours. La fin des cours arriva, elle voulut directement aller voir la personne qui faisait battre son cœur .En étant presque sûre qu’elle était dans le jardin d’Étude cependant le troisième niveau 5 se souvenue qu’elle avait laissé ses billets et son affiche dans sa chambre. Alors ,elle y alla pour les prendre. Après les avoir eu, la fan de Gekota repartit là où elle pensait qu’elle était. Malheureusement, pour elle Misaki n’était pas là donc elle essaya vers la cantine non plus. Déjà qu’elle croyait que son cœur allait exploser et à chaque pas de plus qu’elle faisait son rythme cardiaque s’ accélérait. Alors Mikoto n’ avait vraiment pas besoin d’une partie de cache-cache !L’As jeta la possibilité qu’elle soit vers la partie sport du collège et qu’elle soit encore en cours sachant qu’elle avait terminé. L’electromaster ne voulais pas arriver à cette possibilité mais le chemin avait l’air tracé. Il ne lui restait plus que sa chambre malgré le fait que l’As ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre car ça pourrais être perçu comme malpoli sans invitation. Mais le choix n’y été pas alors avec toute sa détermination elle marcha plus rapidement vers sa destination en ayant un léger rougissement qui pouvait être perçu sur ses joues, une respiration irrégulière et un rythme cardiaque effréné. Misaka arriva à port et resta là quelques instants pour toquer puis elle se claqua les deux joues se rappelant pourquoi elle était venue et pris une grande respiration avant de toquer. La porte s’ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Laissant apparaître Shokuhou.

« Misaka-san? » en étant surpris de sa visite.

« Hey Shokuhou . »en étant assez embarrassé et sentant déjà son pouls s’accélérait à chaque seconde.

« Que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ? ».

Les deux étaient devenus beaucoup plus amicaux entre eux depuis 1 an, en fait même amies mais les deux ne l’avoueront jamais. Après tout beaucoup d’événements c’était passé durant 1 an bien que leurs échanges se terminaient souvent en piques.

« En fait, j’ai deux tickets pour aller manger de nouvelles pâtisseries d’un restaurant » en ayant une légère rougeur sur son visage et sortant l’affiche et les tickets de sa poche.

« Pourquoi moi ? »ne comprenant pas son choix bien que les gâteaux présents sur le prospectus lui mettait l’eau à la bouche.

« Pourquoi ? » voilà une question qu’elle redoutait, après tout ce n’était pas le bon moment que sa langue fourche. « Eh bien ,j’ai donné un objet à Junko et elle m’a remerciée en me donnant ces tickets »évitant volontairement de dire duquel objet il s’agissait.

« Ce ne serai pas Gekota par hasard ~. »ayant un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

« Qu-Bien sur que non ! »ayant les joues toutes roses après cette remarque.

« Allons Misaka-san il sert à rien de le cacher tu es une fan finie de Gekota. Tu sais il serait vraiment temps que tu arrête d’être une enfant pour passer dans le monde des adultes. Lorsque les personnes apprendront que Railgun a des goûts enfantins, tu vas briser un millier de personnes ~. ».

« C’est faux qui aimerait ce truc pour les enfants !Et toi ? Lorsqu’on apprendra que tu es une gourmande avec tout ce qui est sucré. Pardon qui s’empiffre de sucre et rate tout les cours de sport mais n’a aucune compétence de ce domaine qu’en penseront-ils du Mental Out ? »En rendant un sourire espiègle. 

« Qu-C’est totalement faux ! » en rougissant fortement. « De plus, même s’ils le découvraient je pourrais facilement contrer ça avec ma capacité ! ».

« Vu que c’est faux, j’imagine que vous ne voulait pas venir. »disant ceci avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Bien sur que si ! Après tout, je me le dois si Junko a demandé. »ne voulant pas donner la vraie raison pour laquelle elle voulait y aller.

« Rendez-vous à 16h demain alors ! » en se détendant enfin et ne cachant pas son excitation. Puis elle dit au revoir et bonne nuit à Shokuhou.

Shokuhou la vit partir est dis « Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »dans une voix douce. Mais Railgun était déjà loin lorsqu’elle dit ça.Mental Out retourna dans sa chambre en étant pressée d’être demain. 

Quand à Misaka, elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse que maintenant .Finalement, elle l’avait fait !  
Il étai vrai que l’electromaster était quelque peu stressée pour demain mais pour l’heure elle était au septième ciel. Et lorsqu’elle était sur le point de se coucher, elle regarda une dernière fois les billets et sourit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il se peut que vous pensez que les pensées des personnages ne soit pas assez développé mais cela est fais exprès car plus vous avancerez dans l'histoire plus vous découvrirez petit à petit la psychologie des personnages.Veuillez m'excuser si c'est mal expliqué.


	3. Jour J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer tout en étant respectueux. Bonne lecture !

Misaka se réveilla et sentit une présence dans son lit, elle se retourna et cria« Kuroko !» en lui donnant un coup de pied qui l’a fit tomber du lit. « Onee-sama...» gémit Kuroko,  
« Je voulais juste me réchauffer par cette nuit fraîche et vous émanait tellement de chaleur !»

« Une couverture et un radiateur est prévu à cet effet.» dit l’aînée.

« C’est moins chaud que vous!» protesta la téléporteuse.

« Kuroko,veux-tu continuer cette conversation ?» avec une voix irritée et un éclair apparaissant sur sa tête.

« Je-je vais aller me changer. » avec un regard effrayé et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Franchement, dès le matin…» exaspérée.

Après que Kuroko eut terminée de se changer ,elle y alla pour troquer son pyjama Gekota contre son uniforme de Tokiwadai. Puis les deux partit manger et se séparèrent. Misaka sentit la nervosité et une boule au ventre tout le long des cours. A l’extérieur, elle semblait sereine mais à l’intérieur c’était autre chose, c'était une explosion de sentiments contradictoires. Elle voulait voir Shokuhou mais avait si peur, elle ne comprenait pas...C’était facile pour elle de faire face à des criminels,agresseurs..qui voulait sa mort et de régler le problème. Mais là, l’As de Tokiwadai ne savait pas comment faire. Vraiment aucune idée! Cela l’irritait si profondément que la lumière de la salle clignotait quelques peu mais personne ne s’en souciait cela arrivait fréquemment ici .Bien que la cause soit inconnue pour eux, elle ne l’était pas pour deux personnes et quelques autres personnes. Sa peur s’intensifiait mais elle était Misaka Mikoto! Il était hors de question de se défiler qu’importe la peur qu’elle ressent et le défi qui l’attend! C’est avec ces dernières pensées qu’elle partit pour rejoindre Misaki.

Misaka se rappela qu’elle lui avait donné une heure mais en aucun cas un lieu pour se rejoindre alors Railgun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle n’aimait toujours pas se rendre dans sa chambre sans invitation mais ce n’est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Une fois arrivée, elle voulut toquer mais remarqua que maintenant que la porte de sa chambre était très grande et faite dans un style assez ancien. La porte était une baie ( style ancien) mais faite de bois. L'Electromaster était trop préoccupée à étudier la porte qu’elle ne remarqua pas la porte s’ouvrir. 

«Misaka-san ?» dit la voix qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

L’As de Tokiwadai sortit de son étude en baissant la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Shokuhou.  
«Shokuhou !» qui était assez embarrassée de ne pas l’avoir remarquer alors qu’elle étai juste en face de la porte. Super ! Je commence déjà à faire n’importe quoi !pensa le 3ème niveau 5.

«Pourquoi es-tu surpris et ici ?» regardant une certaine personne avec des yeux qui l’analysait.

«Ah, nous n’avions pas fixer de lieu pour se rejoindre alors je suis venue te chercher.» se grattant la nuque avec sa main chaque fois qu’elle était assez nerveuse.

«Oh, comme c’est prévenant de ta part .~ Mais sais-tu qu’il y a un objet qui nous permet de communiquer pour régler ce genre de problème. Cette invention s’appelle le téléphone.~» récupérant son sourire narquois habituel.

Pourquoi n’y ai-je pas y pensé ? Se reprocha mentalement Railgun.« Si tu le sais pourquoi ne pas l’avait fait ?» essayant de comprendre.

« C’est toi qui m’as invité, c’est à toi de gérer ce genre de choses !» sur un ton de reproche.

« Tu as oublié aussi à ce que je vois mais pas étonnant pour quelqu’un comme toi .» un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?» une rougeur pouvant être aperçue sur son visage et la pointant du doigt.

« Juste que tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge.» avec un sourire taquin en regardant la fille et appréciant ses échanges.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas une grenouille et une brute épaisse ne sachant même pas traiter ses invités comme il faut.» se défendant toujours avec une rougeur et agitant toujours son doigt sur celle qui l’avait offensée.

«Pourquoi, on en revient toujours à ce sujet ?» avec une profonde rougeur sur son visage. «Qu’importe, allons-y !» dit Misaka pour terminer la conversation au plus vite et commença à partir devant.

« Eh, attendez-moi!» cria Misaki.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent à l’endroit prévu mais il y avait une foule immense, elles en auraient au moins pour 2 heure! Misaka maudissait de plus en plus sa chance.Elle mis sa tête de côté pour faire face à Shokuhou «Je suis-».Elle s’arrêta de parler lorsqu’elle vu Misaki avec sa télécommande et appuyer dessus. D’un coup, la foule s’écarta pour les laisser passer. Railgun arrêta d’être ébahie pour pouvoir parler mais avant qu’elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Misaki lui prenait la main puis la tira et marcha assez vite. Mikoto apprécia le toucher malgré les mains gantées de la reine. Non, ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça! Même si j’apprécie ça et le fait qu’on ne fait pas la queue. Ce n’est pas une raison que ces gens subissent ça !.Lorsqu’elle termina sa réflexion, elles étaient déjà arriver au restaurant. La reine retira sa main au grand regret de Mikoto mais étant rouge sur presque tout le visage. Une dame les installa et avait aussi l’air d’être sous l’entreprise de Mental Out.

« Shokuhou ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?» dit Misaka avec quelque peu d’irritation.

« Je n’allais pas attendre une éternité. Répondit-elle avec calme.

« Ce n’est pas une raison, dès fois il faut se faire violence !» toujours quelque peu irritée.

« Tu déteste toujours mon pouvoir …» disant d’un ton lugubre, sombre et assez triste.

L’Electromaster savait que derrière ces mots, il y avait une signification et un poids qui les accompagnaient. Misaka claqua la table avec ses mains pour faire réagir Misaki. La reine sursauta et regarda l’As de Tokiwadai perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette soudaine réaction.

«Je ne déteste pas ton pouvoir. Je n’aime juste pas la façon dont tu l’utilise. Mais je sais qu’au fond tu sais bien l’utiliser. Ton affrontement contre Gensei Kihara l’a montré. Et aussi tu m’as dit pourquoi Kuriba a agit ainsi. Si tu me l’as dis, c’est car tu voulais l’aider, n’est-ce pas ?Sinon, tu n’en aurais même pas pris la peine de m’en informer. De plus, lorsque des personnes souffraient à cause de ce qu’elles avaient fait, tu faisais en sorte qu’elles oublient pour commencer une nouvelle vie comme cette personne ce jour-là.» avec un visage sérieux qui s’était transformé en un sourire authentique.

«Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le pense si j’ai utiliser ainsi mon pouvoir, c’est que dans mes intérêts personnels…» détournant le regard voulant absolument éviter le regard de Misaka.

« Tu sais bien que c’est faux...Malgré tout tes airs, tu es quelqu’un qui se soucie beaucoup des autres mais qui ne veut pas qu’on le fasse pour toi. Tu es gentille et douce mais ne te laisse pas sur marcher les pieds. Lorsque tu es déterminée plus rien ne peut t’arrêter tel le vent parcourant librement les mers et les continents. Tu seras là lorsqu’on a besoin d’aide, tu es là même si c’est de manière détournée.» puis elle se leva pour s’approcher de la reine et pris ses mains dans les siennes les serrant.

« Alors, ne prends pas tout sur toi! Si tu te sens mal, juste que tu veux parler ou que tu as besoin d’aide, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour toi car toutes les personnes qui t’aiment ne veulent pas te voir souffrir. Évidemment cela comprend Junko et aussi moi. Te voir mal nous fera mal à nous aussi. Je souhaite juste ton bonheur comme tout le monde. Alors ne sois pas si sombre et souris à la vie car quoiqu’il arrive tu ne sera pas seule, je serai à tes côtés à jamais.» Avec un sourire le plus authentique et sincère du monde et une voix si douce et si rassurante que tu étais sûre d’être en sécurité juste en entendant sa voix.

Misaki était ébahie ,émerveillée par un sourire pareil, c’est la première fois qu’elle en voyait un aussi sincère et elle pensa que c’était le plus beau sourire qui existait en ce monde. Elle pleura des larmes de joie et eu un sourire aussi magnifique que le soleil. Misaka était maintenant au courant de ce qu’elle avait dit et fait. Elle n’avait pas pensé qu’elle irait aussi loin dans ses pensées et dans ses actes, elle avait juste agit dans le feu de l’action. Mais Mikoto était maintenant d’un rougissement écarlate qui recouvrait tout son visage allant jusqu’à ses oreilles.

Shokuhou remarqua ce rougissement et ne put s’empêcher de la taquiner malgré le fait que son état n’était pas spécialement mieux.  
«Misaka-san ~. Que t’arrive-t-il? Tu n’étais pas la personne qui débordait d’assurance, il n’y a même pas deux minute ? » essayant de cacher au maximum son embarras.

L’As de Tokiwadai ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Qui ne le ferait pas ? Vous étiez cool il y a une minute et maintenant vous êtes une tomate. De toute façon, cela lui correspondait parfaitement faire, dire et être cool pour redevenir égale à elle-même.

Le 5ème niveau 5 avait arrêter de pleurer et regardait ses mains qui étaient toujours dans celles de Railgun et rougit quelque peu. Mikoto se rappela finalement que Misaki avait pleurer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal pour que vous pleuriez ?»ayant une expression inquiète sur son visage.

« Tu es une idiote Misaka !»riant de la personne en face d’elle. « Tu n’as rien fait de mal c’est même tout le contraire ! Cependant, tu n’as pas intérêt à menti !».

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j’ai dis tu peux me croire .Alors qu’elle allait se lever pour mettre la main sur son cœur comme lorsqu’on prête un serment pour répéter sa promesse. Une dame toussa juste derrière elle, c’était la serveuse… Mikoto enleva ses mains de Misaki au grand regret des deux et partit s’asseoir à sa place puis la serveuse servit les nouvelles pâtisseries. Elles étaient diverses et variées,il y en avait à la pistache et amande ,fraise, crème,...Et étaient présentées différemment: rectangle, carré ,d’autres ayant la forme des religieuses,…  
La reine de Tokiwadai avait des yeux scintillants beaucoup plus que d’habitude étant prête à tout moment de les dévorer. Railgun a laissé choisir Mental Out en premier pour éviter d’être tué par Shokuhou, si elle voulait une de ses pâtisseries . Elle a en choisi une à la fraise tandis que Misaki a choisi à la pistache.  
L’Electromaster adorait voir la soi-disante gracieuse Shokuhou Misaki mangeait, elle avait l’air d’être un enfant de 5 ans qui rentrait de l’école pour prendre son goûter. L’As de Tokiwadai la trouver tellement belle ainsi.

Finalement, elle finit par prendre une pâtisserie que voulait Mental Out.

«Misaka-san, il est à moi.~» ayant un sourire démoniaque sur son visage.

«Je vous en ai cédé beaucoup, je peux bien avoir celui-ci.» ayant un visage de marbre.

«Misaka-san, veuillez me le passez ~.» lançant une menace cachée.

«Non.» ignorant la menace.

« Bien.» se levant de son siège, contourna la table pour se retrouver à côté de Misaka et essayant de l’attraper mais Mikoto était trop rapide pour elle et pris son assiette pour la mettre du côté le plus éloigné de Misaki. Cependant, Shokuhou n’avait pas dis son dernier mot et essaya de tendre son bras plus loin. Finalement, son corps se retrouva compressé sur celui de Railgun qui la pauvre était assise et beaucoup plus fine que Mental Out ce qui fit qu’elle fut complètement enveloppé du corps de Misaki sur elle.« J’étouffe!» arriva t-elle à articuler. Et sachant des pensées qu’elles ne voulaient pas avoir.  
«Donnez-moi, cette part de gâteau et je vous laisse.» même si l’As de Tokiwadai était quelqu’un de très têtue lorsque une personne vous étouffait et lorsque c’était la personne que vous aimez qui se presse ainsi sur vous même si vous ne le voulez pas. Il valait mieux que pour cette fois qu’elle capitule pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar surtout si c’est quelqu’un comme Shokuhou.

«D’accord mais que dis-tu de faire moitié-moitié ?» en ayant un ton désespéré et un visage désespérément rouge.  
«OK! Mais rembourse moi après.» ne voulant pas montrer qu’elle regrettait un peu ce qu’elle avait fais et étant très embarrassée.

Après, Misaka raccompagna Misaki à sa chambre avant qu’elle rentre dans sa chambre, elle se retourna pour faire face à Railgun.  
«Misaka-san. Merci pour cette journée et ce que tu as dis, je ne l’oublierais pas. Jamais, je n’oublierais ces paroles dotées d’une gentillesse et d’une sincérité véridiques.».  
Misaka commença à se méfier si Shokuhou ne la taquinait pas et lui disait des compliments, c’était pour le moins étrange.  
«Mais pourquoi m’avoir dis tout ça ?», «Évidemment si tu ne veux pas, je ne force pas» elle était sur le point d’entrer dans sa chambre. Mikoto ne comprit pas pourquoi mais si elle la laissait partir, elle sentait qu’elle passerait à côté de quelque chose d’essentiel.

« Attends !»cria Railgun, il n’était pas nécessaire de crier mais à ce stade, elle ne réfléchissait plus.

« Je t’aime !»dit Misaka à Misaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas terminé et j'ai essayé de faire plus long que d'habitude.


	4. Avouez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendu compte que mes chapitres étaient vraiment médiocres et pas du tout long donc j'ai essayé de rendre celui-ci moins médiocre que les autres et je vais travailler la longueur de mes textes. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer tout en restant respectueux. Bonne lecture!

« Hein ? » dit Misaki ébranlée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Après tout pourquoi se serait-elle attendu à ça ? Elle pensait qu’elle l’a détestée, que rien ne serait jamais possible entre elles, qu’elle était la seule à ressentir ça. Les deux n’ont jamais étaient très honnête envers elles malgré quelques fois mais ces instants étaient rares,et les fois où Shokuhou avait voulu aider Misaka, c’était de manière assez détournée.Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : la blonde se demandait si Mikoto la faisait marcher ou si elle était sérieuse mais la reine savait que l’As ne rigolait jamais sur les sentiments des autres. En essayant de se raisonner de mille et une façon qui soit, il n’en y avait qu’une seule au bout et cette solution était juste en face d’elle. 

« Shokuhou ! » Misaki sortit de sa transe pour voir Misaka avec un visage écarlate mais avec une expression tout aussi inquiète. Finalement, cette vue assez pathétique de Mikoto la fit rire. Railgun fut déconcertée par ça, elle s’attendait à tout sauf que Mental Out rit après ce qu’elle lui ait dit.  
« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » passant d’un rouge profond à une pâleur étonnante. L’Electromaster commençait à avoir peur, les questions s’enchaînaient dans sa tête : pourquoi riait-elle ? Se moquait d’elle d’un jour qu’elle ait cru qu’il y aurait ne serait qu’une once de romantisme entre eux ? Alors elle avait tout gâché et rien ne serait plus possible comme avant ? Plus, elle réfléchissait plus son cœur souffrait comme lorsqu’on plante un poignard dans le cœur d’une personne, plus son action lui semblait stupide. Misaka voulait partir loin d’ici, s’éloigner d’elle, le tant de se remettre de ses sentiments et lui faire face à près mais pas maintenant. Elle entendit Misaki arrêter de rire alors qu’elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, Shokuhou la coupa.

« Misaka-san, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ~ » essayant au mieux de taquiner Misaka pour ignorer son embarras cependant son visage n’était pas mieux, on pouvait le comparer à une tomate. 

« Ouais… » avec un visage sombre et pensant de toute façon elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière même si elle essayait de nier ça semblerait ridicule et ne ferait qu’empirer les choses alors elle attendais le moment où son cœur allait se briser par cette personne juste en face d’elle. Il n’y avait plus aucune rougeur sur son visage.

Shokuhou aborda une expression sérieuse voyant qu’il était temps d’arrêter de taquiner Mikoto pour l’instant...De toute façon, il fallait régler ce problème...Ce n’était pas son genre de dire ses sentiments en étant franche mais si elle ne faisait rien Misaka partirait en pensant qu’elle ne l’a jamais aimé et la blesserait ceci en était hors de question ! Alors elle a respiré et regarder droit dans les yeux Railgun en lui montrant une partie de sa faiblesse et a dit :

« Je –Aimes-tu la pomme ? Ratant complètement ce qu’elle voulait dire. Elle pris connaissance de ce qu’elle avait dit après et se sentit misérable, elle voulut réessayer mais ... 

L’As de Tokiwadai ne sut comment réagir, elles étaient en train de parler d’un sujet sérieux et lui avait demandé si elle aimait la pomme! Entre les taquineries et maintenant , elle ignorait complètement ses sentiments et ceci l’avait mis en rogne.  
« Ça t’amuse de ma faire du mal plus que j’en supporte déjà ?! Moi, qui croyait que tu étais une personne qui ne s’amusait pas à se moquer des sentiments des autres, je me suis trompée ...!! » elle criait mais vers la fin son ton fut bas et son visage qui regardait Misaki se baissa lorsqu’elle dit ce dernier mot. Ensuite, elle se retourna dos à Shokuhou et commença à partir

Misaki fut interdite, elles n’étaient même pas ensemble que la reine de Tokiwadai lui avait déjà fait mal...Et puis comment pouvait-elle penser ça! Elle l’aimait et n’aurait jamais voulu la blesser. Ce qu’elle vit lui fit mal voir Misaka commencer à partir et sans réfléchir, elle prit et serra fermement le poignet de Mikoto. L’As de Tokiwadai fut surpris par cette action soudaine et dit :

« Que fais-tu ?Lâche-moi ! »essayant de lutter contre la prise ferme de Mental Out cependant la reine de Tokiwadai n’en avait aucune intention.

« Non ! » cette fois-ci Shokuhou avait l’intention de clarifier la situation avec Railgun.

« J’ai dis lâche-moi ! » Misaka en avait assez, d’abord elle se moquait d’elle puis maintenant elle la retenait mais malgré ça elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. L’Electromaster savait que même si elle maîtrisait son pouvoir, son pouvoir était trop grand et pouvait influer sur ses sentiments donc elle voulait éviter d’une manière ou d’une autre qu’un éclair parte en direction de Shokuhou. Pour sa force physique Railgun avait clairement l’avantage mais là aussi elle ne pouvait tolérer la blesser ne serait ce qu’un peu. L’As de Tokiwadai essaya de pousser son poignet d’elle mais la reine de Tokiwadai la tira avec force mais surtout le poids de Misaki était largement supérieur à celui de Misaka qui fit que Mikoto tomba en arrière et Misaki aussi cependant l’As de Tokiwadai réagi rapidement et échangea leurs positions en prenant la reine de Tokiwadai dans ses bras. Et les deux tomba dans la chambre de Misaki. La chambre de Shokuhou était beaucoup plus grande que celle de Misaka, les murs étaient ornés de décorations aussi somptueuses les unes que les autres, un seul lit mais qui était plus grand que les lits de Misaka et Kuroko réunis, un grand bureau où il y avait une photo…Mental Out fut surprise de ne pas sentir le sol et lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Railgun sous elle qui était assez rouge et ça ne tarda pas à venir pour la reine de Tokiwadai.

« T u vas bien ? » dit Misaka avec un effort surhumain pour ne pas détourner les yeux et elle avait relâcher ses bras.

« O-Oui ! » elle était assez gênée de leur proximité et ne put s’empêcher de sourire à la gentillesse de Mikoto car elle avait beau être celle qui l’avait protégée et toucher le sol, c’était elle qui s’inquiéter.

« Peux-tu te relever, s’il te plaît? » détournant son visage car la proximité était quelque peu proche et vu que Misaki était plus grande que Misaka, elle voyait plus ses seins qu’autre chose et ça l’embarrassée au plus haut point.

Shokuhou ne put s’empêcher à quel point Misaka était tentante ainsi mais elle se ressaisis et se leva, le visage encore rouge. Mikoto se releva immédiatement après ayant la tête de même couleur que Misaki. Railgun commença à se diriger vers la porte mais Mental Out l’avait déjà fermée et était appuyée contre.  
« Laisse-moi passer. » dit l’Electromaster.

« Pas avant que tu m’écoutes » la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Très bien... » après tout, elle se rappelait ce qu’elle lui avait dit plutôt.

« Misaka-san, je n’ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je les prends sincèrement à cœur. En fait « je-je» pourquoi était si difficile à dire ce n’était que trois mots…

« Je ressens la même chose pour toi !» c’était plus que trois mots mais pour l’instant c’était le mieux qu’elle puisse faire pour l’instant…

Misaka était stupéfaite sans voix de ce que Misaki lui avait dit c’est comme si le temps s’était arrêter. Shokuhou remarqua son attitude et en profita malgré qu’elle rougissait profondément.

« Misaka-san, si tu restes ainsi je vais t’embrasser ~ » avec un ton taquin.

« Hein ?Quoi ? Qu’es-ce que tu as dis ? » en sortant de son interminable transe et ayant un visage écarlate sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu veux rendre les choses plus compliqués? Ce n’est pas étonnant d’une personne complètement problématique ~ » 

« Je ne suis pas...Qu’importe ! Es-tu sûre de ce que tu dis ? »

« Que...Oui! Que penses-tu de moi au juste ? Je ne dirais pas ça sinon ! »

Misaka bien qu’au début, elle pensait que tout rêve a été brisé mais cela c’est finalement réalisé. Mikoto s’est approchée de Misaki et a pris ses mains et a dit : « Merci ! » en la regardant droit dans les yeux et lui donnant un sourire qui ferait fondre le cœur à n’importe qui. Puis Misaka voulut s’assurer de quelque chose.

« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » se grattant la tête à chaque fois qu’elle se sentait nerveuse.

« Avec plaisir ! » souriant de manière à ce que Railgun se sentait impuissante.

Mikoto voulut continuer la conservation mais elle vu l’horloge au-dessus de la porte qui indiquait que la maîtresse des dortoirs patrouillait et frémit à la pensée de celle-ci.

« Désolée, je dois y aller mais si tu veux on peut se rejoindre demain ! » enlevant ses mains de Misaki au grand regret de Shokuhou.

Mental Out s’éloigna de la porte pour la laisser passer et lui dit au revoir. Misaka était en train de courir et se retourna pour faire un au revoir à la main à Shokuhou en souriant puis elle disparue de sa vue. Shokuhou ferma la porte et souris jusqu’aux oreilles en poussant un cri de joie. Misaka courut le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas se faire tuer avant l’heure mais sur son visage il y avait une expression d’imbécile heureuse. Lorsqu’elle rentra dans sa chambre, Kuroko était déjà là et se jeta comme d’habitude sur Railgun qui s’ensuivit par une décharge électrique pour changer...Après être sûre que la fille de Jugdment soit au lit et n’en sorte plus, elle alla dans le sien.  
Demain, était le week-end et n’avait rien prévu c’est alors qu’une idée lui traversa l’esprit et prit son téléphone en le regardant et hésitant quelque peu mais ne déserta pas et envoya un message à Shokuhou lui demandant si elle était libre demain. Misaki reçut le message et fut étonnée elle ne s’attendait pas à recevoir un SMS à cette heure surtout d’elle bien que...Même si elle ne l’avouerait pas, elle voulait en recevoir qu’importe l’heure. Mental Out prit son téléphone pour répondre en lui demandant si c’était un rendez-vous, la réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver lui demandant si elle voulait que ça en soit un, ce qui pris la reine de Tokiwadai au dépourvu et rougit assez fort. Shokuhou lui demanda ce qu’elle voulut dire et Misaka lui répondait qu’elle ne savait pas, Misaki accepta finalement sans rien ajouter étant hâte d’être demain et ayant perdu cette bataille quand à Mikoto put respirer et être excitée pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain il faisait beau, le ciel était totalement bleu sans aucun nuage et le soleil brillait de mille feux. Misaka se réveilla et se prépara, Kuroko était déjà partie donc aucune interruption n’aurait pu la déranger ce qui lui permit de se préparer tranquillement. Shokuhou était beaucoup moins matinale que Mikoto, si elle se réveilla c’était uniquement grâce à son réveil et resta dans son lit gémissant à ce son et au fait qu’elle devait se lever. Elle se rendormit puis attendit beaucoup de bruits à l’extérieur de sa chambre, un autre jour elle aurait maudit ces personnes mais aujourd’hui était exceptionnel alors avec toute la volonté du monde et avec force et détermination elle réussit à se lever. Misaka partit de la chambre pour rejoindre Shokuhou et toqua, la reine de Tokiwadai se dit qu’elle était rapide et sortit de la salle de bains avec ses cheveux décoiffés qui partaient dans tout les sens. L’As de Tokiwadai rit à cette vue, étant assez amusée par la situation mais la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Mental Out fut déconcertée par son rire et se demanda pourquoi mais lorsqu’elle se vit par la fenêtre elle comprit, fit la moue détournant la tête et étant assez embarrassée. Railgun la trouva mignonne ainsi qu’elle fut obligée de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas être une nouvelle fois écarlate. Shokuhou remarqua et vous savez ce qui s’en suit.

« Misaka-san pourquoi détournes-tu le visage n’était pas celui qui riais à une minute~ ? »regardant devant elle.

« Je pensais juste à quel point tu es mignonne. » Mikoto ne s’était pas rendu compte de ce qu’elle avait dit à ce moment-là, elle était juste dans ses pensées.

« C’est v—vrai ? » n’étant pas sûre de ce qu’elle avait entendu et n’arrivait pas vraiment à y croire et ayant besoin d’une confirmation. Ayant un visage rouge. 

« Sûre.» étant beaucoup moins sûre d’avant maintenant qu’elle savait ce qu’elle avait dit et une légère rougeur sur son visage.

« Merci. » Misaki avait beaucoup de compliments mais aucun n’avait jamais mentionné le fait qu’elle était mignonne c’était le plus souvent qu’elle était belle, puissante, « intelligente » ou encore sur son corps. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu’on ne pensait pas que d’elle car c’était le compliment le plus véridique qu’elle n’avait jamais pensé entendre même pas eux l’avait sentir ainsi…

«Coiffe-toi et allons-y après. Prends un manteau on ne sait jamais.» levant la tête avec une expression réfléchie.

« Toujours aussi prévenante~. » avant que Misaka puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle disparut dans la salle de bain.

Railgun se demandait comment bien réussir la journée sans que rien ne soit foutue en l’air, elle avait des plans mais verrait ceux de Mental Out après tout elle voulait faire plaisir à sa petite amie. La reine de Tokiwadai sortit de la salle de bain et prit un manteau. Puis continua sa route et passa même devant Misaka qui dut courir pour rattraper Misaki bien que c’était facile vu ses normes physiques.

Elles arrivèrent vers la zone commerciale et l’Electromaster demanda ce qu’elle voulait faire. Misaki réfléchit et voulut aller dans ce petit restaurant. Arrivées au restaurant, elles s’assirent et regarda la carte, Shokuhou voulut une pâtisserie au miel et Mikoto du thé. Lorsque la serveuse arriva, elle dit qu’il n’y avait plus de pâtisseries la seule pâtisserie était faite à base de champignons ce qui a immédiatement horrifié Mental Out qui détestai ça plus que n’importe quoi au monde. La reine de Tokiwadai décida finalement de prendre du thé.

« Pourquoi n’ont-ils plus rien? Je voulais tellement goûter cette pâtisserie. » s’affalant sur la table.  
« Tu n’auras qu’à y aller un autre jour, ce n’est pas grave. »soupirant face à l’attitude la personne présente en face d’elle.

« Ce n’est pas grave ?! Te rend-tu compte de ce que tu dis? C’est un crime envers les pâtisseries ! » se levant subitement et pontait un doigt accusateur sur elle.

« Sérieusement... » soupirant de la bêtise que venait de dire la personne qu’elle aimait.

Mental Out voulut dire encore une chose mais la serveuse arriva leur déposant leurs thés, il était extrêmement chaud donc les deux se sont brûler la langue, leurs regards se sont croisés et elles ont rigolé.

« Que voudrais-tu faire après ? »demanda Shokuhou.

Mikoto réfléchit et pencha vers le centre commercial, en plus il y avait même un jeu pour obtenir des peluches ce qui lui permettra de lui en offrir une. 

« Le centre commercial, si ça te va ? »souriant innocemment.

«Pas de problème. »

Misaka souriait énormément car Shokuhou n’avait pas encore utilisé son pouvoir sur quelqu’un, ça pourrait sembler normale pour quelqu’un d’autre mais lorsqu’on parlait de Shokuhou c’était un autre niveau. Alors, elle était heureuse et Mental Out s’est aperçu qu’elle souriait comme un gosse de 10 ans mais a mis ça sur la elle habituelle.

Des voix derrières elles parlaient.

« Pour ce soir, que tu vas cuisiner ? Dit Misaka Misaka ayant déjà l’eau à la bouche ».

« Eh! Mange d’abord ton déjeuner avant de me demander ce qu’on mange après. »

« Mais votre cuisine est tellement bonne ! Dit Misaka Misaka rêvant déjà d’être ce soir. »

Ces voix se dit Shokuhou impossible et Misaka sa demanda si la journée avait .encore moyen d’être sauvé.

« Si tu continues, adieu pour ce soir. »

« Non! gémit Misaka Misaka »

La reine de Tokiwadai ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

« Ce gâteau au miel est vraiment bon dit Misaka Misaka en le savourant. »

Gâteau ? Miel ? Elle se leva et alla derrière pour voir Accelarator et Last Order mangeaient à la table avec beaucoup d’assiettes du côté de la petite et surtout le gâteau au miel qu’elle savourait .  
Misaka les rejoignit et les vit. Accelerator tourna sa tête et l’aperçut.

« Salut! Numéro 3 ».


	5. Rendez-vous, malchance, catastrophes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour mon écriture médiocre pour les scènes d'actions mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer sur tout… N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires soyez justes respectueux. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous, malchance, catastrophe

Pourquoi ça n’arrive qu’à moi ce genre de choses ? Se demanda Misaka. Puis, elle regarda les deux niveaux 5 en espérant que tout se passerait bien. Sa relation avec Accelerator s’était améliorée depuis le temps et avait fait même des missions ensembles bien qu’à la fin les dommages collatéraux étaient important. Cependant il adorait embêter Misaka si bien qu’un jour elle s’est demandé pourquoi les personnes avaient le don de vouloir l’embêter.

« Yo !» dit-elle étant méfiante et des yeux montrant bien sa méfiance.

« Onee-Sama! Crie Misaka Misaka en étant excité et se précipitant pour lui faire un câlin ».

Misaka rendit le câlin à Last Order et lui demanda comment elle allait.

« Bien mais tu pourrais venir nous voir plus souvent et il ne veut pas que je joue à ce jeu vidéo!dit Misaka Misaka faisant la moue et pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. »

Misaka regarda Accelerator avec une incompréhension sur son visage et il soupira. Ensuite,elle baissa la tête pour voir de nouveau la plus petite.

« C’est que je suis beaucoup occupée en ce moment et il y a l’heure du couvre-feu mais ne t’inquiète pas dès que j’aurais plus de temps libre je viens te voir. Et comment s’appelle le jeu vidéo ? »

« Elsweyr ! Dit Misaka Misaka avec des yeux étincelant. » et elle leva les bras en l’air comme pour le vénérer. Accelerator lui donna une un coup sur la tête pour l’arrêter.

« Et tu n’y jouera toujours pas! Je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une gamine qui pleure toute la nuit et qui m’empêchera dormir. » dit Accelerator avec un visage exaspéré. Il dit ça mais en vérité il s’inquiétait du bien-être de la petite.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce jeu ? » demanda Railgun se demandant comment elle aurait pu avoir ce jeu.

« Je l’ai vu sur les médias!Dit Misaka Misaka ».

« Ce n’est pas de ton âge,tu ne peux pas y jouer ! En plus,on ne voudrait pas que tu sois effrayée surtout Accelerator,il s’inquiète beaucoup pour toi » en mettant une main sur sa tête.

« Eh ! Numéro 3 ! » dit Accelerator mais il rougissait de ce qu’elle avait dit ce qui était un spectacle rare chez lui. Après tout, il savait que c’était la vérité mais ne voudrait pas l’avouer. En fait pour faire court, c’était un tsundere.

« De quoi parle ce jeu ? » dit Shokuhou qui jusqu’à là n’avait rien dit et était restée interdite.

« Elsweyr est un jeu de moins de 18 ans qui parle de protéger la terre natale des Khajiits, il y a aussi des dragons qui... » l’As de Tokiwadai était parti dans une description précise du jeu en disant comment il fallait faire attention à ci ou ça pour réussir.

« Tu m’as l’air d’être bien au courant ~, aurais-tu y joué? Mais tu n’as pas 18 ans non ~. » dit Mental Out en retrouvant ses habitudes.

« Que ? Mais non ! » essayant de se défendre mais il fallait juste voir la tête des autres pour savoir que la seule personne qu’elle convainquait était elle-même. 

« Ce n’est pas étonnant de ta part numéro 3 ! »ria Accelerator.

« Eh ! Qu’es-ce qu’est c’est censé vouloir dire ? » demanda-elle se sentant offensée par ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Eh bien vous êtes une personne qui ne respecte pas vraiment la loi ! Il suffisait de voir lorsqu’on a travaillé ensemble. » dit le numéro 1 se remémorant les moments où ils avaient travaillé ensemble.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois un gorille qui réfléchit avec ses muscles plutôt que son cerveau si tu joue à ce genre de jeu~. » dit la reine de Tokiwadai ayant ce sourire narquois sur son visage.

« Hey! Vous deux vous respectait beaucoup moins la loi que moi et je ne le fais pas par le plaisir. »dit Misaka essayant de se défendre comme elle le pouvait.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà affaire à Judgment ou collaborer avec un groupe clandestin~. » dit le 5ème niveau 5.

« Et je ne me rappelle pas avoir infiltré plusieurs laboratoires et les détruire. »rajouta le protecteur de Last Order.

« Je vous rappelle que c’est vous qui m’avez demandé votre aide au début et pour Judgement ça n’a rien voir ! » dit l’Electromaster prenant une position défensive.

« On ne t’as jamais forcé la main. » dirent les deux en symbiose. Et maintenant ils s’allient, cette journée ne se terminera donc jamais pensa Misaka désespérée. 

« Pourquoi ne pas demander maintenant ? » dit Misaki avec un sourire narquois.

« A ta place,j’éviterais... » dit Mikoto tressaillant du fait que si Kuroko l’apprenait, là elles pourront dire adieu à leur journée et qui sait ce qu’elle lui fera après. 

Shokuhou réfléchit quelques secondes et dû admettre que c’était une mauvaise idée.

«Mmh passons... » dit la reine de Tokiwadai ne voulant pas admettre que l’As de Tokiwadai avait raison.

« Eh, vous deux vous faisaient quoi ensemble ? » dit Accelerator.

« Eu,on -on.» hésitant Misaka détournant le regard et rougissant assez.

Misaki ne répondit pas à cette question et tourna la tête rougissant.

« On est... » essaya de dire Mikoto mais fut coupée par Misaki qui lui pris son bras et l’emmena vers la sortie. La dernière chose que les deux entendirent d’ Accelerator est bonne chance pour les deux.

Lorsque les deux furent sorti et assez loin du restaurant,Misaka put reprendre ses esprits et Misaki pu reprendre son souffle car elle était totalement essoufflée de la course qu’elles avaient faîtes.

Misaka aurait sûrement reprocher à Shokuhou son attitude mais là elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir au contraire elle était soulagée. La fille gourmande n’avait pas voulu en arriver là mais elle était trop gênée pour admettre qu’elles étaient ensemble,c’était trop rapide pour elle en à peine deux jours de digérer tout ça. Misaki apprécia son geste de silence. 

Elles étaient devant un magasin vendant des antiquités, le centre commercial était de l’autre côté et n’ouvrait pas avant encore 1 heure alors elles décidèrent d’y aller pour passer le temps. Il y avait plein d’objets anciens étalées de part et d’autres. Misaki retient son attention sur un objet c’était un collier où à la fin il y avait un éclair, la chaîne était en or ce qui lui fait penser à elle. Quant à Mikoto elle vit un collier qui au bout de la chaîne en or avait une étoile ce qui lui fit penser à l’être qu’elle aimait. Elle continua son chemin et vit un sabre au fond accroché au mur. Elle voulut le prendre mais un cri derrière elle l’empêcha. Elle se retourna pour voir le 7ème niveau 5: Soghita Gunha.

« Yo Railgun ! Tu t’intéresse à ce genre de chose ? » dit-il avec cette pose toujours aussi ridicule.

Pourquoi ça a dû arriver aujourd’hui? Qu’ais-je pour mériter ça ? pensa l’As de Tokiwadai en maudissant de plus en plus sa chance.

« Oui, c’est intéressant de voir que tout ses objets ont une histoire qui leur est propre et qu’ils ont vu beaucoup plus de choses que nous ». dit Misaka en examinant le sabre.

« Oui c’est sûr que eux ils ont des TRIPES ! » il criât ce dernier mot.

« Eh toi,ça t’intéresse ? » ignorant ce qu’il venait de dire.

« Un peu... » répondant avec sa voix plus basse.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu voudrais ce sabre alors que tu utilise tes poings et le répète sans arrêt ?» demanda-elle curieuse.

« Je n’ai jamais dit-- » il fut coupé par Mikoto.

« On voit très bien que tu le veux à des mètres tes yeux brillent beaucoup trop sur cet objet. » en lui faisant admettre l’évidence.

Misaki qui se promenait dans le magasin aperçut les deux devant un sabre et reconnut les vêtements de la personne à côté de l’As de Tokiwadai comme le numéro 7 ce qui lui emmena à la question suivante: Misaka avait-elle le don d’attirer tout les niveaux 5 en plus des ennuis ? Elle remarqua que Soghita rougissait un peu alors elle se précipita vers Mikoto et lui pris son bras se mettant au milieu des deux. Sauf que Gunha ne rougissait pas pour la raison qu’elle penser, en fait il avait avoué qu’il n’était pas très fort en Histoire et que si il allait dans un magasin vendant des antiquités il la comprendrait peut-être mieux car chacun de ses objets avait été touché par un humain et avait eu son histoire. Railgun fut étonnée par son geste et rougit à la prise du bras de Shokuhou, heureusement pour les deux que c’était un idiot qui ne connaissait rien à l’amour pour l’instant.

« Shokuhou, qu’y a-t-il ? » dit l’Electromaster gênée.

« N’ ais-je pas le droit~ ? » dit Misaki faisant la moue et s’approchant dangereusement de son oreille.

« S-Si. » elle recula sa tête et la trouva mignonne mais resta terriblement gênée de son action.

Pendant ce temps, Soghita était perdu de ce qu’il voyait mais n’y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Il prit le sabre et vit le prix du sabre,c’était aberrant.

« Eh, tu veux le sabre ? » dit-il tendant à Misaka le sabre.  
Mikoto prit le sabre, elle le sortit de son fourreau et vit que la lame était blanche et le poignet était en or. Cependant, lorsqu’elle vit le prix elle le reposa directement. Les deux furent surpris par son geste car les deux pensèrent qu’elle l’aurait payer.

« Eh, pourquoi tu l’as reposé ? Tu pourrais aisément la payer.» dit Misaki ne comprenant pas son action.

Misaka n’en parlait presque jamais, ce ne l’a donc pas étonné qu’elle ne soit pas au courant. La plupart des élèves de Tokiwadai voire presque toutes sont des filles d’une grande famille par conséquent riche ou extrêmement riche. Mais dans le cas de Mikoto elle ne venait pas d’une grande famille. Sa condition sociale n’était même pas la normale, non elle était en dessous elle était dans celle de pauvre.

« Je n’ai pas assez d’argent pour la payer et puis je peux m’en créer une grâce à mon pouvoir. » regardant Misaki lui suppliant de ne pas poser plus de questions.

Shokuhou était confuse de ce qu’elle avait entendu car elle avait toujours pensé que l’As de Tokiwadai venait d’une grande famille mais maintenant elle se rappelait que Misaka n’avait jamais mentionné sa condition sociale. Elle s’était juste implanter cette idée dans la tête à cause des rumeurs des autres élèves dans Tokiwadai. Ce qui lui fit penser qu’elle ne connaissait pas tout de sa petite amie et qu’elle prendrait plaisir à découvrir tout sur elle petit à petit.

Soghita avait décidé de reprendre le sabre et de le sortir et le pointa vers Railgun en lui demandant lequel était le plus résistant entre celui de l’Electromaster et l’ancien. Elle répondit que c’était le sien car elle pouvait le recréer à volonté mais l’autre lui dit d’essayer pour voir si elle avait des tripes. Lorsqu’on lui lançait un défi elle répondait toujours positivement, elle enleva son bras de Misaki et commença à former une épée grâce à la limaille de fer. La reine de Tokiwadai s’éloigna très rapidement des deux ne voulant pas être blessé. L’As de Tokiwadai se jeta sur le sabre de Gunha et il contra avec un peu de mal. Misaka baissa son épée vers la jambe du numéro 7 ce qui l’obligea à mettre un genou à terre mais se releva rapidement. Il voulut mettre un coup sur le côté mais elle le bloqua rapidement et l’envoya sur le mur. Mikoto était prête pour la suite mais le vendeur arriva et fut choqué de ce qu’il voyait.

« Mademoiselle, sortait immédiatement de ce magasin ou j’appelle Anti-Skill ! Et de même pour vous jeune homme ! Si vous voulez régler vos problèmes vous les faîtes en dehors de mon magasin. De plus, reposer ce sabre ! ». s’exclama le vendeur prêt à les démolir…

Railgun fit disparaître son épée et Soghita s’excusa disant qu’il s’était emporté. Il fut obligé d’admettre que Misaka avait gagné et il partit vers le trou du mur que les deux avaient cré en se battant. Mikoto s’excusa aussi et rejoignit Shokuhou en se sentant désolée de ce qu’elle avait fait.

« Allons au centre commercial. » dit l’Electromaster en prenant la main de Misaki pour se faire pardonner et pour son propre plaisir.

« Oui. » répondit Mental Out en resserrant la prise des mains de Railgun. Elle était un peu embarrassée mais elle appréciait le fait qu’elle prenne l’initiative.

Sur le chemin, elles restèrent silencieuses appréciant cette atmosphère lorsqu’elles arrivèrent, elles pensèrent en symbiose que rien n’allait les déranger cette fois.

« Où veux-tu aller ? » demanda Misaka en regardant les différents magasins dans le centre commercial.  
Misaki regarda les différents magasins et aperçut un magasin de vêtements qui correspondait tout à fait à son style.

« Dans celui-ci. » dit la reine de Tokiwadai en pointant le magasin qui lui faisait envie.

« OK .» dit l’As de Tokiwadai qui pour l’instant était assez sceptique de ce qu’elle voyait des vitrines.

« Au fait, cette fois merci de ne pas se faire VIRER d’avance ! » prévient-elle.

« Ça n’arrivera pas... » elle avait une goutte de sueur sur son cou parce qu’elle savait que lorsque Shokuhou disait ce genre de choses, il fallait mieux ne pas l’énerver.

Lorsque les deux entrèrent dans la boutique deux attitudes se sont contrastées ; Misaki était aux anges de ce qu’elle voyait c’était son style. Son style était mature et chic, elle aimait s’habiller comme une femme allant travailler. Les habits qui étaient dans le magasin étaient tous élégants il y avait : des tailleurs, des chemises fines, des vestes en soie et d’autres matières, des pantalons en cuir,… Cependant Misaka n’était pas du tout à l’aise dans cette boutique malgré le fait qu’elle avait déjà était y emmenée à cause de Kuroko mais elle ne s’habituera jamais. Après tout ce n’était absolument pas son style, elle aimait les choses mignonnes et confortables à porter. Cependant malgré ces deux comportements, elles restèrent ensemble mais avait du mal à trouver un terrain d’entente car les deux possédaient un style opposé, finalement Mental Out décida de ne plus lui demander son avis car il était impossible qu’elles s’entendent lorsqu’il s’agissait de vêtements. Shokuhou passa en caisse et sortit de la boutique. Elles décidèrent ensuite d’aller dans un magasin de maillots de bain bien que Misaka avait dit qu’elle en avait déjà un. Ils y avaient différents types de maillots de bain donc pour tout les goûts. L’As de Tokiwadai s’arrêta sur un maillot de bain, il était blanc et avait des froufrous au bout. Shokuhou le remarqua et voici ce qui s’ensuivit.

« Misaka-san tu ne vas pas prendre celui que porte les enfants comme même ? ~» taquina Mental Out.

« Non! Bien sûr que non ! » se défendait Mikoto en vain.

« Tu sais que tu devrais porter des vêtements plus matures après tout tu es une élève de Tokiwadai. » ignorant totalement son excuse. Après tout, Misaki savait très bien les goûts de l’Electromaster et qu’elle avait un côté non assumé.

« J’ai l’impression d’entendre Kuroko ! »

« Ne me compare pas à elle ! » elle se sentait offensée de ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

« Oh! C’est parce que tu n’as pas de poitrine que tu porte ce genre de vêtements ! » déclara la reine de Tokiwadai.

« Que vient faire ma poitrine là-dedans ? Au moins moi je peux faire du sport sans m’épuiser après juste avoir fait un mètre de course. » elle rougit puis leva les mains pour dire la seconde partie.

« Pardon, excuser moi d’être une personne qui réfléchit avec son cerveau plutôt qu’avec ses muscles. »

« Jusqu’à je m’en souvienne je suis toujours la 1ère de Tokiwadai aux examens. » 

« Oh! Railgun ! » dit une voix derrière elle.

Non ! Pas cette vielle peau ! Pensa Misaka. Et pourquoi je les rencontre tous aujourd’hui ?! Normalement c’est impossible que ça arrive en un seul jour ! Ils se sont tous alliés ou quoi ? Elle maudissait de plus en plus tout ce qui se rapporté à la chance. Misaki n’aurait jamais pensé que le rendez-vous que lui avait proposé l’Electromaster se passerait ainsi, elle avait plutôt imaginé de façon romantique et la taquinait un peu. Mental Out commençait à être persuadée que l’As de Tokiwadai était un aimant à niveau 5 et se demanda ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Mikoto essaya de l’ignorer en continuant à parler à Shokuhou mais Mugino Shizuri n’appréciant pas son geste tira un faisceau vers Railgun qui l’esquiva et l’annula avec un éclair.

« Ça ne vas pas ! Tu aurais pu blesser des personnes avec ton tir ! » cria Misaka .

« Et alors? Tu m’as ignoré tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même ! »déclara fièrement Meltdowner.

Mugino regarda la personne à côté et l’examina : cheveux miel, yeux où il y avait des étoiles à l’intérieur de sa pupille,… C’était Shokuhou Misaki ! La question qui lui demeurait était pourquoi les deux étaient ensembles ? Elle s’imagina qu’elles préparaient une mission ou quelque chose de clandestin. Elle était très loin de la vérité… Cependant, elle était prête à lancer un tir vert à Mental Out si elle essayait de prendre sa télécommande.

Shokuhou était fatiguée de tout ça, alors elle plongea la main dans son sac pour prendre sa télécommande mais Misaka vu le 4ème niveau 5 qui s’apprêtait à lui lancer un tir.

« Shokuhou, tu trouves ton portefeuille ? » dit Mikoto pour éviter que l’autre ne lance un tir.

« Hein ? » Misaki ne comprenait pas la situation.

« N’utilisez pas votre télécommande. Si tu le fais, tu n’auras même pas le temps d’appuyer dessus car elle te surveille et connais ton pouvoir. Au moindre geste suspect, elle te descend. » chuchota Railgun et s’était rapprochée d’elle pour éviter que Shizuri ne les entende.

La reine de Tokiwadai n’était pas idiote et tenait à la vie de toute façon elle savait que si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir elle était relativement faible. Alors elle décida de jouer au jeu de Misaka.

« Oui, je l’ai c’est bon. Allons-y» dit Misaki en le sortant de son sac et voulant partir le plus vite possible d’ici.

« Très bien. »

« Pas si vite Railgun, on a encore des comptes à régler depuis la dernière fois. » déclara Mugino en prenant une pose offensive.

« C’était il y a une semaine… » répondit Misaka étant exaspérée de la situation.

« Serais-tu un lâche ? » provoqua Meltdowner, elle savait que si elle la provoquait, elle y répondrait.

« Personne ne me traite de lâche ! » répondit Mikoto et se mit en garde.

Shokuhou ne comprenait plus du tout la situation, il s’était passé quoi y a une semaine ? Ses yeux reflétaient cette question car lorsqu’elle regarda Misaka, les yeux de l’As de Tokiwadai avaient l’air de dire: Je te l’expliquerais plus tard.

* Une semaine en arrière. *

Mikoto venait de terminer les cours et était allée chez Judgment pour voir si il voulait de l’aide mais les choses étaient calmes en ce moment, ce qui faisait du bien à cette cité académique où les complots,… y régnaient. Elle alla dans sa boutique de manga pour en lire puis sorti à la fin de celle-ci. Il commençait à faire nuit lorsqu’elle sortit et s’arrêta au distributeur pour prendre une boisson en lui donnant le coup de pied habituel. Railgun se mit sur le banc pour commencer à boire, elle avait encore le temps le couvre-feu n’était pas encore avant 1 heure. C’est alors qu’elle entendit un cri du côté ouest du parc, elle se dirigea vers ce bruit en courant. Elle vit trois hommes encerclées une fille et l’un d’eux tenait son bras et avait l’air d’être alcoolique d’ici. Elle se précipita vers eux.

« Eh vous ! Arrêter ça immédiatement ! » cria Misaka.

« Oh une autre ! » dit un homme faisant des gestes déplacés dans l’air.

« Ne nous fait pas rire, tu n’arrivera jamais à nous battre. » dit un autre homme.

« Allez gamine, viens avec nous ! » dit le dernier essayant de prendre son bras.

Railgun en avait assez entendu, l’électricité avait déjà commencer à apparaître sur sa tête et elle les électrocuta d’un coup les trois hommes qui tombèrent comme des mouches. Elle se retourna pour voir la fille qui avait l’air d’être encore effrayé puis s’approcha d’elle.

« Es-ce que vous allez bien ? » dit l’As de Tokiwadai en prenant un ton rassurant.

« O-Oui! Merci beaucoup ! » elle pleurait et se jeta dans les bras de Misaka qui fut étonnée par cela.

« Allez, c’est terminé. Ils ne vous feront plus de mal. » pendant qu’elle disait ça,elle caressait les cheveux de la fille pour la rassurer.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit la fille essuyant ses dernières larmes.

« C’était normal pas besoin de me remercier. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? » retirant ses bras de l’autre sentant qu’elle n’avait plus besoin de la réconforter.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout ! » s’exclama Mikoto lui offrant son habituel sourire.

Elles firent connaissance sur le chemin et après que Misaka l’ais raccompagné. Railgun voulut rentrer à Tokiwadai car là le couvre-feu était vraiment proche. Elle continua son chemin en courant, elle était rapide mais elle bouscula quelqu’un dans la rue qui tomba.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, vous allez bien ? » dit l’As de Tokiwadai tendant sa main et avec un visage un peu inquiet.

A cause de l’obscurité, elle n’avait pas pu vraiment voir qui elle avait bousculé mais maintenant elle commencer à discerner ses traits, car dans cette ruelle il n’ y avait un seul lampadaire qui avait décidé de fonctionner que maintenant.La ruelle était dans un coin loin du centre de la ville et peu fréquenté. Il n’y avait personne à part eux deux et cet endroit devait sûrement être utilisé pour des missions clandestines ou pour se cacher bien que l’Electromaster ne l’avait prise pour aucune de ses deux raisons, c’était juste un raccourci pour arriver plus tôt à Tokiwadai seulement. Lorsqu’elle reconnut la personne, elle regretta d’être passé par ce chemin.

« Railgun, tu vas prendre cher ! » dit Mugino Shizuri en se relevant rapidement et lui lança des faisceaux verts dès qu’elle fut debout.

« Eh merde. » se lamenta Misaka qui esquiva les tirs en s’accrochant au mur grâce à son pouvoir.

« Tu vas refaire l’araignée ? » dit-elle d’un ton ironique en continuant à lui balancer son pouvoir.

« Pourquoi dès que c’est moi, tu te sens obligé de me tuer ?! » soupira Mikoto en annulant les tirs avec son électricité et continuant de courir sur le mur.

« C’est toi qui m’as bousculé ! » s’énerva Meltdowner en lui tirant un tir beaucoup plus puissant et rapide que les autres.

« Si rancunière… » s’exaspéra Railgun en sautant du mur pour éviter le tir.

La véritable raison de Mugino était en fait qu’elle ne supportait pas être placée derrière Misaka, ce n’était qu’une gamine pour elle qui n’avait rien vu de la partie sombre de la ville. Aussi, l’As de Tokiwadai l’avait déjà battu et il était hors de question de rester sur une défaite. On pouvait le résumer ainsi de la vengeance pure et simple.

Cependant Misaka Mikoto avait beaucoup progressé depuis 1 an que soit au niveau de force physique, de son pouvoir ou encore de stratégie grâce à toutes les missions qu’elle avait faites et cette fois-ci lorsqu’elles se battaient, elle avait mangé,dormi et bu contrairement à la dernière fois qu’elles s’affrontaient.Alors ce n’était pas la veille qu’elle perdrait.

L’Electromaster lança un éclair sur l’autre qui recula de plusieurs centimètres pour ne pas être touchée et Meltdowner allait riposter lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha lançant des injures à la personne qui l’avait appelé.

« Quoi ? » dit Mugino d’une voix irritée.

« La cible est parti vers un chemin différent que celui qu’on avait prévu, il faut le traquer maintenant car après il sera trop tard. » déclara la voix au bout du fil.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle devrait être à 10 mètres de toi. »

« Je m’en occupe » et sur ces derniers mots elle raccrocha.

Shizuri regarda Railgun avec des yeux exprimant clairement sa colère.

« Tu as de la chance mais la prochaine fois je ne te louperais pas » puis elle partit.

Mikoto ne comprit pas ce qui s’était passé mais n’ eu pas le temps de réfléchir davantage car elle avait.  
déjà dépassé le couvre-feu  
*Au moment actuel.*

Les deux étaient en train de se battre avec un Misaki quelque peu impuissant car si elle essayait d’utiliser son pouvoir, c’était un aller simple pour la mort. Le magasin était ravagé et tout les autres clients, vendeurs aussi se sont enfuis hormis les trois niveaux 5. Anti-Skill arriva et Mugino ne voulant pas révéler son visage faisant parti d’un groupe clandestin prit la poudre d’escampette.  
Shokuhou voulant éviter plus de problèmes qu’ils en avaient déjà décida d’utiliser sa télécommande sur les membres de cette faction en leur faisant oublier ce qu’ils avaient eu et leur ordonna de partir.  
Railgun était trop occupé à regarder les dégâts qu’elles avaient causé pour remarquer que Mental Out avait utilisé son pouvoir sur Anti-Skill. 

Les deux sortirent du centre commercial et se promenèrent dans la rue. Misaki était désespérée de cette journée catastrophique qui ne s’était en rien imaginée comme elle le voulait et Misaka maudissait sa chance qui l’avait visiblement laissé tomber tout en restant optimiste pour faire une belle fin de journée. Elle voulut quand même s’excuser de tout ce bordel bien que rien n’était sa faute.

« Shokuhou, je suis vraiment désolée de cette journée. Je voulais pour que notre premier rendez-vous tout se passe comme il faut. Mais malgré cette journée, je suis heureuse du moment que je suis avec toi. » déclara Misaka mais ne put se faire entendre jusqu’au bout car après « Malgré » un bruit sourd retentit dans un bâtiment qui s’ensuivit par une explosion.

Elles virent un groupe de 18 personnes courant en dehors de l’immeuble à l’air suspects qui se séparèrent en trois groupes de 6 personnes et prirent trois directions différentes. Une personne en ressortit, Misaki le reconnut directement comparé à Mikoto qui n’avait aucune idée de qui s’était… 

« Cette personne… » dit la reine de Tokiwadai qui avait maintenant un sourire amusé sur son visage.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda l’As de Tokiwadai assez perdu.

« Tu devrais être au courant, tu es une numéro 5 tout de même. C’est Kakine Teitoku le 2ème niveau 5.»

Railgun n’eut pas le temps de répondre car Kakine les avait reconnu et ne pouvait pas chasser les trois groupes en maintenant. Alors quoi de mieux que de demander de l’aide des niveaux 5 surtout qu’ils étaient pile le bon nombre.

« Eh vous ! » cria Dark Matter en pointant du doigt le couple depuis l’autre bout du trottoir.

Les deux le regardèrent surprises mais il semblait ne pas s’en soucier.

« Aidez-moi à rattraper ces salauds ! » cria l’autre.

L’As de Tokiwadai était toujours prête à rendre service mais pour la reine de Tokiwadai c’était une plaie qui savait qui n’avait déjà pas le choix de faire le boulot. Finalement, elle se dit qu’à cela ne tienne je vais défouler mes nerfs sur eux.

Le plus vieux partit du côté ouest, Mental Out à l’est et pour Railgun dans la ruelle à côté du bâtiment.

Lorsque la chef de la clique arriva, elle fut épuisée par la distance qu’elle a parcouru si petite était elle, oui elle était vraiment nulle en sport. Les brigands étaient arrivés dans une impasse et se préparait à combattre… 

« Bien, bien qu’avons-nous là ? » dit Shokuhou sortant sa télécommande.

« Ah oui ! Des vermines qui ont gâché mon seul espoir de bien terminer ma journée avec elle ! Je vous assure que je ne vais pas vous louper. » continua Misaki passant de la frustration à un sourire diabolique sur son visage et appuyant sur la télécommande.

Lorsqu’elle appuya sur celle-ci, tous se mirent à genoux devant elle et leur implora son pardon puis leur supprima leurs souvenirs qui étaient contre la loi et donna un dernier ordre celui de dormir. Puis elle partit en passant une main sur ses cheveux et disant « Une bonne chose de faîte. » et continua son chemin comme si de rien n’était.

Kakine était toujours dans la rue et fabriqua un mur pour éviter qu’ils n’aillent plus loin. Les hommes étaient totalement terrifiés voir pétrifiés de lui un essaya de s’excuser mais il avança en silence ne lui offrant même pas un seul regard. L’un essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais il fut vite contré et Dark Matter riposta avec un coup de poing dans le ventre qui arrêta l’autre net et s’évanouit. Il recula et fit tomber le mur sur ses victimes qui s’évanouirent toutes.

« Aucun intérêt, je retourne pioncer. » dit-il déçut de la force des personnes maintenant évanouis.

Anti-Skill arriva quelques minutes plus tard mais il était déjà parti.

Mikoto se trouvait dans une ruelle étroite mais pas assez car les six personnes l’encerclaient.

« Rendez-vous sans faire d’histoire et il n’y aura pas de blessé. » déclara Misaka.

« Ne nous fait pas rire, tu n’es qu’une gamine. » dit un homme.

« Ne te mêle des affaires des grands. » dit un autre.

« Regarde comment tu es frêle » en rajouta un.

L’As de Tokiwadai en avait assez entendu et les électrocuta tous d’un coup sans que personne ne puisse le voir arriver, aucun d’eux ne furent plus debout à la seconde suivante: ils étaient tous par terre et évanouis. Avant de partir, elle se retourna pour faire une dernière déclaration.

« Ne vous fier à l’apparence ou vous risquer d’avoir des surprises. De plus même si ça ne serait joué que physiquement j’aurais gagné. » sur ces derniers mots, elle partit.

Quelqu’un du appeler les forces de l’ordre pour les arrêter.

Misaka rejoignit Misaki et Dark Matter les remercia de l’avoir aidé et s’en alla. C’était bientôt l’heure du couvre-feu donc elles repartirent vers Tokiwadai. Arrivées à la chambre de Shokuhou, Railgun voulut s’excuser de nouveau pour tout ce qui s’était passé car on pouvait le dire c’était un fiasco totale leur premier rendez-vous.

« Shokuhou, je suis désolée de tout ce qui s’est passé durant cette journée, je n’avais pas prévu qu’elle se passe comme ça. Mais je suis heureuse d’avoir pu passer du temps avec toi, donc même si ça n’était pas parfait, être avec toi suffit de me combler de bonheur. Merci beaucoup pour aujourd’hui. » exprima Mikoto et prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur main gantée puis parti aussi vite qu’un éclair étant devenu totalement embarrassé de son action.

Misaki resta plantée là quelques instants et se mit à rougir furieusement. Cette journée était loin d’être parfaite mais cela suffit à lui faire penser que ce fut une journée géniale. Elle partit dans sa chambre, ferma la porte, se dirigea vers son bureau, prit une photo où il y avait elle étant plus jeune, son frère et ses deux parents qui se tenaient de chaque côté d’eux, la photo avait été prise à l’intérieur et on pouvait apercevoir des tableaux. La reine de Tokiwadai regarda cette photo pendant longtemps et la contempla.

« Si seulement les choses pouvait être comme à cette époque pour que je puisse être avec Misaka-san même si c’est maintenant c’est quasi impossible… ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne faîtes pas comme Misaka ( sur les jeux ) !


	6. La vérité est parfois douloureuse mais elle est mieux que le mensonge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard. J'espère que vous apprécierais l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Il était 6 heures du matin lorsque Shokuhou se réveilla, il était rare qu’elle se levait de si bonne heure d’habitude, elle n’était pas du matin. Elle s’était préparée puis assis sur un fauteuil pour réfléchir. Quelque chose la tracassait depuis hier, elle avait reçu un appel de son frère disant qu’il viendrait vendredi prochain donc dans 3 jours. Ce n’était pas que son frère venait qui la dérangeait c’était pourquoi il venait. Elle a eu beau insisté, il ne lui a pas répondu et pour finir avait dit qu’ils en parleraient lorsqu’ils se verraient. De plus sa voix était un peu stresser, la reine de Tokiwadai savait que lorsqu’il parlait comme ça rien de bon ne pouvait être envisagé. Et cette pensée ne faisait que se confirmer avec son mauvais pressentiment. Elle redoutait ce jour plus que tout, ce n’était pas qu’une personne de sa famille vienne qui la gênait. Non ! Mental Out adorait son frère mais il existaient beaucoup de complications dans sa famille et si il venait, elle serait obligée de raconter une histoire assez déplaisante à Misaka. Et juste de penser ça, c’était insupportable ! Surtout de lui montrer une partie de soi assez sombre, elle ne voulait pas ternir Mikoto. Bien que Railgun ait vu la partie sombre de la ville et de certaines personnes comme les Sisters pour le projet level 6, Gihara-sensei, le projet Doppelgänger,… Mais pour Mental Out c’est un soleil qui brille de tout son éclat qu’importe l’heure. Elle savait que même si Mikoto apprenait la vérité sur elle, elle ne lui en voudrait certainement pas car elle était tellement gentille et juste elle d’ailleurs sa gentillesse faisait peur à Shokuhou car elle redoutait un jour que Misaka finisse vraiment mal à cause de ça… Surtout lorsqu’elle la voyais se battre la plupart du temps grâce à son pouvoir d’esper elle a pu se tenir informée des combats de Mikoto sans qu’elle s’en rende compte et il faut bien avouer que de voir Railgun revenir assez souvent dans un mauvais état lorsque ses combats étaient sérieux, était insupportable. Cependant, malgré cela elle savait aussi que l’Electromaster s’en sortait tout le temps et qu’elle a la peau dure mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiète. Mais finalement, elle savait qu’un moment ou un autre elle devrait avouer à l’As de Tokiwadai et la blesser sur certaines choses car lui apprendre ça est l’envoyer dans une vraie tempête de problèmes. Alors, elle décida de ne pas lui en parler, de prétendre que rien n’était, essayait d’inventer une excuse si Misaka demanda et si le pire devait se passer alors elle n’aurait d’autre choix que d’improviser… En étant perdue dans ses pensées, il était venu le temps de manger alors elle partit et se dirigea vers sa clique. Junko la salua et lui demanda si elle allait bien. La chef de clique mis son visage de poker habituellement en lui répondant positivement. Ce n’était pas qu’elle ne lui faisait pas confiance c’est juste qu’elle n’aimait pas laisser transparaître ses faiblesses et lui dire non en serait une pour elle. Misaki savait que son second était quelqu’un de très soucieuse des personnes qu’elle aimait y compris elle. Mais lorsqu’elle s’approchait dangereusement de ses soucis, Shokuhou utilisait toujours son Mental Out pour qu’elle la persuade qu’elle aille bien. La seule qui avait réussi à traverser et presque cassée cette barrière était son As. D’ailleurs, elle était justement en train de la chercher mais resta introuvable. Elle s’assit avec sa clique et commença à manger. La fille aux cheveux violets était assez curieuse de ce qui s’était passée avec Mikoto lorsqu’elle lui avait donné les tickets et après car elle pouvait voir le changement de leur reine qui était devenu plus épanoui,…. 

« Ma reine, comment ça s’est passé avec Misaka-san ? » demande Hokaze Junko.

« Eu-Euh. Hein ? » demanda Shokuhou qui venait de s’étouffer avec son gâteau à cette demande. Cependant elle avait mal interprété la question du second car Hokaze lui avait demandé pour ces crêpes sauf que Mental Out pensait au rendez-vous qu’elles avaient eu en couple.

« C’était horrible ! J’ai cru voir ma vie défilée à chaque instant ! Et elle réfléchit vraiment avec ses muscles ! » disant à moitié ce qu’elle ressentait car oui elle aurait pu mourir à tout moment. L’autre était qu’elle avait adoré cette journée dramatique.

« Vous n’avez pas juste mangé des crêpes ? » ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait mourir jute en mangeant des crêpes.

Le fil des pensées de Misaki fut interrompu car elle n’avait pas réaliser qu’elle parlait de l’autre rendez-vous. Elle n’était pas encore prête d’officialiser sa relation avec Misaka, car elle était encore gênée du lien qu’elle avait avec Mikoto. Aussi, c’était par rapport avec les élèves de Tokiwadai les rumeurs allaient très vite chez elles. Mais surtout apprendre que les deux niveaux 5 sortaient ensembles pourrait créer une agitation pas spécialement mauvaise mais plein de rumeurs courront sur elles. Déjà qu’il y avait plusieurs personnes qui avaient déjà des fantasmes sur elles à cause de leur niveau pour commencer et puis leurs interactions étaient la plupart du temps explosif. Et pour toutes ces raisons, elle n’était pas encore prête à l’officialiser.

« Si,…» dit juste Mental Out.

La fille au cheveux violets décida de ne pas pousser plus loin car elle savait lorsqu’elle devenait avare de paroles, il fallait mieux ne pas pousser plus loin. Le reste du repas se déroula en silence au plus grand plaisir de la reine de Tokiwadai. 

Pendant les cours Shokuhou était là physiquement mais pas mentalement. Dans un de ces cours, un prof l’avait interrogé mais avait du l’appeler au moins 4 fois avant qu’elle ne réponde au grand étonnement d’Hokaze Junko car malgré beaucoup de défauts qu’elle avait elle était sérieuse sur sa scolarité. Elle avait décidé de terminer plus tôt les activités de la clique et alla directement se réfugier dans sa chambre. Son second trouvait son attitude de plus en plus bizarre mais ne dit rien et ne fait rien en essayant de voir si demain elle irait mieux si ce n’était pas le cas alors elle ferait de son mieux pour régler la situation. Misaki était retournée dans sa chambre assez fatiguée de cette journée non pas à cause des cours mais de ses pensées mais pourtant le sommeil ne lui vient pas même avec cette envie de dormir qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Elle s’assit sur son lit et ses pensées revenait d’une façon hallucinante. Elle voulait s’en débarrasser mais lorsqu’une idée était ancrée dans notre tête, on avait beaucoup de mal à s’en libérer et personne ne faisait exception à cette règle même pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas altérer sa mémoire car ça n’avait rien de sain pour commencer puis ça ne réglera rien à la situation. Aussi, ses parents était l’une des principales raisons car eh ben comme il dirait « Personne ne peut échapper à son destin… »… Si son frère venait ça sera sûrement à cause d’eux et mon dieu qu’elle ne voulait pas entendre parler ne serait ce qu’un peu d’eux, ôh que son être ne le voulait mais avait-elle le choix ? Sa réponse à cette question elle savait qu’elle n’avait aucun droit là-dessus. Après tout, elle n’était qu’une marionnette pour eux qui exécutait sagement les ordres qu’on lui donnés. Cette nuit-là, elle ne put s’endormir et sombra peu à peu dans la nostalgie à la tristesse.

Elle assista aux cours comme à son habitude bien que elle était toujours ailleurs en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Junko le remarqua assez rapidement et demanda plusieurs fois à la reine comment elle allait mais la réponse qu’elle recevait toujours était « Je vais bien. », beaucoup de personnes auraient pu la croire mais pas son second elle la connaît depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lorsqu’une chose n’allait pas. Cependant, la fille aux cheveux violets connaissait aussi assez bien lorsque Mental Out allait sortir sa télécommande et si elle l’a convainquait qu’elle allait bien, alors elle n’aurait en rien aidé son chef. Ce qui emmena Hokaze à la fin des activités de la clique de parcourir Tokiwadai pour trouver Misaka. Lorsqu’elle aperçut elle s’approcha d’elle pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Bonjour, Misaka-san.» dit Junko derrière elle.

« Oh ! Salut ! » dit Mikoto en se retournant.

« J’aimerais te parler. » avec cette expression sérieuse qui fit froncer les sourcils à Railgun.

« Avec plaisir, veux-tu parler à l’intérieur ou ici ? » en regardant les alentours car si c’était une conversation sérieuse il valait mieux qu’il n’y ait personne.

« C’est bon ici, il n’y a personne.» elle avait aussi scruter les environs car elle ne voulait pas que quelqu’un sache l’état de la reine.

Cette dernière remarque ne fit qu’augmenter la curiosité de l’As de Tokiwadai surtout qu’il était très rare de voir Hokaze avec ces expressions sur son visage.

« Cela concerne notre reine, ça fait deux jours qu’elle n’a pas l’air d’aller bien et aussi elle ne mange presque rien ce qui n’est pas dans ses habitudes. Les activités de la clique se finissent de plus en plus tôt ce qui n’est pas non plus dans ses habitudes et elle est ailleurs en cours. J’aimerais pouvoir l’aider plus mais elle ne m’écoutera pas tandis que toi je suis sûre qu’elle t’ écoutera. Je pense que tu es la seule qu’elle acceptera d’écouter. Alors s’il te plaît va la voir !» elle savait que Misaka l’aurait fait juste en disant qu’elle allait mal mais elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de dire plus que nécessaire car elle tenait vraiment à ce qu’elle y aille.

Mikoto ne disait rien car elle était actuellement dans ses pensées elle ne l’avait pas vu hier et tout ça s’était passé. Elle commençait à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles hier et se demandait pourquoi Shokuhou ne lui avait rien dit mais elle le savait cette fille n’aimait pas montrer ses émotions devant les autres surtout lorsqu’elles étaient négatives après tout dans une certaine mesure elle était pareille… 

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu’elle aille mieux, ne t’inquiète pas ! Et puis tu fais toujours ton possible pour l’aider alors tu peux compter sur moi.» finit par dire Misaka lui offrant son sourire habituel.

« Merci beaucoup ! » elle était soulagée d’entendre cette phrase pas qu’elle n’avait pas confiance en Misaka, elle avait juste besoin de l’entendre.

« Puis-je te poser une question ? » dit l’Electromaster d’un ton hésitant.

« Allez-y.»

« Pourquoi avoir demandé à moi plutôt à quelqu’un d’autre ? »

« Eh bien, il y aurait plusieurs raisons comme tu es la seule qui est immunisée contre son pouvoir mais c’est surtout que vous êtes très proche.» dit Hokaze en ayant l’air pensif.

« Proches ? » fut le seul mot qu’elle put sortir tandis que son visage commençait à se réchauffer.

« Je le sais, Misaka-san. Vous ne m’avez certes rien dit mais je connais la reine et peut facilement deviner.» avec un sourire rêveur cette dernière phrase fut dite.

« Je vois ! Eh ben, je serais heureuse de parler encore avec toi mais je m’inquiète vraiment pour Shokuhou. L a prochaine fois, j’aimerais bien parler avec toi de votre amitié avec elle. A plus !» ce n’avait pas tant dérangé Mikoto que Junko le savait au contraire car ça permettait de voir que Misaki avait de vrais amis et avait attisé sa curiosité de l’amitié qu’il y avait entre son second et le chef de clique. Elle partit assez rapidement et la dernière chose qu’elle entendit est bonne chance de Junko.  
« Oui, vraiment bonne chance mais je suis sûre que tu réussira malgré tout les problèmes qui se dresseront entre vous après tout tu n’abandonne jamais ce qui te permet de toujours réussir ce que tu entreprends. J’ai confiance en toi, Misaka-san.» dit Hokaze avant de partir au repère de la clique pour qu’aucune activité ne prenne du retard.

Railgun courait dans les couloirs ce qui lui valu plusieurs regards assez étonnés après tout la plupart des personnes la voyaient comme une ‘‘dame’’ mais elle ne s’en préoccupait pas elle voulait arriver le plus vite possible à sa destination. Enfin arriver, elle toqua aucune réponse ne se fit entendre puis un autre coup toujours rien… 

« Shokuhou ? » essaya une nouvelle fois de plus l’As de Tokiwadai. Le silence s’accompagna avec cette question. Elle savait qu’elle était là, il était vrai qu’elle ne savait pas tout ce qu’elle faisait en dehors des cours mais là elle en était sûre et pouvait capter le signal électrique du téléphone de Misaki. Eh bien, aucune réponse elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de le faire de manière civilisé mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Elle ouvrit la porte et vu Shokuhou recroquevillé sur elle-même dans son lit qui était allongée. L’Electromaster était surprise de cette vue, elle ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi ce qui la rendit mal cependant elle ne laissa rien paraître car elle ne voulait pas que Mental Out se sente plus mal qu’elle ne l’était déjà. Railgun avança doucement vers la reine de Tokiwadai pour ne pas la brusquer. Shokuhou tournait le dos à Misaka, elle ne pouvait donc pas la voir bien qu’elle l’avait entendu mais décida de l’ignorer après tout elle ne lui avait pas répondu à ses appels alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Mikoto était maintenant à côté du lit et se mit à la hauteur de la tête de Misaki qui était toujours retournée. Elle retenta sa chance.

« Shokuhou…» elle le dit d’un ton doux ne voulant pas effrayer l’autre fille.  
Aucune réponse. L’As de Tokiwadai n’était pas dupe, elle savait qu’elle ne dormait pas, son impatience commençait peu à peu à grandir mais se contrôla sachant que ça n’aiderait en rien la situation. Elle recommença à dire son nom cette fois-ci en caressant la joue de sa bien-aimée avec son index. La reine de Tokiwadai avait compris qu’elle ne partirait pas malgré tout les efforts qu’elle mettait pour l’ignorer mais cette voix si douce et cette patience alors qu’elle était la personne la plus impatiente qu’elle connaissait l’avait finalement convaincu de lui faire face.

« Tu me fais face c’est un début. » avec ce sourire authentique qui faisait fondre à chaque fois Misaki. Cela aurait pu sonner comme une réprimande mais la voix qu’elle utilisait était si douce qu’on savait que ce n’en était pas une.

« Que veux-tu ? » étant toujours allongée mais cette fois-ci en faisant face à Railgun.

« Voir comment tu allais.» cette voix douce était toujours là mais l’inquiétude était de plus en présente dans son esprit.

« Je vais bien. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. » elle mentait évidemment et savait que Mikoto était inquiète vu comment elle agissait et sa voix avait un soupçon de cette émotion tandis que son visage lui exprimait très bien cette émotion. Elle voulait ne pas l’inquiéter et qu’elle parte non en vérité elle le savait elle veut que Misaka reste ici qu’elle la prenne dans ses bras lui disant que tout va bien se passer. Lui raconter la vérité sur son passé cependant si elle la découvrait restera elle la même avec Misaki ? Acceptera-t-elle cette vérité et tout ce qui s’ensuit ? Va t-elle rompre ? Mais surtout est-ce que Mikoto la regarderait avec les mêmes yeux que maintenant ? Rempli de tendresse et de chaleur humaine. Elle n’en savait rien, au début elle pensait que Railgun l’accepterait malgré son histoire maintenant elle doutait et avait peur de lui raconter.

« Ne me mens pas !» sa voix était inébranlable bien qu’elle restait assez douce mais aussi assez pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle était totalement sérieuse.

La reine de Tokiwadai fut surprise de cette phrase, elle n’aurait jamais penser que l’Electromaster pouvait aussi aisément deviner lorsqu’elle mentait. Elle s’assit sur son lit. Elle voulu parler mais la plus jeune fille pris la parole en premier.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire?! N’as tu aucune confiance en moi ?!» elle commençait quelque peu à perdre patience.

« Misaka-san, ça n’ a rien à voir. Évidemment que je te fais confiance !» Mental Out fut étonnée de sa réaction mais elle compris aussi que c’est elle qui l’avait poussé à agir ainsi.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me dire que tu vas mal ? Je n’ai même pas encore demandé la cause que tu me mens déjà. » son visage n’exprimait qu’une seule expression c’était la tristesse, aucune larme ne coulait car elle n’en avait aucunement besoin pour l’être.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça ? » qui était vraiment sérieuse dans ce qu’elle demandait… 

« Car je me soucie de toi ! Voilà pourquoi ! » Elle s’était levée brusquement pour répondre. Railgun avait voulu rester le plus calme possible pour l’aider mais il semblerait qu’il valait mieux la brusquer pour qu’elle comprenne. De plus, cette dernière phrase l’a mis en rogne. Pourquoi avait-elle même demander ça ? Ce n’était pas évident ?

Misaki fut prise au dépourvue car à part son frère personne ne s’était jamais vraiment préoccupé d’elle selon elle. Il y avait longtemps qu’elle avait oublié cette sensation de savoir qu’une personne tenait à nous et qu’elle était juste là sans être à des millier de kilomètres. Elle sentit quelque chose coulait sur ses joues au début elle ne savait pas quoi puis elle toucha ses joues pour sentir que c’était des larmes non de tristesse mais de bonheur, c’était la deuxième fois que cette idiote lui faisait pleurer de bonheur. Elle sentit des bras autour d’elle, Misaka était en train de l’étreindre qui s’était aussi maintenant assis sur son lit.

« Shokuhou, je ne te forcerais jamais à parler de ce que tu ne veux pas je n’aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi, je m’en excuse. C’est juste que je refuse de te voir si mal, je te l’ai déjà dit et tant pis si je me répète : je suis prête à tout pour toi qu’importe ce que sait, je me battrais quelque soit le danger qui te menace, je ferais tout pour que personne ne puisse te faire du mal quitte à y laisser ma propre vie et je t’aiderais dans tout ce que tu entreprends tout en faisant attention que tu ne t’écarte pas du droit chemin. Alors, si tu as un problème tu peux nous en parler, tu sais Junko est très inquiète pour toi c’est elle qui m’a demandé de venir pour t’aider sans elle je n’aurais pas su ce qui se passer avant ce soir voir demain. Elle fait de son mieux pour que ta clique ne prenne aucun retard malgré ton état, tu vois tu a aussi des amies qui se font du souci pour toi. Et moi aussi lorsque tu vas mal je suis inquiète et me sens mal, alors si quelque chose pèse sur ton cœur dis-le nous on fera tout pour essayer de te réconforter et trouver une solution. Tu n’es pas seule Misaki.» elle avait dit ça car elle voulait vraiment que Shokuhou comprenne qu’elle l’aime et qu’elle sera toujours là pour elle qu’importe le souci qu’elle avait.

Shokuhou apprécia l’étreinte et fut réconfortée par le discours de Mikoto car elle avait besoin d’entendre ces phrases de la bouche de quelqu’un surtout d’une personne qu’elle aimait pour y croire véritablement pour enfin se libérer de ces émotions qui lui disaient que personne ne se souciait d’elle grâce à Misaka elle avait enfin pu se libérer de ses chaînes. Elle se réfugia dans le cou de Railgun et fut embarrassée lorsqu’elle entendit son prénom. Elle marmonna quelque chose d’intelligible.

«Quoi ? » demanda Misaka qui n’avait pas compris ce qu’elle disait.

« Tu m’as appelé par mon nom.» sa voix était faible mais assez forte pour qu’on l’entende.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi, je n’aurais pas dû.» c’est vrai qu’elle avait fait mais l’Electromaster ne semblait pas gêner par cela pour elle s’appelait avec leurs prénoms n’avait rien de sensationnel. Et puis, elles étaient en couple donc ça n’avait rien de dérangeant mais elle ne voulait pas forcer la main à Shokuhou alors elle n’avait rien dit à ce sujet. Après qu’elle ait senti que Shokuhou se soit détendu elle s’enleva l’étreinte au grand regret de l’autre fille.

«Ne t’excuse pas, en fait j’aimerais vraiment qu’on s’appelle par nos prénoms, nous sommes en couple et nous utilisons toujours nos noms ça crée une sorte de barrière, j’aimerais l’enlever.» son visage était assez embarrassé de cette demande, elle trouvait ça un peu enfantin et que si ça se trouve Misaka se moquerait d’elle.

Il était rare de voir la reine de Tokiwadai rougir ainsi l’As de Tokiwadai apprécia cette vue.

« Il n’y a aucun problème.» dit Railgun assez impatiente d’entendre la personne en face d’elle le prononcer.

Misaki fut soulagée à cette réponse et essaya de prononcer son prénom.

« Mik--,Mikoto.» 

« Tu as réussi, Misaki.» lorsqu’elle dit ça elle remarqua la photo sur le bureau. Elle s’en approcha puis examina la photo, elle reconnut Misaki au milieu et 3 autres personnes qu’elle ne connaissait pas.

« Qui sont-ils ?» demanda l’Electromaster en pointant du doigt la photo tout en regardant Mental Out.

« Ce sont les personnes de ma famille.» bien que son expression ne laissait rien paraître sa voix était amère ce que Railgun remarqua tout de suite.

Si quelque chose pèse sur ton cœur dis-le moi, je ferai tout pour t’aider et trouver une solution. Ses mots résonnaient dans l’esprit de Shokuhou. Misaka essayait toujours d’être le plus honnête possible avec elle mais Misaki elle ne l’était pas et cette pensée lui fit culpabiliser de la laisser ignorante. Après tout, Mental Out n’avait-elle pas le droit d’être égoïste et de lui dire ce qu’elle voulait libérer d’elle depuis longtemps ?

« Mikoto, tu m’as dit que je pouvais tout te dire n’est-ce pas ? » sa voix était un peu hésitante.

« Tu peux tout me dire, oui je l’ai fait. » elle regardait droit dans les yeux de Shokuhou.

« Et que tu resterais avec moi malgré tout ce qui nous sépare ? » sa voix était toujours hésitante mais elle voulait être sûre de bien avoir compris les propos de l’As de Tokiwadai.

« Effectivement. » Railgun répondait à toutes ses questions patiemment car elle savait que si la reine de Tokiwadai posait ces questions, c’était en quelque sorte pour être rassurée. Alors elle ne dit rien en attendant ce qui lui pesait sur son cœur.

Misaki était soulagée d’avoir eu toutes ces réponses positives bien que elle était un peu stresser de ce qu’elle allait lui dire mais maintenant elle était presque sûre que Misaka ne l’abandonnerait pas. C’est vrai une partie d’elle doutait encore un mais la confiance qu’elle avait en l’Electromaster avait pris le dessus. Finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle décida de dire la vérité.

« Mikoto, assis-toi à la table, j’ai à te parler.» elle pointa du doigt la table et se leva de son lit pour s’asseoir sur la chaise qui était en face de Railgun. L’As de Tokiwadai s’assit en silence et attendant ce que l’autre fille avait à dire. Elle allait enfin se confier à elle il n’était pas question après avoir bataillé pour lui faire dire ce qui n’allait pas qu’à cause d’un simple mot elle se renferme. C’est pourquoi elle n’a rien dit.

« Tu m’as demandé pourquoi j’allais mal. Eh bien c’est parce que… je…. je.» Shokuhou n’arrivait pas à parler tellement qu’elle était stresser elle sentit la main de Misaka sur la sienne qui la regardait tendrement.

« Eh prends ton temps, ça va aller… Ce n’est que moi, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter ou stresser. Souffle un bon coup.» elle la regardait droit dans les yeux lui offrant toujours ce sourire authentique où on pouvait directement deviner l’incroyable chaleur humaine qu’elle déployait.

Misaki pouvait se perdre dans ses yeux qui lui paraissaient les plus magnifiques qu’elle n’a jamais vu et pourtant entre les deux c’était elle qui avait les yeux les plus originales. Elle pris son conseil et inspira puis expira au moins 3 fois et à son étonnement elle se sentit mieux.

« Mon frère vient demain maintenant, j’ai reçu un appel il y a avant-hier. Et je ne sais pas de quoi il veut me parler. » elle voulait d’abord expliquer la situation avant d’expliquer la véritable raison pour laquelle elle se sentait mal. Avant que Mikoto puisse dire quoique ce soit, la reine de Tokiwadai continua.

« Ce n’est pas que mon frère vienne me dérange, je l’aime c’est par rapport à mes parents car beaucoup de choses se sont passé dans ma famille.» elle continua en expliquant toujours la situation et regarda Misaka en lui disant qu’elle pouvait continuer.

« C’est une longue histoire…» c’est sur cette dernière phrase que l’histoire commença.

* Il y a très longtemps *

Une petite fille courait dans un grand jardin et se dirigeait vers une femme d’une trentaine d’années.

« Maman regarde ! On a fait une couronne de fleur ! » dit la petite-fille toute excitée en lui tendant cette couronne.

« Elle est si belle, mon ange !» elle souriait et lui caressait les cheveux.

« C’est pour toi ! » excitée et appréciant le geste de sa mère en lui donnant la couronne que sa mère mise.

« Misaki, tu es partie trop vite.» dit un garçon essoufflé.

« Grand frère ! » elle se précipita pour lui faire un câlin. 

« Alors Misaki t’as aidé pour la couronne ? » regardant le jeune homme.

« Oui et elle n’a presque pas eu besoin de mon aide. » il regardait sa mère tout en rendant l’étreinte de la plus jeune fille.

« Oh vous êtes là ! Comment ça se passe ici ? » dit un homme plus âgé qui avait aussi l’air d’avoir une trentaine d’années.

« Papa ! » cria la petite sœur visiblement excitée de le voir et allant aussi lui faire un câlin.

« On a fait une couronne de fleurs à maman. » dit le grand frère qui était aussi heureux que l’autre enfant.

« Et il n’en y a pas une pour moi ? » taquina le père.

« Laisse nous faire, on va t’en créer une ! » dit Misaki en pointant du doigt.

« J’imagine que je n’ai pas le choix. » dit le frère.

« Oh ! Yuhaki tu ne veux pas en faire une pour ton vieux père ?! » taquinant son fils.

« Mais si ! » dit le gamin en faisant la moue.

« Allons-y grand frère ! » en s’enlevant de l’étreinte du père et prenant le bras de son frère.

« Eh pourquoi ne pas la faire tous ensemble ? » proposa la femme plus âgée qui jusqu’à là s’était contenté d’observer.

« Bonne idée ! » répondirent les trois à l’unisson.

Ils s’y mirent tout les 4 pour réaliser cette création, l’un alla chercher des fleurs d’une couleur, l’une d’une autre couleur et deux s’occupaient de la fabrication de la couronne. Lorsque tout le matériel fut à disposition, ils se mirent avec les autres pour fabriquer celle-ci. C’était un moment heureux, ils riaient et étaient en parfaite symbiose les un avec les autres. Un homme assez âgé vêtu d’un costume s’approcha d’eux et s’inclina légèrement et mis la main sur son cœur.

« Le dîner est prêt. » déclara l’homme.

« Très bien. Allons-manger.» dit la mère en se levant et les autres suivirent.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on mange ? » dit Misaki assez impatiente de manger la cuisine de leur chef.

« Au repas il y a du foie gras, du ris de coq avec des pommes de terre de première classe. Et pour le dessert un mille-feuille. Vous aurez un repas français   
aujourd'hui.» 

La petite noble était ravie à l’entente de ce repas. Aussi, il est vrai que ce genre de repas n’est pas à la portée de tout le monde mais pas pour cette famille. Elle était totalement aisée et pouvait s’offrir ce genre de repas comme si ils ramassaient un caillou par terre, la preuve leur maison ressemblait à un château et avaient des domestiques à leur service cependant malgré beaucoup de familles riches arrogante, eux ils n’étaient pas comme ça. Ils dînèrent ensemble puis Misaki alla dormir après que les 3 autres lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Les jours passèrent et leur famille heureuse continua… 

Un jour, ils décidèrent de partir en voyage. Le voyage se passa bien malgré quelques incohérences pendant celui-ci comme le jour où une femme avait voulu frapper son frère, Misaki avait supplié la dame d’arrêter et avait pleuré mais avait fait la sourde oreille. Et sans savoir pourquoi cette personne s’était arrêtait et s’était mise à demander pardon à terre. Une fois, il n’y avait plus de place dans un restaurant donc la famille du aller autre part. Tout le monde avait l’air déçu ce qui attrista la petite fille sauf avant qu’ils puissent aller à un autre endroit, un serveur leur dit qu’il restait une table. Cela aurait pu être normal mais là où ils allaient, il fallait au moins réservé une semaine à l’avance ce qu’ils n’avaient en aucun cas fait. Il y avait encore quelques exemples mais on pouvait les ranger dans la catégorie de la chance. Le seul point commun qu’il y avait être en tout ça fut que Misaki avait une télécommande sur elle lorsque ceci se passa car son frère lui avait donné cette télécommande pour passer le temps lorsqu’elle s’ennuyait en lui disant d’être créative avec. Rien ne se passa d’étrange après ce voyage durant quelques semaines. 

Dans la famille de Shokuhou après une semaine de leur voyage, un problème survenu bien que Misaki n’en savait rien pour l’instant… La famille croulait de dettes, il était avantageux d’être d’une famille commerciale mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d’inconvénients que ce soit les concurrents, les prêts ou encore la vente du produit qui déterminer sa richesse et son salaire. En ce moment, un concurrent avait causé beaucoup de problème à leur famille, il l’avait même devancé les Shokuhou. Il avait réussi à ce que les clients ne s’intéressent plus à leurs produits qui avait pour conséquence une baisse importante de leur richesse et si ça continué ils se retrouveraient bientôt à la rue. Après tout, plus un foyer ou une personne était riche plus elle avait d’impôts à payer mais surtout lorsqu’elle venait d’une famille commerciale elle devait payer tout les salariés, les sponsors, la fabrication,… mais plus encore les prêts à la banque,… Et plus une enceinte était connue plus les prêts de banque étaient important. La famille ne savait pas comment faire, il avait un mois et demi pour régler cette situation et aucune solution n’était envisageable. Après quelques semaines rien ne s’était arrangé, les parents étaient de plus en plus sombre et ne montraient presque aucune affection aux deux enfants qu’ils avaient. Ni le frère ni la sœur ne compris pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi, aucun des deux n’étaient au courant de leur situation.

Un incident arriva vers la fin du mois soit plus que deux semaines pour régler la situation. Ils étaient dans un parc, il y avait plein d’enfants autour d’eux. Misaki voulu jouer avec des personnes de son âge mais les autres enfants était beaucoup moins chaleureux qu’elle était. 

«C’est la fille de la famille Shokuhou ! Vous savez celle qui va bientôt faire faillite.» dit un enfant.

« Il était temps depuis le temps qu’elle prenait l’attention. » dit un autre.

« Cette famille n’ai fait que de perdants. Ce n’est qu’une famille de perdants.» se moqua l’un.

« Elle devrait mieux brûler en enfer ! C’est tout ce qu’elle mérite ! » cracha l’autre.

La petite fille qui avait au début pris sur elle puis avait senti de la tristesse mais c’en était trop les seules émotions qui lui restaient fut la haine et la colère. Elle voulait qu’ils disparaissent tous à cet instant-là, qu’ils meurent, qui se blessent tout ce qui pouvait les attrister. Et sans savoir pourquoi elle sortit sa télécommande en la pointant vers eux, elle avait juste suivi son instinct.

« Vous ferez mieux de tous disparaître et j’espère que vous deviendrait muets pour ne plus parler et entendre vos voix si irritables ! Je vous déteste et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous blessiez comme vous m’avez blessé ! ». elle cria ses mots en utilisant toutes les émotions négatives qu’elle avait en appuyant sur la télécommande.

Les autres enfants ne parlèrent plus et avec leurs mains ils se frappèrent eux-mêmes avant de disparaître, Misaki ne compris pas ce qu’il s’était passé. Pendant ce temps, le frère ne compris pas lui aussi mais les parents étaient presque sûres de ce qui venait de se passer après cet incident, ils rentrèrent directement à la maison. Tout se passa habituellement jusqu’à le coucher vienne.

« Misaki reste ici. » ordonna sa mère.

Yuhaki partit dormir tandis que la sœur resta ici avec sa mère et son père. Les parents avaient réfléchis de qu’il s’était passé durant ce mois-ci et pendant leur voyage et leur théorie collait parfaitement avec tout ces événements.

« Oui, maman ? » dit innocemment la plus jeune.

« Appelle moi mère désormais comme tu diras père maintenant. » dit la mère sur un ton autoritaire.

« Pourquoi ? » ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait.

« Il est grand temps que tu te comportes comme une noble. »

Misaki ne dit rien après tout qui pouvait lui en vouloir, elle n’avait que 6 ans à l’époque et ne comprenait pas tout puis elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect à sa mère.

« Ton programme de demain continuera comme d’habitude, tes leçons commenceront à 8 heures.»

« D’accord. » répondit simplement la petite fille malgré son jeune âge, elle était intelligente après tout vu qu’elle venait d’une famille aisée les cours étaient beaucoup plus dures et avancés pour elle car ses parents voulaient qu’elle ait toutes les notions des nobles pour qu’un jour elle puisse prendre la suite de leur entreprise avec son frère.

« Ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on voulait te parler. » déclara la femme.

« As-tu remarqué des choses étranges ?» dit le père qui n’avait rien dit jusqu’à là.

L’enfant réfléchit et dû bien avouer qu’effectivement il y avait eu des événements étranges comme cette journée ou encore pendant le voyage mais elle ne compris toujours pas en quoi ils voulaient en venir.

« En effet. »

« Et tu n’as aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? » demanda l’homme.

« Non, je n’ai aucune idée. » répondit-elle honnêtement.

Eh bien, ils n’étaient pas étonnés ils n’en avaient jamais parlé après tout.

« Des personnes peuvent avoir des pouvoirs dans ce monde bien que cela reste rare. Les pouvoirs se développent au fil du temps donc personne ne sait si il en a tout de suite. Et toi avec tout ces événements étranges, nous pouvons en conclure que tu en as.» expliqua la mère.

La fille ne compris pas, il y avait beaucoup d’informations à assimiler d’un coup. Elle refusa, cette possibilité un court instant.

« Ce n’est pas possible ! Pourquoi en aurais-je ? » elle était paniquée.

« Ça suffit ! Comporte-toi comme une personne de ta classe doit le faire ! Ne sois pas aussi paniquer pour si peu. » dit l’homme avec un ton autoritaire qui fit stopper net Misaki.

« Quel est mon pouvoir ? » elle essaya d’être le moins paniquée possible.

« Je pense que c’est de contrôler les personnes avec une télécommande. » déclara la mère.

La personne qui n’avait que 6 ans fut profondément détruite par cette nouvelle, elle n’avait jamais voulu avoir un pouvoir et encore pire ce pouvoir était le plus manipulateur qui existait. Elle n’en voulait pas mais n’avait pas le choix. Lorsque ses parents la laissèrent allait dormir, elle s’enferma dans sa chambre et se mit au lit. Elle n’avait rien laissé paraître devant ses parents comme ils l’avaient exigé mais seule elle pleura de son pouvoir, de l’attitude de ses parents,… car maintenant elle savait que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Les parents reçurent une lettre leur disant qu’ils devaient payer dans le délais convenu sous peine de voir tout leurs biens pris et de se retrouver à la rue. Et cette lettre fut la cause de tout dans un cas.

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas la fin d’un jour mais le début d’un nouveau jour…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez compris l'histoire car il se peut que vous vous sentiez parfois perdu.


	7. Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur puis d'internet. - _ -  
> Yuhaki est le frère de Misaki. Si vous voulez écoutez le son au moment de la mention de River Flows in You (https://youtu.be/XVFBF1YeuHg) violon cover : Laura Castillo.

Chapitre 7 : Manipulation

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, la pauvre fille fut fatiguée car ses heures de sommeil se comptait sur les doigts d’une main. Elle s’était levée juste un peu avant qu’une personne chargée de la réveiller tout les matins à la même heure. Elle se prépara, pris son petit-déjeuner en silence où serait une ambiance tendue était dans l’air. Elle fit ses cours essayant d’être le plus absorbée là-dedans pour oublier sa peine. Enfin fini, elle alla dans sa chambre ne voulant pas y sortir et ne voir aucun être humain. Mais, il semblait que la vie avait des plans différents pour elle. Elle entendit une personne toquait à la porte bien qu’elle voulait l’ignorer car cela ne correspondait pas à son étiquette ou si vous préférez à une conduite d’une personne de son rang. Cette personne lui avait annoncé que ses parents l’avaient demandé à leur bureau et elle reparti à ses occupations. Misaki se sentit effrayée car depuis hier , elle ne les reconnaissait plus : ils étaient si froids… Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient comme ça envers eux mais essaya de se persuader que ses parents regrettaient leurs actes et allaient demander pardon. C’est sur cette dernière pensée qu’ elle alla les rejoindre. Elle toqua deux fois avant qu’on lui accorde le droit d’entrer. Sa mère était sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau et son père sur la chaise à côté d’elle toujours derrière le bureau. La petite fille n’osa prononcer un seul mot, elle avait peur puis elle pensait qu’elle serait réprimander si un mot sortait de sa bouche sans autorisation. Les deux adultes la regardèrent en silence avant que la femme décide de prendre la parole.

« Misaki, nous n’avons pas terminé la discussion la dernière fois bien que on sera amené à te parler souvent à cause des derniers événements. » elle s’arrêta un instant regardant celle à qui elle s’adressait, en faisant comprendre à l’autre qu’elle introduisait la base du problème. Et elle repris.  
« As-tu enfin accepté ton pouvoir ? » allant droit au but.

Eh ben l’enfant ne pouvait la contredire car lorsqu’on analysait les précédents incidents elle remarquait qu’elle avait toujours la télécommande sur elle et avait t un fort désir de pouvoir agir à chaque fois, on ne pouvait plus appeler cela des coïncidences et l’évidence même ne pouvait être nié. Cependant, il était encore difficile pour Misaki d’accepter encore cette possibilité ou encore d’y croire après tout il n’y avait qu’une chance sur on sait combien d’avoir de tels pouvoirs ou même en avoir. De plus, elle avait appris hier que des personnes ayant des pouvoirs existaient et qu’elle en faisait partie c’était trop à assimiler en une seule nuit. Sauf, qu’elle n’avait d’autre choix que d’acquiescer si elle ne voulait pas que ses parents attirent leurs foudres sur elle et avoir une leçon sur la conduite de quelqu’un de sa classe. Ses parents avaient toujours été stricts sur l’étiquette des personnes de leur classe mais que lorsqu’ils étaient entre eux normalement ils pouvaient laisser tomber ces ‘ ‘ bonnes manières’’ le tant qu’ils n’étaient pas à table ou la situation ne l’obligeait pas. Et là, on pouvait dire que la situation l’obligeait à être ainsi alors elle hocha la tête toujours effrayée si elle sortait un mot. La mère continua satisfaite de sa réponse.

« As-tu une idée de comment tu l’utilise ? » l’interrogea-t-elle la transperçant du regard.

«Avec une télécommande, je suppose… » sa voix était faible. Ayant presque réfléchit toute la nuit à ce sujet, elle remarqua bien que ces événements étranges était arrivé en même temps que cet objet.

« Eh ben, nous même ne sommes pas sûrs mais cette théorie semble la plus plausible. Dit le père jusqu’à la silencieux.

« Puis-je me retirer ou avait vous encore besoin de moi ?» demanda la petite fille déçue que ses parents ne présente aucune excuse et voulant fuir car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter la réalité.

« Non. » dit fermement le père au grand malheur de l’enfant.  
« Il y a encore une chose… » commença la mère.

« Nous voulons que tu ailles chez les Ristin » poursuivit le père.

Les Ristin était une compagnie fabricant des vêtements de toute sortes qui au cours de deux mois était passé de petite entreprise à une entreprise moyenne bien qu’elle se dirigeait à être promu grande entreprise. Mais surtout, elle s’appelait ainsi car c’était une famille qui l’avait créer et en était à la tête. 

« Pourquoi ? » fut sa seule réponse fronçant les sourcils à ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

« Vois-tu, ils discriminent leurs employés et les maltraitent, leurs conditions de travail sont abominables. » dit simplement la femme.

Misaki avait l’air choquée mais en même temps incrédule ce que sa mère remarqua : « Si tu ne me crois pas, vois toi même ce dossier. » tendant le dossier à sa fille.

L’enfant pris le dossier, inspecta pour voir le dossier si il y avait une indication fausse. Elle avait confiance en ses parents mais on lui avait appris à faire preuve de méfiance qu’importe qui s’était. Après vérification, il semblait vrai et elle redonna à celle qui lui avait donné plus tôt.

« Nous voulons que tu modifies sa mémoire pour que les Ristin arrêtent leur marché afin que les employés ne souffrent plus.» finit la mère. 

« Mais, si je fais ça ne se retrouveront-ils pas au chômage ? » s’inquiéta Misaki.

« C’est là que nous interviendrons, nous les aiderons à s’en sortir. » répondit le père.

« Et la police ne peut-on la prévenir ? » essaya la fille.

« Le patron corrompt les policiers, alors c’est non.»

« Et si ma télécommande ne fonctionne pas ?» fit remarquer la jeune fille espérant secrètement que son pouvoir disparaîtrait mystérieusement.  
« Il y a très peu de chances mais cela nous permettra de savoir que ton pouvoir ne fonctionne pas ainsi .» expliqua la mère.

Il y avait une chose qui dérangeait Misaki depuis tout à l’heure c’était que personne n’avait l’air de s’intéressait à sa sécurité mais plus à son pouvoir qu’autre chose… Cependant, elle décida de l’ignorer.

« Il n’y a aucun autre moyen ? » demanda la sœur visiblement répulsive à ce genre de moyen.

« Aucun autre. Misaki ton pouvoir est un don de la nature, grâce à lui tu pourras accomplir de grandes choses et aider un tas de personnes, il faut juste que tu apprennes à le maîtriser. Alors ne le repousse pas et accepte-le. D’accord ?» bizarrement même la voix de sa mère était douce, l’enfant se sentait mal à l’aise. 

« Nous avons pris rendez-vous avec lui à 19 heures, tu assisteras donc avec nous sur motif qu’on veut que tu comprennes mieux le monde du travail. » dit le père puis lui fit comprendre qu’elle pouvait partir.

Misaki repartit dans sa chambre et partit se préparer pour cette soirée. Pendant, qu’elle attendait dans sa chambre elle réfléchissait à tout ça. Elle n’avait encore rien dit à son frère mais elle pensait bientôt le faire lorsqu’elle même aura accepté ce qui avait changé dans sa vie. Ensuite, elle n’approuvait toujours pas les choix de ses parents mais si elle avait le don de faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait rester les bras croisés n’es - ce pas ? Après tout, si on lui a donné ce ‘ ‘don’’, c’est qu’il y avait une raison. Mais même avec toutes ces raisons, elle n’en voulait pas. Cela la dérangeait vraiment, elle avait une vie parfaite avant qu’il n’apparaisse ! Il est vrai qu’il était parfois contraignant de se comporter comme une personne de sa classe mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle aimait l’élégance, la nourriture, les soirées,…du haut de son rang et là c’est comme si un ouragan était venu et avait tout détruit sur son passage. Aujourd’hui, elle savait ce qu’elle allait faire, elle culpabiliser déjà mais si elle leur refusait qui sait ce qu’ils feraient…Elle avait pourtant confiance en ses parents mais elle ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’avoir ce genre de pensée.  
Elle entendit toquer à la porte, quelqu’un l’avait prévenu que ses parents l’attendaient dans la voiture. Misaki portait une robe vert foncé soignée qui lui un peu au bas des genoux pour une personne de son âge et ses cheveux était toujours détachées. Lorsqu’elle vit ses parents, ils l’attendaient déjà dans la voiture, l’un ayant un smoking et ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués en arrière tandis que l’autre avait une robe rouge et sa coupe de cheveux était un chignon. La fille prit une profonde inspiration et monta dans le voiture sachant déjà qu’elle regretterait ce qu’elle allait faire. Arrivés à destination, ils présentèrent leur carte pour montrer qu’ils avaient pris rendez-vous. Le vigile après l’avoir regardé, leur dit qu’ils pouvaient y aller et leur indiqua le dernier étage. Le plan était simple parler comme si de rien n’était puis au moment de se serrer la main le père l’attrapera et l’empêchera de parler tandis que Misaki lui implanteras de nouveaux souvenirs grâce à sa télécommande et la mère se chargera d’éteindre toutes les caméras durant une minute et d’effacer toutes les données de leur caméra. C’est pourquoi la mère ne les suivit pas au dernier étage partant vers la salle de contrôle car c’était à elle de donner le signal de quand passer à l’action ou plutôt le deuxième car ils commenceront lorsque le père aura dit merci de nous avoir reçu et là la mère coupera toutes les caméras disant que c’est bon et en profitera pour effacer toute trace de leur passage quelle qu’elle soit. Comme ça, cela faisait un plan assez irréaliste mais lorsqu’une personne excellait dans l’informatique, l’autre était un très bon comédien ainsi qu’une personne qui avait un pouvoir surpuissant, on ne pouvait plus qualifier ça de impossible. Son père et Misaki se retrouvèrent au dernier étage, il y avait que deux portes l’une se trouvait à côté de l’ascenseur, c’était celui de son assistant et au fond du couloir c’était le patron des Ristin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la deuxième porte et toquèrent une voix assez grave leur dit d’entrer. Ce bureau était très grand et offrait une vue sur toute la ville. Il y avait des canapés qui étaient en face des un des autres séparés par une table basse tandis que le bureau était en bois où il y avait une tonne de papier éparpillé et un ordinateur. Les vitres du bureau était en verre laissant traverser les rayons du soleil ce qui rendait très lumineux le lieu. La jeune fille se sentit nerveuse et avait des papillons dans le ventre à cause du stress mais elle fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser ressortir ce qui semblait assez bien fonctionné car personne ne lui demandait si elle ça allait. Le patron avait les cheveux bruns clair presque blond, il avait quelques rides sur son front, ses yeux étaient bleu et se reflétaient particulièrement bien avec le soleil et il portait un smoking noir.

« Bonjour monsieur. » dit le père.

« Je vous salue aussi .Qui est la charmante jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? » demanda le patron.

« C’est Misaki, ma fille. Elle est là pour apprendre le monde du travail. » 

« Bonjour, monsieur… » dit la fille faiblement et ayant un poil de tristesse dans sa voix.  
Il dût de ne pas le remarquer car il lui dit aussi abordant un sourire, il était difficile pour elle de le voir si il était comme ses parents le décrivaient, il avait l’air si gentil… Après, les salutations ils s’assirent pour parler d’affaires pendant au moins une heure ou deux heures pour beaucoup de personnes cela était vite ennuyeux mais pas pour Misaki qui était excitée de tout ça mais la féerie fut rompue car venait le temps de dire au revoir au patron. Le père serra la main de l’autre et il entendit c’est bon de sa femme qui venait de couper les caméras et qui était en train d’effacer toute preuve de leur passage ici. Le père d’un geste rapide baillone le patron et le mis au sol en le maintenant c’était au tour de Misaki de jouer… Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et si elle le laissait s’en sortir ce sera de sa faute si des personnes souffrent non ? Dans tout les cas, elle n’était pas sûre que son pouvoir marchait ainsi. Elle prit sa télécommande et marcha vers lui résignée à son sort ainsi que l’autre. Il s’était débattu mais s’était arrêté lorsqu’il a compris que personne ne viendra le sauver. L’enfant s’était arrêté devant lui et accroupi posant sa télécommande sur le front du patron.

« Je suis désolée… » sa voix était rempli de regrets mais lorsqu’elle vu les yeux de l’autre, il n’y avait qu’une seule émotion : l’effroi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir mais ça faisait mal à son cœur qu’on la regarde comme si elle était un bourreau. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit et elle commença à ordonner « Tu dissous la compagnie des Ristin , tu verseras tout l’argent qui reste aux employés et tu voudras être un simple fermier gagnant sa vie honnêtement et aidant les personnes dans le besoin. » elle appuya sur la télécommande à la fin de son monologue. La personne était évanoui sûrement à cause que Misaki avait trop d’énergie pour utiliser son pouvoir. D’ailleurs, elle se sentait fatiguée à cause de tout ça, son père lui dit qu’ils partaient sans se presser et ils le firent car ils avaient réussi à être discret sans qu’on se doute de quelque chose. Arrivés chez eux, ses parents l’autorisèrent à sauter le repas pour qu’elle se repose. C’était la première fois qu’elle utilisait son pouvoir intentionnellement et ça l’avait épuisé, elle n’était plus en capacité de réfléchir et dormit directement lorsqu’elle se posa sur son lit. Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, les rayons du soleil tapait déjà fort sur la fenêtre, elle s’étonna que personne n’est venu la réveiller. Elle repensa à hier et cela l’attrista, elle venait de décider de la vie de quelqu’un sans son consentement même si c’était pour le bien des employés, prendre la vie de quelqu’un comme ça c’était si… Non ,elle ne voulait ni le prononcer ou l’entendre dans sa tête. Maintenant, elle savait comment utiliser son pouvoir bien que ça lui consommait beaucoup d’énergie, il fallait qu’elle apprenne à la maîtriser comme sa mère l’avait dit malgré l’envie de rejeter son pouvoir mais il était temps pour elle de l’accepter et elle le savait. Avant ça, cependant, elle devait se rendre dans le bureau de ses parents car elle était vraiment étonné que personne ne l’est réveillée. Ah, elle avait oublier de s’habiller avant de faire quoique ce soit, après s’être préparée elle portait un chemise à carreaux vert et blanc avec une veste marron/ beige ainsi qu’ un pantalon marron. Elle se dirigea vers sa destination et toqua à la porte. Deux vois résonnèrent en symbiose disant qu’elle pouvait rentrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et ses parents furent un peu surpris de la voir ici mais cela passa très vite.

« Bonjour. » commença d’une voix hésitante Misaki.

« Bonjour. As-tu bien dormi ? » dirent les deux en même temps.

« Oui, mais à ce propos pourquoi ne pas m’avoir réveillé ? »

« Eh ben, tu étais tellement fatiguée hier, qu’on a pensé qu’il valait mieux que tu te reposes.» dit la mère.

« Je vous suis reconnaissante. Merci. » dit la fille.

«Avant que tu t’en ailles, deux choses. La première ne dit pas à ton frère que tu as des pouvoirs. La deuxième, on devra refaire une chose comme hier, demain. Prépare toi. » dit le père.

Misaki était confuse de tout ça mais pensait qu’ils avaient une bonne raison donc elle ne dit rien les laissant continuer.

« Il s’agit de la famille Grivirio, nous nous sommes aperçut que lorsqu’ils faisaient de la marchandise, des substances non autorisées et d’autres marchandises illégales se trouvaient dans leurs produits.» annonça la mère. Et montra le dossier, si elle voulait vérifier. Misaki le prit et effectivement tout avait l’air en place. Elle connaissait la chanson même si elle avait écouté une seule fois alors elle acquiesça et partit. Aujourd’hui ses parents lui avaient fait sauter ces cours donc elle profita pour aller à la bibliothèque et trouver toutes sortes d’informations sur les pouvoirs et la famille Grivirio. Elle chercha dans l’étagère et trouva un livre sur la famille Grivirio. Elle alla s’installer sur une table et commença à le lire.

La famille Grivirio est une famille connue depuis des générations, elle était 1ère dans le commerce il y a très longtemps avant que la famille Shokuhou n’apparaisse et prenne leur place ainsi que la famille Biloj qui devancera la famille Grivirio mais sera toujours derrière les Shokuhou.  
C’ est une entreprise de vêtements qui est toujours à la pointe de la mode et fait toujours de son mieux pour dépasser ses concurrents. Le livre qu’elle a lu n’avait pas tellement d’informations utiles selon elle et puis dans tout les cas à quoi s’attendait elle, ce n’est pas comme si dans un livre il allait vous parler qu’ils on font du trafic illégal si cela est secret. Elle savait que demain ce sera la même chose qu’hier , elle ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir ainsi mais si tu avais la possibilité d’agir pour régler ce genre de problèmes et sans effusion de sang, n’était il pas ton devoir de le faire ?! Misaki ne pouvait pas en parler à son frère bien que c’était comme lui mentir, elle ne pouvait se sentir soulager qu’il soit en dehors de ces problèmes. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus nier qu’elle en avait mais comment le maîtriser. Personne ne semblait en avoir à part elle dans sa famille. Le comprendre était quelque peu difficile, elle savait qu’elle pouvait implanter des idées et contrôler des personnes. Seulement, s’arrêtait-il là ? Elle décida de parcourir la bibliothèque pour voir si il y avait une écriture à ce sujet après tout ses parents étaient les premiers à avoir deviné donc il devait être au courant de quelque chose. Elle parcourra toute la bibliothèque et ne trouva rien à ce sujet, ce qui lui parut étrange, elle tenta une deuxième fois toujours rien… Elle abandonna finalement et se concentra à réfléchir de ce qu’elle allait pouvoir dire demain… Pendant qu’elle se préparait à prête pour demain, elle entendit son frère jouait du violon ça l’avait toujours apaisé d’entendre l’air doux que jouait son frère. Elle s’ assit derrière son frère qui ne l’avait toujours pas vu absorbé par sa musique. Elle ne pensait plus rien en se disant qu’il fallait laisser faire temps et se concentra sur le son du violon en fermant les yeux comme son frère d’ailleurs. La musique s’arrêta et elle rouvrit les yeux félicitant l’aîné. Il les rouvrit à l’entente de sa sœur et il sourit bien qu’un peu embarrassé.

« Misaki, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?» il était un gêné que sa sœur l’ait vu jouer.

« Depuis, 5 minutes je pense. En tout cas, lorsque je suis arrivée tu avais déjà fermé les yeux. » réfléchit-elle et se sentant assez étrange à la question qui venait de poser.

« Oh, alors ça fait longtemps. »

« Pourquoi semble tu embarrassé que je t’ai écouté. » et ce n’est pas la première fois que je t’entends. Tu n’étais pas ainsi les autres fois. » analysant la situation et ne comprenant pas spécialement.

«Eh, ben je suis en train d’apprendre ce morceau mais c’est loin d’être satisfaisant… » expliquant Yuhaki détournant la tête.

La petite fille avait envie de le taquiner mais elle ne le fit pas parce que le voir ainsi lui donnait pitié. « Je suis sûre que tu y parviendras, fais le moi écouter lorsque tu le maîtriseras.» avec des yeux empli d’étoiles… 

« Très bien, maintenant pars tu me déconcentres. » ne pouvant refuser les yeux qui se présentaient à lui et ne voulant pas être plus gêné que d’habitude.

« D’accord, d’accord. » elle avait une voix enjoué et parti.

Le reste de la soirée c’était bien passé et Misaki avait des forces pour demain pour éviter de se sentir extrêmement fatiguée après avoir utilisé son pouvoir. Ses parents lui avait annoncé que ses cours reprendraient normalement demain et qu’à la fin , ils étaient invités à la soirée des Grivirio à 19 heures. Elle était prête pour demain et ses parents lui avait fourni son script pour l’utiliser sur celui qui gérait les affaires de la famille Grivirio. 

Quelqu’un venu la réveiller, le réveil était assez difficile aujourd’hui mais avec tout l’effort et la grâce d’un éléphant, elle sortit du lit. Elle troqua son pyjama contre d’autres vêtements. Ensuite, elle alla manger, sur la table il y avait toute sortes de pâtisseries ou viennoiseries au plus grand bonheur de Misaki qui prit presque une de chaque avant qu’une personne qui s’occupait d’elle lui dit de s’arrêter au plus grand désarroi de l’enfant. Puis, elle alla se brosser les dents et partit suivre ses cours. Enfin, il était temps d’aller à la soirée : Misaki, son père et sa mère y sont allés et Yuhaki est resté ici voulant continuer à s’améliorer au violon. Misaki était un peu moins nerveuse que la dernière fois mais toujours un peu. Ils arrivèrent et présentèrent leur carte pour montrer qu’ils étaient inviter. Ils continuèrent tranquillement jouant très bien le jeu. Avant de rentrer la mère demanda si tout le monde était OK sur ce qu’ils faisaient, les deux hochèrent la tête ayant un air déterminé sur leur visage et ils rentèrent dans la pièce. Tout était tranquille, les parents se présenta devant les autres et en même temps leur fille. Un moment donné Misaki entendu quelqu’un dire faillite mais n’y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Le plan était simple mais il fallait être plus discret la dernière fois. Il attendrait la fin de la soirée ou plutôt avant que le chef de la famille Grivirio fasse une annonce car à ce moment-là il devra passer vers un couloir loin des invités le seul problème était les gardes du corps. La mère partira plus tôt après s’être assuré de où était la salle de contrôle, elle piratera le système, le courant s’éteindra laissant la panique et le père en profitera pour dire aux gardes qui peut réparer le système mais ne sait pas où on doit aller pour le réparer si ça ne fonctionne pas , ils passeront au plan B, il électrocutera les gardes et Misaki se chargera du reste. La fille était assez sereine, il y avait deux plans et son pouvoir qui n’avait pas encore de nom réglait plutôt bien les problèmes même si elle voulait régler les soucis autrement, il n’y avait que ce choix. Rester les bras croisé n’avancera à rien de toute façon donc elle a décidé d’agir même si la méthode ne lui convenait pas. On était la fin de la soirée, le chef partit accompagné de quelques gardes, Misaki et son père se sont faufilés au travers de la foule lorsqu’ils ont vu que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la scène. Ils en profitaient pour partir et le couloir était assez éclairé. Les deux se cachèrent derrière un mur attendant la coupure de courant et de toutes autres sortes matériels électroniques et puis vint le moment. Le père se rapprocha d’eux.

« Bonjour. » dit le père se tenant à quelques mètres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit l’un des gardes.

« Je suis juste un électricien qui était en compagnie de Mme Rili. » sa voix était innocente.

« Électricien ? » dit le second garde visiblement intéressait.

« Patron.» dirent les deux gardes.

« Très bien. Pouvez- vous nous aider à réparer cette panne de courant, s’il vous plaît ? » il était exaspéré par la situation.

«Bien sûr, juste quelqu’un pourrait m’accompagner, je ne sais pas où la salle se trouve.» le père paraissait son innocent… 

« Va Rolando.» dit la future victime à son garde.

Rolando s’exécuta et l’accompagna jusqu’à la salle.

« Vous semblez connaître, pourtant on est dans le noir. » remarqua le faux électricien.

« Nous avons été formé pour connaître toute le plan de la maison au cas où si quelque chose se passerait comme aujourd’hui. » expliqua-t-il simplement sans comprendre qu’elle était l’ampleur de sa réponse.

Les deux marchèrent un petit moment en silence et un moment le père se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée du garde. Il avait un bon sens de l’orientation donc il était facile pour lui de retrouver son chemin. Pendant ce temps, Misaki attendait toujours tranquillement et entendit la conversation des deux autres.

« Chef, ça ira pour expliquer cette situation ? »

« Oui, et puis ils font fan de nos vêtements ça valait le coup de voler les croquis à la famille Shokuhou. »

La fille fut choquée d’apprendre ça. Quoi comment était ce possible ? Ils n’avaient aucun droit. La colère commençait à venir sur elle.

« Vous avez été très discret, ils ne se doutent de rien. »

« Effectivement. Bientôt on causera la perte de cette famille et on sera promu premier. »

« J’en doute pas mais vous ne regrettez pas qu’à cause de vous ils se retrouveront à la rue. »

« Non, en fait j’en trésailles d’avance. » sa voix était si excitée que la fille savait qu’il s’en délectait   
sans connaître son visage. Cela l’énervait vraiment.

La rage prit le contrôle sur elle, il n’ y avait plus de plan qui tenait, elle allait régler le problème une bonne fois pour toutes. Il n’y avait aucunement besoin de lumière pour utiliser son pouvoir. L’enfant s’avança sans se soucier si elle faisait du bruit ou non, elle s’approcha d’eux puis appuya sur sa télécommande sans aucun son, seul le silence les accompagna. 

Le père revient là où il y avait Misaki. Ne sachant pas ce qu’il s’est passait, il continua à jouer la comédie.

« Oh, je me suis perdu ! » s’exclama-t-il. 

« Ah père, je m’en suis occupée. » l’entendant venir pour lui dire qu’il n’avait plus besoin de faire semblant.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » il fut étonné de ce qu’ il venait d’entendre.

« Ils ont dit qu’ils avaient volé des plans de notre famille et presser qu’on soit à la rue.Après je ne sais pas trop mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

« Regardons juste la conférence et partons. » comprenant peu à peu la situation.

La lumière est revenue miraculeusement et les deux partirent voir la conférence. Lorsqu’ils se sont trouvés à côté de la scène, on pouvait entendre beaucoup de personnes souffler de soulagement sur ce qui venait de se passer. Le chef de la famille arriva et l’un des gardes avec lui.

« Bonjour. Je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer. J’ai une annonce à vous faire… J’ai volé les croquis de la famille Shokuhou et je me suis les appropriés pour causer leur faillite ainsi que devenir numéro 1. Ce n’est pas tout durant nos exportations ont vendait de la drogue, cela augmentait nos revenus. Bref, tout le mérite revient à la famille Shokuhou et je leur ligue toute ma fortune ainsi que notre compagnie. » termina celui qui s’occupait de la famille Grivirio toujours sous l’emprise du pouvoir de Misaki. Et le garde renchérit en affirmant et montrant les plans signé sous le nom de la famille Shokuhou. 

Toutes les personnes étaient choquées d’apprendre ça, on entendaient plein chuchotements et des regards dégoûtés sur lui. Quelqu’un cria qu’il méritait d’aller en prison et tous se mirent d’accord là-dessus. Le chef retrouva ses esprits essayant de nier ce qu’il venait de dire mais c’était trop tard. Il fut arrêté par la police et elle s’excusa auprès de la famille de Misaki, lui promettant une part d’argent. Ainsi, l’enfant et l’homme rejoignirent leur mère et partirent. Arrivés sur place, la fille partit directement dans sa chambre pour dormir, elle avait déjà mangé pendant la soirée et à peine sur le lit que le sommeil lui vint.

Pendant que Misaki dormait, les parents se rassemblèrent dans leur bureau pour parler.

« Alors, on a enfin régler ce problème. » dit le père.

« Oui, nous devrons recevoir l’argent pour payer avant la date de délais et nous en aurons encore plus qu’avant.» répondit la mère.

« Alors, on sait ce qu’il nous reste à faire. » un peu hésitant.

« Oui, nous en avons discuté et nous le ferons. Personne ne peut échapper à son destin. » sa voix était inébranlable et ses yeux si froids.

Lorsque Misaki se réveilla, il devait être midi, elle était encore si fatiguée d’hier mais heureuse à la fois. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était si contente d’avoir ces pouvoirs. Elle alla se présenter dans le bureau de ses parents, ils ne lui demandèrent rien et partit pour ses cours de l’après-midi, quoique avant elle voulait manger. Ses cours se passèrent bien et alla retrouver son frère lui demandant si il avait réussi à maîtriser son air. Yuhaki avait répondu que non mais qu’il s’était améliorer. Après avoir discuté, ils ont voulu faire une partie d’échec et le frère gagna.

« Pourquoi, tu gagnes à chaque fois ? » la sœur s’effondrait sur la table en évacuant sa frustration.

« Parce que je suis plus intelligent. » dit le frère comme si c’était une évidence.

« Eh ! Je gagnerais la prochaine fois. » elle répondit sur un ton défensive.

« C’est ce que vous dîtes toujours, j’attends. » il aimait la taquiner.

« Tu verras ! ». cria-t-elle.

Les jours passèrent, rien de particulier ne s’était passé à part qu’ils avaient récupéré l’argent qui leur revenait de droit et que la marque de vêtements de la famille Grivirio ainsi que les croquis volés par celle-ci était devenue la marque de vêtements Shokuhou. Plus de ruine, plus de soucis, tranquillité… Son pouvoir elle avait fini par l’accepter à peu près, dès fois elle avait du mal mais savait qu’il pouvait être utile. Un jour, ses parents la demandèrent dans le bureau et y alla.

« Misaki.» dit la mère.

« Oui ? » bien qu’elle posait la question elle savait à peu près ce qu’il se passait.

« Je pense que tu t’en doutes mais nous allons te demander d’une autre compagnie mais cette fois seule. » continua la mère.

Hein ? Quoi ? Une seconde j’avais compris qu’il m’appelait pour cette raison mais seule ! Comment ça ? Pensa l’enfant.

« Seule ? » fut le seul mot qu’elle put sortir.

« Nous pensons que tu peux te débrouiller seule, tu nous l’as montré la dernière fois. »

La fille ne dit rien, elle était très choquée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

« Il suffit juste que tu aies confiance en toi et ton pouvoir. » termina la mère.

Misaki savait qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de refuser, elle avait compris au cours de ses deux premières missions.

« Je prends cette mission. » elle regarda sa mère puis son père qui avait les yeux compatissant mais rempli de tristesse en même temps. L’enfant le remarqua mais ne comprit pas et se dit que ce n’était pas important.

Elle prit le dossier, l’étudia, le remit et se prépara à partir pour 18h00. C’était très simple pour elle maintenant, elle savait mieux comment utiliser son pouvoir cependant n’en connaissait pas encore l’étendue. Il fut l’heure de partir, Misaki prit sa télécommande et se rendit sur le lieu. Lorsqu’elle arriva, elle vu les gardes et les manipula ne sachant pas qu’elle existait. Puis salle de contrôle, la fille cliqua sur sa télécommande et les personnes se mirent à arrêter toutes les caméras en même temps d’effacer toute trace de sa présence. Elle arriva chez Het Gei ( nom et prénom de la cible), elle entra tranquillement. Le pauvre n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’elle cliqua déjà sur sa télécommande sans rien dire et repartit sachant que personne ne saura jamais rien sur son passage. Elle était heureuse de s’être entraînée un peu pour que son organisme puisse supporter son pouvoir sans sentir qu’après utilisation elle avait besoin de dormir. Le lendemain, au journal on disait que le compagnie Het Gei avait décidé d’arrêter les affaires pour divers affaires aussi louches les unes que les autres. Ainsi, cela continua de jours en jours elle avait plus de missions, cela avait grandement amélioré son pouvoir mais pas l’étendue de ses capacités et avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher la vérité à son frère ainsi que du temps pour eux deux.

On lui demanda de faire une autre mission, elle avait l’habitude cela devait faire bien un mois qu’elle en faisait seule. Elle fit comme d’habitude et partit l’accomplir. Elle arriva devant cette compagnie, l’air semblait chaleureux cependant elle ne s’en souciait pas plus que ça après tout beaucoup de compagnies semblaient bien au premier abord. Bizarrement même si elle continuait l’air était le même qu’à l’entrée, elle s’était occupée des caméras et même là-bas c’était la même ambiance. Ça devenait de plus en plus étrange cette histoire. Comment pouvait faire souffrir les employés voyant l’ambiance de cette entreprise ? Elle voulait vraiment savoir mais n’avait aucun moyen de le faire alors elle s’en tenu au dossier. Elle ouvrit la porte étant déjà prête à attaquer mais elle entendit une voix tellement joyeuse que la fille se ravisa.

« Oh ! Que fait un enfant ici ? » demanda la dame.

Cette dame était jeune, les yeux noisettes, des cheveux blonds ainsi qu’une chemise soigné et un pantalon noir qui allaient très bien avec la chemise.

« Bonjour. Je suis Shokuhou Misaki. Je me suis perdue.» inventa l’enfant comme excuse.

«Ah, ce n’est pas bien grave. Je vais t’aider. » répondit la dame enjouée.

Misaki pensait pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas au nom Shokuhou soit c’est parce qu’elle n’en voyait pas l’intérêt ou qu’elle ne savait qui était les Shokuhou. Ce qui ne dérangea pas l’enfant. Bon, il était temps de l’utiliser pour fini sa mission à ce moment précis une personne rentra ne lui laissant pas le temps. Elle aurait pu s’en occuper mais sa curiosité envers cette compagnie ne faisait qu’augmenter. La personne rentra en criant.

« Vélya ! Tu n’as pas rendu ces papiers ! » 

L’enfant fut étonnée de ce qu’elle venait de voir non seulement elle appelait par son prénom alors qu’elle était son supérieure et en plus elle lui faisait des reproches étant prête à la tuer.

« Bélie ! Je suis désolée, je m’occupais d’autres choses que j’ai oublié ces papiers. » Vélya se gratta la tête.

« Tu me dis toujours ça ! Gère mieux ton temps. » elle était exaspérée, c’était toujours la même chose.

« Ne me tue pas. Mais peux-tu arrêter de crier, tu vas lui faire peur ? » désignant Misaki.

« Oh, désolée, c’est qu’elle est très bête. » regardant sa cheffe qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil.   
« Sinon quelle est ton nom ? » s’accroupissant à la hauteur de l’enfant.

« Je suis Shokuhou Misaki. »

« Shokuhou ? » fut étonnée Bélie.

« Oui. » affirma-t-elle.

« Il y a un problème que son nom soit Shokuhou ? Demanda Vélya ne comprenant pourquoi ça l’étonnée.

« Tu ne sais pas qui sont les Shokuhou ? » fut choquée son employé.

« Non. Devrais-je ? » étant sérieuse.

« Dès fois, je me demande pourquoi es-tu la cheffe de cette compagnie.» soupira Bélie.

« C’est la compagnie numéro 1 de vêtements, elle est connue internationalement et c’est une famille ancestrale qui sont premier depuis des siècles maintenant. » termina cette dernière.

« Whaoo ! Ta famille est incroyable Misaki ! » dit la patronne.

Elle m’appelle par mon prénom. Misaki était de plus en plus perdue avec ces personnes tandis qu’elle était heureuse qu’on l’appelle par son prénom, ça faisait longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu.

« Mais ils ne vont pas s’inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas ? On devrait commencer à t’aider pour retrouver ton chemin.» remarqua Vélya.

« Ah, oui.» elle voulait en savoir plus sur elles et comment on expliquais à une personne qu’elle était venue pour te manipuler et repartir comme si de rien n’était ! Par conséquent, elle ne termina pas sa mission voulant en savoir plus demain. Elles l’aidèrent à retrouver son chemin, l’enfant allait de surprise en surprise pendant ce temps. Toutes les personnes faisant partie de la compagnie de Vélya l’appelaient par son prénom et d’autres la taquinaient. Misaki n’avait jamais imaginé qu’une compagnie comme celle-ci puisse exister où le patron avait l’air d’être au même niveau que les employés.

Lorsqu’elle rentra chez elle, ses parents lui demandèrent comment s’était passé la mission, elle répondit qu’ils y avaient eu quelques imprévus alors elle y retournerait demain. La fille voulait régler l’histoire au clair car ça paraissait vraiment étrange ce que ses parents lui avaient dit. Elle pris le dossier et le ramena dans sa chambre rien ne paraissait faux pourtant elle avait vu de ses yeux que c’était différent. Cette compagnie s’appelait Pégase et elle s’occupait de toutes sortes d’activités. Rien de sensationnel. Le lendemain elle se rendit sur place et partit directement voir Vélya. Elle toqua à sa porte cette fois-ci cependant.

« Entrez. » dit la cheffe. Misaki s’exécuta et entra.

« Oh ! Si ce n’est pas Misaki ! Que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu t’es encore perdue. » elle souriait.

« Non ! Je suis venue demander si je pouvais être votre assistante. » le visage de la fille était sérieux ne montrant aucun signe d’hésitation.

« Hein ? » son cerveau n’avait pas encore déchiffré l’information.

« Je veux être votre assistante. » elle mit une main sur son cœur pour lui montrer qu’elle était sincère.

« Tu es trop jeune. » La porte toqua à ce moment donné mais la personne n’attendit pas pour rentrer c’était Bélie.

« Jeune ne veut rien dire et puis je sais parler trois langues. Je maîtrise tout ce qu’il y a savoir sur l’économie,… Bref, mes parents m’ont formé à tout ça et vous dîtes ça alors que vous êtes très jeune pour diriger cette entreprise. » elle la pointa du doigt.

« Ce n’est pas la même chose. Tu l’es alors tu ne travailleras pas ici.»

Bélie avait compris la situation, elle s’avança et pris la fille par les épaules en regardant Vélya.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser sa chance après tout ça pourra l’aider pour plus tard. » remarqua Bélie.

« Bélie… » exaspérée.

« Allez ! » en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

«Très bien mais tu seras ici comme stagiaire. » déclara la plus haute de Pégase.

« Pas de problème. » dit Misaki.

Ainsi l’enfant devint stagiaire ce ne fut pas facile au début Vélya était dure à gérer et épuisante mais elle s’en sortit. Tout le monde était gentille avec elle et l’aidait lorsqu’elle en avait besoin en plus de leur propre travail. L’enfant adorait passer du temps dans cet endroit au fil du temps, elle s’était insérée dans leur compagnie à part entière et ne pensait plus à la maison. Ses parents lui en avaient donné d’autres qu’elle faisaient évidemment mais elle avait menti pour celle-ci car celle de Pégase elle ne l’avait jamais faite. Ses parents l’avaient autorisé d’aller dans une compagnie qu’elle avait inventé pour qu’ils ne se doutent de rien en lui disant que ça l’aidera pour plus tard.

Un jour, dans la compagnie, elle remarqua une porte qu’elle n’avait jamais vu sachant que s’était son heure de pause, elle y alla. La curiosité l’avait attiré, elle ouvrit la porte et vu un grand hangar. Beaucoup de personnes se battaient entre eux tandis que d’autres étaient en train de regarder des plans, d’autres en train de réparer des machines,… L’enfant ne comprit ce qu’il se passait puis elle vu Vélya parlaient avec d’autres personnes et rentrer par une sorte de porte franchement indescriptible. Elle ne voulut pas tarder plus longtemps et partit demandait des explications sur ce qu’elle venait de voir. Elle arriva dans le bureau et mit les mains sur la table de la cheffe.

« Peux-tu m’expliquer ? » cria l’enfant.

« Quoi ? » totalement incompréhensible de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je t’ai vu dans ce hangar, des gens se battaient, d’autres réparaient des grosses machines ! C’est quoi c’est une secte ? » cria-t-elle.

« Une secte ? Bien sûr que non ! C’est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu travailles ici.» souffla la cheffe.

« Expliquez-vous alors ! » elle était très énervée car elle avait toujours cru que c’était une compagnie honnête mais ce qu’elle venait de voir.

« Tu fais du bon travail mais ça n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’on fait. En fait c’est une organisation de secrète qui a pour but de protéger la population. En gros, agents secrets.» répondit simplement la femme.

« Pardon ? » elle était totalement incrédule.

« J’ai dis qu’on était une organisation d’agents secrets. » 

« Tu me dis comme ça ! » elle était totalement confuse.

« Oui, tu l’as vu donc autant te le dire. D’ailleurs je passerais un savon à la personne qui a oublié d’activer le système de la porte pour le cacher. » « En plus, j’ai juste répondu à ta question.» haussant les épaules.

« Si tu ne me crois pas. Pourquoi ne pas utilisé ta télécommande ? » désignant son sac là où elle la rangeait. 

« Hein ? » ne comprenant absolument pas comment quelqu’un pouvait lui demander une chose comme ça.

« Je sais que tu en as donc vas-y si tu ne me crois pas.» elle était sincère.

« Eh donc, je ne veux pas.» dit simplement Misaki.

« Alors tu me crois ? » demanda simplement Vélya.

« Tu m’autorise à l’utiliser sur toi ? J’ai encore du mal à y croire.» elle hésitait vraiment mais sinon elle ne pourra pas être sûre. Car une phrase traînait toujours dans sa tête où on lui disait de ne jamais faire confiance aux personnes sans s’en être assuré.

« Vas-y, tu m’as demandé avant alors j’ai confiance.» répondit Vélya d’un sourire.

Elle cliqua sur sa télécommande assez retentissante sauf qu’elle voulait être sûre qui ne lui cachait rien mais contrairement à la dernière fois elle vu les souvenirs de Vélya . Elle vu son enfance : une petite fille se battant dans la rue, allant à l’orphelinat et se faire recruter par une personne qui lui proposait de protéger l’orphelinat en échange de ses services. La fille qui avait à lors 14 ans accepta et fut toutes sortes de mission aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Elle était un jour revenue dans un état grave pour protéger un inconnu, Vélya avait réussi cependant elle dut être vite par les secours pour survivre. A la suite de cet accident, elle s’est rendue compte que ce monde devait être protégé pour que les personnes puissent se sentir en sécurité et que les criminels ne naissent pas. Donner une chance à son prochain malgré ce qu’il avait fait, pour qu’il puisse recommencer une nouvelle vie, essayer de le comprendre avant de le juger,… C’est que cette femme avait fait depuis des années malgré dès fois tout ce qu’il se passait, elle devint cheffe de la compagnie Pégase à ses 19 ans et tous furent pour sa promotion. Elle respecta ce qu’elle avait dit des employés étaient d’anciens ennemis à qui elle leur avait proposé un endroit et de se racheter. Et cette compagnie n’est qu’une couverture pour leur véritable travail bien que comme ça ils récoltent plus d’argent pour les équipements ou autres…   
A la fin des souvenirs de Vélya, Misaki s’effondra sur le sol laissant sa télécommande dans ses mains. Et la cheffe reprit ses esprits.

L’enfant se réveille, elle cligna des yeux avant de se rappeler de ce qui s’était passé. La fille était allongée sur un canapé puis elle s’assit en constatant qu’elle était toujours dans le bureau de sa patronne qui avait l’air d’avoir du mal avec ses papiers.

« Il faut mettre ça dans la compta. » dit la stagiaire.

« Oh Misaki ! Tu es réveillée ! » s’excita Vélya qui avait l’air d’oublier ce que lui avait l’autre avant.

« Je suis désolée. Tu n’es pas fâchée ? » c’était à peine audible.

« C’est moi qui t’ai dis d’utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi donc tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable.» elle la regardait droit dans les yeux ne montrant aucun signe mensonger.

« Merci. » elle était soulagée de ce qu’elle venait d’entendre et voulait croire en elle plus que tout car la cheffe ne lui avait pas menti la première fois alors pourquoi la deuxième fois.

Vélya sourit juste à cela et lui dit de rentrer car elle en avait fait assez pour aujourd’hui en lui rappelant de dire à personne ce qu’elle avait vu dans son esprit ou encore ce qu’était véritablement cette compagnie. 

Misaki rentra chez elle sauf qu’en chemin elle pensa si ce que ses parents lui avaient dit été faux alors qu’en était-il des autres compagnies à qui elle avait ‘ ‘demandé’’ de faire faillite… Elle devait vérifier sans que ses parents s’en aperçoivent sinon elle ne pourra plus jamais faire ses recherches et ne sera plus sûre de ce qu’elle est en train de faire et ça il en était hors de question ! Elle attendit que ses parents partent du bureau et se faufila. Elle ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, elle ne trouva rien comme si il n’y avait rien à cacher alors que bon sang ils se sont fait volé une fois ! L’enfant entendu ses parents revenaient donc elle se précipita hors du bureau avant qu’ils arrivent. Les deux rentrèrent dans le bureau pendant que la fille attendait derrière un mur. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, elle retourna là où elle était en mettant son oreille à la porte. Tout n’était pas compréhensible mais l’enfant réussi à peu près.

« Nous serons bientôt numéro 1 pour des siècles. » c’était la voix d’une femme.

«Encore quelques éliminations et c’est bon ! » cette fois-ci c’était la voix d’un homme.

« Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’avoir une fille ayant ces pouvoirs nous aideraient autant ! » sa voix était excitée.

« Mais pense-tu qu’un jour, elle s’en rendra compte ? ».

« Non, on arrive à lui implanter des idées depuis toujours. Elle ne se doute de rien. On peut l’utiliser comme on veut. »sa voix paraissait si excitée.

« C’est parfait, allons fabriquer de nouveaux faux dossiers puis brûler toutes les preuves. »

« Pas de problème mais allons d’abord manger. Aussi, on devrait trouver un moyen de se protéger du pouvoir de Misaki.»

« Oui, elle est trop puissante nous devrons faire attention après tout elle commence à me faire peur.»

Ils ouvrirent la porte et partirent l’enfant n’était plus là. Misaki s’était réfugiée dans un endroit où il y avait des fleurs de toutes sortes, une fontaine au milieu, des buissons entouraient tout ça ainsi qu’un seul arbre mais grand :un chêne. Elle venait toujours là lorsqu’elle était triste, avait besoin de réfléchir,… La fille se sentait totalement coupable, elle avait détruit des vies, mis des compagnies en faillite, envoyé des employés au chômage en pensant que ses parents s’en occuperaient mais non et en plus tout ça pour rien. Ce auxquels qu’elle pensait autrefois des criminels,… étaient juste des personnes honnêtes qui voulaient avoir une vie comme tout le monde et avait failli faire la même chose avec Vélya… Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux, elle vu sa propre impuissance malgré que ses parents avaient peur d’elle et considérait Misaki comme puissante car ils avaient raison, ils la menaient au doigt et à la baguette comme un robot et ne pouvaient rien pour s’y opposer. Alors, elle en prenant conscience de sa propre impuissance, elle pleura. Yuhaki vint à ce moment-là s’approchant d’elle et la prenant dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux.

« Misaki, ça va aller, je suis là. » dit-il d’une voix douce toujours caressant ses cheveux.   
Il continua jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente mieux et soit en capacité de parlé.

« Yuhaki ? Tu fais quoi ici ? » demanda la sœur reniflant.

« Je t’ai vu courir alors je me suis dis que tu serais sûrement ici. »

« Ah…» fut son seul moment alors qu’elle recommençait à sangloter.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » la reprenant dans ses bras en la regardant doucement.

Après quelques instants, la fille releva la tête ayant un visage rouge et encore des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Grand frère, es-ce que je fais peur ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu ressemble à un ange ! » le frère fut surpris par cette question.

« Merci ! » la plus jeune souriait.

« Alors qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? » redemanda le frère.

Elle expliqua la situation, le garçon resta silencieux.

« Tu n’as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qu’il s’est passé ! C’est la faute de nos parents de t’avoir fait ça, ils ont utilisé ta gentillesse pour arriver leurs fins ! L’argent leur est monté à la tête et l’obsession d’être numéro 1. Tes pouvoirs n’y sont pour rien, alors ne les fuis pas.»

Misaki pleura dans les bras de son frère, il ne dit rien continua à caresser ses cheveux en lui disant que tout irait bien d’une voix douce. Il attendit qu’elle termine de pleurer.

« Misaki…» commença t-il d’une voix basse et douce.

« Mmh… » elle n’avait pas la force de parler.

« Notre père m’a dit que tu avais des pouvoirs et m’a laissé des instructions avant qu’il sombre dans la folie. Il l’avait prévu c’est pour ça qu’il voulait que je sois celui qui te protèges à la place. Donc, agis comme si de rien n’était, je te ferais sortir bientôt d’ici. » expliqua le frère ayant une voix plutôt triste.

La sœur le regardait avec des yeux surpris, elle avait compris elle n’était pas bête mais la fille ne voulait pas faire ça.

« Mais je ne veux pas te quitter ni toi ni Vélya ! Je veux rester avec vous pour toujours ! » sa voix semblait désespérée.

« Il n’y a pas le choix… Ça vaut mieux pour toi… » ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse.

« Je ne veux pas ! » à ce stade elle pleurait. Alors même si Yuhaki détesté faire ça il le fit car la situation l’obligeait.

« Shokuhou Misaki ! » ce qui tressaillir sa sœur à cet appel car elle savait que si il l’appelait ainsi qu’il était sérieux et que la situation l’obligeait.

« Si tu fais ça non seulement tu te mets en danger mais aussi les autres compagnies. Et pour éviter que les deux parties ne souffrent, il vaut mieux que ça se passe ainsi ! Surtout qu’on ne sait pas ce que nos parents pourront encore te faire et je veux éviter ça à tout prix ! » des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ce qui choqua beaucoup la jeune qui ne l’avait jamais vu pleurer auparavant. Cela fit réaliser en partie que des personnes se souciaient d’elle et se résigna à accepter le choix de son frère en sachant que c’était le mieux pour tout le monde. 

Les jours passèrent sans changement et puis un moment Yuhaki dit qu’elle partirait ce soir. C’était très rapide selon elle mais plus vite la sœur sera partit d’ici plus vite elle sera loin de ses parents. Misaki avait profité des précédents jours pour profiter un fond avec les personnes de sa compagnie sachant qu’elle partirait bientôt. Elle regretta de partir sans leur dire au revoir mais si elle faisait ça, la fille risquait d’envoyer en l’air le plan de l’aîné qui avait mit plusieurs jours à le faire.

Le soir vint, ses parents dormaient et Yuhaki alla chercher sa sœur. 

« Tu as le plan en tête, c’est bon ? » demanda le frère.

« Oui mais je ne prends aucune affaire ? » remarqua la fille.

« Je m’en suis occupée, ne t’inquiète pas. Maintenant plus de bruit. On y va. »

Misaki hocha la tête bien que des parties du plan l’échappaient car ça n’avait rien de logique. Les deux traversèrent le couloir à pas de souris puis arrivés à la porte d’entrée, il sortit une clé qui visiblement n’appartenait pas à eux, elle s’ouvrit et la dépassèrent. Arrivés au portail ce fut une autre histoire,une personne qui ne pouvait être discerner à cause de l’obscurité vint leur ouvrir utilisant une montre qui devenait venir du futur. Ils le traversèrent et alla dans la voiture. C’était un miracle que tout s’était bien passé sans accroc ! La personne qui les avait aidé se mit dans la voiture et retira son masque. Ce fut une sacrée surprise pour la fille.

« Vélya ! » s’exclama la fille heureuse.

« Hey ! »

« Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi le plan pouvait marcher. Tu nous aider à proximité donc on n’avait pas à s’en faire aux caméras ou autres. »

« Yep ! Dépêchons-nous avant d’être en retard ! » sur cette dernière phrase, elle accéléra ce qui valut plusieurs cris des enfants.

Ils furent arrivés à l’aéroport mais avant de partir… 

« Misaki tu te rappelle de cette partition de violon ? » demanda Yuhaki.

« Oui ! » ses yeux pétillaient. Le garçon sortit son violon qui l’avait laissé dans sa voiture et le sortit.

Il joua River Flows in You ( cette morceau existe vraiment, il est sur YouTube.) et c’est comme si le temps s’était arrêté plus, il n’y avait rien au tour, à part la nostalgie qui submergeait Misaki. C’était si beau, on sentait que le frère avait travaillé là-dessus. Lorsque le morceau pris fin, elle lui sauta dans les bras tout en pleurant comme le frère d’ailleurs.

« Tu vas me manquer ! » cria la sœur .  
« Toi aussi ! » dit le frère.

Après que les deux se soient séparés, Vélya s’approcha et se mit à la hauteur de la fille.

« Misaki, je te fais membre à part entière de Pégase qui travailleras de manière indépendante et de classe A.» elle tendit une carte au plus jeune lui montrant que tout ce qu’elle avait dit était vrai et une autre carte où l’on pouvait voir les signatures de tout le monde notamment celle de Bélie qui lui souhaitait énormément de bonheur et en s’excusant de ne pas être là aujourd’hui.

« C’est sérieux ? » elle était étonnée mais tellement joyeuse de ce qu’elle venait de recevoir.

« Affirmatif. Voici ce que je voulais te donner. » c’est une montre : elle était dorée et le rond semblait une horloge à aiguilles cependant c’était juste une façade, c’était une montre élaborée qui avait plusieurs fonctions aussi utiles les unes que les autres.

« Cette montre donne l’heure mais pas que. Tu peux communiquer avec des personnes, tirer des rayons avec cette montre,… Tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur ton pouvoir, elle t’aidera à ce moment-là. Cette montre est la première que j’ai eu c’est une sorte de porte-bonheur. J’espère que ça te portera chance et prends en soin.» termina la cheffe souriant. Misaki était gêné par cela mais elle accepta car c’était un honneur pour elle d’apprendre que Vélya lui donnait sa montre.

« Merci. J’en prendrais soin. » mettant la main sur son cœur pour lui montrer comme la dernière fois qu’elle était sérieuse.

« Il va bientôt être l’heure… Misaki ton pouvoir n’en ait pas peur accepte-le, il faut juste que tu le maîtrises. Aussi, on sera toujours là pour toi, ne l’oublie pas. J’ai enregistré nos numéros sur ton portable, n’hésite pas si tu veux parler. Maintenant va à Academy City, beaucoup de personnes auront aussi des pouvoirs, j’aurais voulu t’en dire plus mais on n’a pas le temps. Tout se trouve dans ce livre et ne t’inquiète pas, on s’est occupé où tu vas loger. » dit Yuhaki qui était triste de voir sa sœur partir, il pleurait. Misaki n’était pas mieux, elle se rejeta dans les bras de son frère et pleurèrent ensemble, l’aîné lui demanda de faire de son mieux pour être heureuse et elle lui dit qu’elle le ferait. Ensuite la plus jeune alla se jeter dans les bras de la cheffe qui devint un câlin collectif. Il fut temps de partir malgré le fait que Misaki voulut rester ici, elle savait qu’elle n’avait qu’un seul choix alors avec tout le courage du monde, la fille leur fit une dernière fois au revoir de la main ne se retournant plus et s’installa dans son siège en ouvrant son sac, elle vu le jeu d’échecs auxquels ils jouaient tout le temps, elle sourit abordant des yeux triste et s’envola pour Academy City.

* Maintenant.*

Shokuhou regarda Mikoto.

« Tu connais la suite avec Dolly maintenant tu connais toute mon histoire.» dit Misaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait. A suivre.


	8. Décision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeuses fêtes en avance (^^) ! Prenez plaisir. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Décision

Mikoto était bouleversée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire était de la regarder. Elle traitait les informations une par une, essayant de les comprendre et en tira une conclusion évidente. Et remarqua que Misaki pleurait ce qui étonna l’As de Tokiwadai qui ne pensait pas la voir être si triste si tôt. Alors elle fit ce qu’il y a de plus naturelle pour elle, l’Electromaster se leva, fit le tour de la table et passa les bras autour de Shokuhou. Mental Out ne s’opposa pas à son étreinte et ferma les yeux.

« Mikoto, me déteste-tu ? » ayant toujours les yeux clos et touchant la main de Misaka. Cette question surpris l’Electromaster mais se ressaisit vite.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. » elle le dit de la voix la plus douce qu’elle peut pour la reine de Tokiwadai c’était comme une berceuse du soir.

« Pourtant, j’ai manipulé tant de personnes qui n’avaient commis aucun crime ou délit. »   
Mental Out s’arrêta une seconde et continua « Tant de vie que j’ai détruites de mes propres mains à cause d’un pouvoir dont je n’ai jamais voulu. » des larmes continuaient à couler et elle ouvrit les yeux où on pouvait se plonger dans un océan de tristesse.

« Tu n’as rien fait de tel. Ce sont tes parents et Kihara-sensei qui t’ont manipulé. Ils ont été aveuglé à cause du pouvoir. Ces adultes qui voulaient être numéro 1 à tout prix oubliant complètement l’harmonie qui régnait dans leur famille et détruisant des familles sans aucun scrupule.» elle fit une pause « Ainsi que le pseudo scientifique qui n’avait que le projet level 6 en tête, les un comme les autres ont joué avec tes sentiments mais ce n’est en rien la faute de ton pouvoir et surtout ce n’est pas la tienne. » ses yeux s’étaient assombris ravivant de mauvais souvenirs en elle… « Et n’oublie pas que des personnes étaient avec toi te disant la même chose, beaucoup de personnes s’inquiète pour toi et ne te tiendra jamais responsable de la dissolution de ces compagnies. » regardant Misaki.

La reine de Tokiwadai serra la main de Railgun et se laissant dans l’étreinte de Misaka cependant elle ne put s’empêcher un « Vraiment ? ».

« Pour critiquer les gens, il faut les connaître et pour les connaître, il faut les aimer. » cita l’As de Tokiwadai en ramassant les dernières larmes du visage de Shokuhou. 

Cette fois-ci la reine de Tokiwadai était à cours d’arguments et avait entendu ce qu’elle avait besoin d’entendre, appréciant l’étreinte de l’Electromaster. Misaka sentait que Misaki se détendait petit à petit à son plus grand bonheur. Et Shokuhou vu d’en bas était aussi belle que lorsqu’elle la voyait en face. Ses cheveux et yeux étaient mis en valeur grâce aux rayons du soleil. En fait, Mikoto ne trouvait pas Mental Out belle mais sublime. Et elle était rouge à cette pensée sans même s’en apercevoir sauf que Shokuhou ne le remarqua pas ne levant pas la tête. L’As de Tokiwadai remarqua que la reine de Tokiwadai s’était détendu alors elle enleva ses bras autour de Misaki et se dirigea à sa place initiale. 

« A quelle heure rencontres-tu ton frère ? » demanda Misaka étant curieuse à son sujet et pensant que cela pourrait égayer quelque peu Shokuhou qui semblait l’adorer.

« Vers 17h00. » répondit Misaki.

« Et si tu me parlais un peu plus de lui ? »

Si il y avait bien qu’une chose que la reine de Tokiwadai savait faire à part vanter son égo, c’était de parler de son frère de façon mélioratif. Ses yeux s’étaient illuminés à sa nomination et un large sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres laissant la douleur derrière elle. Son frère avait les yeux de son père : bleu comme le ciel ainsi que le sourire de sa mère qui faisait fondre les cœurs. Il était intelligent et le démontrait particulièrement aux échecs et un violoniste talentueux dès son plus jeune âge. Yuhaki était une personne calme mais se mettait la pression à cause de ses parents qui voulaient qu’ils reprennent l’entreprise familiale cependant lui il voulait être un violoniste reconnu, c’était son rêve. Il aimait taquiner sa sœur et était protecteur envers elle. Il était très patient et bavard. Yuhaki avait dû venir 2-3 fois à Academy City car il était difficile de sortir et de rentrer dans cette ville si il n’y avait pas un événement majeur dans cette ville visant à toucher toute la population mondiale. Il restait plusieurs jours lorsqu’il venait sauf que Misaki ne savait pas combien de temps il restera cette fois-ci. Et elle continua dans son monologue laissant une pauvre Misaka essayant de rassembler toutes les informations qu’elle lui avait dit pour ne pas se perdre peu importe à quel point ça l’excitée de voir que Mental Out pouvait vanter quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle. Enfin, Shokuhou s’arrêta et regarda Mikoto ayant les yeux ébahis, elle réalisa qu’elle avait fait un monologue ce qui laissa une petite rougeur sur ses joues.

« Tu aimes vraiment ton frère ? » demanda l’As de Tokiwadai avec son sourire habituel.

Cette question pris un instant la reine de Tokiwadai au dépourvu. « Ouais… » elle n’aimait pas montrée ses sentiments devant les autres bien que Mental Out s’était déjà démasquée plus tôt.

Railgun regarda l’horloge lui indiquant que la maîtresse du dortoir allait patrouiller, au moins elle avait pu s’assurer que celle qui faisait battre son cœur allait mieux.

« Je vais y aller et n’hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler ou tu te sens mal.» elle se leva tout en regardant Shokuhou.

« Merci, je le ferais.» se levant aussi pour l’accompagner à la porte.

« Au fait, n’oublies pas de remercier Hokaze pour ce qu’elle a fait. Et tu veux que je vienne avec toi chercher ton frère ? »

Misaki reconnu très vite l’aide de Junko pour tout,c’était une vraie amie ; un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pour sa question, elle y réfléchit quelques instants.

« Je le ferais. Non merci. » elle ne voulait pas impliquer davantage Misaka dans ce conflit familial. Cette réponse ne surprit pas l’Electromaster qui se tenait maintenant à la porte.

« Bien, mais n’hésite pas si tu as besoin qu’importe pour quoi.» elle se grattait la nuque comme à chaque fois où Mikoto se sentait nerveuse.

« Très bien. » voyant celle qui était dans sa chambre plus tôt partir. Et Mental Out ne savait pas pourquoi lorsqu’elle lui avait dit qu’elle pouvait parler de ses problèmes n’importe quand. L’espace d’une seconde elle voulu l’embrasser, en vérité même si elle ne le voulait pas l’admettre depuis qu’elle avait réalisé qu’elle aimait, c’était devenu un désir qui s’intensifiait jour après jour surtout maintenant.

Elle se remit dans son lit jurant sur le fait qu’elle devait se contrôler tout en évacuant sa frustration.

Pendant ce temps, Railgun venait d’arriver à l’heure dans son dortoir à une seconde près et elle aurait dit adieu à son week-end. Kuroko était à la douche car on entendait l’eau couler. Elle fit ses devoirs et les termina lorsque le téléporteur sortit de la salle de bain, pour une fois Shirai n’avait fait aucune de ces ‘ ‘ attaques ’’ habituels. En fait, la plus petite semblait assez sombre et dans une réflexion complète ce qui surpris l’aînée qui ne la voyait que comme ça si il y avait un lien de Judgement.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda l’Electromaster fronçant les sourcils. Kuroko regarda autour d’elle comme si il y avait une autre personne à part les deux dans la pièce. 

« Juste les maths.» Shirai devait exceller en maths car en tant que téléporteur les calculs étaient une obligation pour utiliser son pouvoir. Aussi, si il y avait une erreur dans le calcul, ça peut engendrer des dommages… L’ As de Tokiwadai avait compris pourquoi ce regard sombre.

« Tu veux de l’aide ? »

Kuroko hésita mais dû admettre qu’elle en aurait bien besoin donc elle mit une séparation entre le travail et son Onee-sama. Elle acquiesça et s’assit à côté de Mikoto qui commença à lui expliquer. La fille de Judgement avait tout compris grâce à son aide et s’était rendu compte que ces moments simples sans être extravagant étaient du pur bonheur, elle adorait ces moments où elle pouvait parler normalement avec l’aînée sans que cela ne parte en drame. C’ étaient des péripéties amoureuses, disons sans artifice et seul ce sentiment ne comptait. Mais le calme fut remplacé par la plus petite qui se jeta sur Railgun lui parlant de son amour infini pour elle,… ce qui lui valu un choc. 

Misaka retourna dans son lit et se mit à réfléchir. De toute évidence, cette famille autrefois unie et heureuse s’était déchirée à cause des problèmes d’argent. Lorsqu’ils ont découvert le pouvoir de Misaki, ils n’ont pas hésité à l’utiliser pour régler ces problèmes mais aussi pour en profiter d’éliminer toute famille concurrente et devenir numéro 1. Ainsi, cela à obliger Shokuhou à fuir sa famille pour éviter la manipulation ou supercherie constante de ses parents. Elle avait oublier de lui demander mais travaillait-elle pour la compagnie de Vélya ou pas et si tel était le cas quelle était son métier. Pourquoi son frère venait la voir et que ses parents voulaient-ils ? Elle continuait à penser lorsque Kuroko essaya de retenter sa chance ce qui s’avéra sans succès. 

La mère du dortoir débarqua dans leur chambre leurs donnant des sueurs froides et les prévenu que si elles continuaient à faire autant de bruit, les deux nettoieront tout le dortoir de Tokiwadai et que si ça ne suffisait pas elles feront aussi celui du jardin. Les deux se calmèrent tout de suite à l’annonce de cette punition car aucune d’elles ne voulaient nettoyer un dortoir dont on ne connaissait même pas les mesures tellement qu’il est grand alors deux, il faudrait prévoir deux semaines au moins ! L’adulte referma la porte laissant deux enfants terrorisés qui se sont endormit quelques heures après.

Les cours furent terminés lorsque Misaki se dirigea vers le taxi qu’elle venait de commander. Le chauffeur baissa la fenêtre et Shokuhou utilisa sa commande en l’indiquant de se rendre à l’aéroport. A destination, la reine de Tokiwadai sortit de la voiture en effaçant tout les souvenirs qu’il avait d’elle et partit sans payer. Elle continuait à marcher s’assurant que personne ne se souvienne d’elle et s’arrêta lorsqu’elle vu son frère. Yuhaki qui l’avait remarqué cria son prénom et lui fit coucou de la main ce qui irrita beaucoup la jeune fille qui voulait rester discrète. Cependant ce sentiment partit rapidement car voir son frère la remplissait de bonheur. Les deux se firent un câlin et l’aîné ébouriffa les cheveux de l’autre en lui disant à quel point elle avait grandi. En marchant Mental Out s’assura que personne ne se souvienne d’eux.

« Où vas-tu dormir ? » demanda la sœur.

« Dans un hôtel à proximité de votre dortoir. » répondit le frère.

« Comment se porte Vélya et Bélie ? »

« Bien comme toujours. Vélya en fait toujours qu’à sa tête et Bélie doit toujours la contenir. Tu sais.» il la regardait avec un sourire et elle lui rendit car pour les deux Vélya et Bélie avait toujours été comme ça.

« Oh oui, que je vois. Quand j’ai été stagiaire, je ne sais combien de fois que j’ai dû lui dire de se canaliser. Alors que c’est elle la cheffe d’entreprise.» elle souriait et soupirait en même en se rappelant que ça n’a pas été facile tout les jours dans cette entreprise mais que ça avait ramené de la lumière dans cette période sombre de sa vie. Pendant ce temps, Yuhaki riait car on aurait dit une mère qui parle de son enfant.

« Sinon, quand vas-tu me dire la raison de ta présence ? » Misaki transperçait l’aîné du regard ce qui le rendit mal à l’aise.

« Pour te voir. » il essayait de détourner la conversation.

« Je vais reformuler. Pourquoi n’as tu pas voulu me dire la raison au téléphone et t’assurer de la dire en présentiel ? » l’impatience s’entendait dans sa voix.

« Il était préférable que tu l’entende en vrai et non au téléphone mais je te dirais la raison plus tard. Quand on sera à l’hôtel. »

Mental Out trouvait ça louche, elle se demandait pourquoi voulait-il en parler en privé. Ça devait être vraiment important.

« Misaki, tu t’en sors en cours ? »

« Oui, c’est simple et ennuyant. »

« Tu peux donc rater plusieurs cours et comprendre ? »

« J’imagine… » elle se sentait confuse à cette question. Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Après tout, il a toujours voulu que je sois sérieuse et concentrée en cours même si je connaissais déjà des notions. J’aurais obtenu la note maximale sans même y allé donc si il me demande ça c’est qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche. A-t-il besoin de moi sur plusieurs jours et qui m’obligerait de ne pas aller en cours ?

Le taxi est arrivé et la reine de Tokiwadai fit comme d’habitude, elle prit sa télécommande et la mit en direction du chauffeur. Yuhaki ne dit rien, il était habitué maintenant. Il avait essayé le peu de fois où il était venu de ne pas l’utiliser ainsi mais ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait changer quelque chose car elle ne l’écoutait jamais. Il valait mieux qu’elle rencontre une personne un jour qui lui fait utiliser son pouvoir de façon raisonnable et qui serait près d’elle. C’est ce qu’il se disait. Ils continuèrent leur conservation ensemble et furent arrivés. La sœur enleva tout les souvenirs d’eux dans la tête du chauffeur et comme à son habitude partit sans payer. Le frère partit récupérer les clés de sa chambre et laissa ses bagages au personnel qui lui monterait plus tard. Beaucoup de regards se posaient sur lui car il était l’héritier de la famille Shokuhou et le frère de l’un des espers de niveau 5. Il ignora ses regards et se rendit dans sa chambre suivi de Misaki. La chambre était somptueuse, c’était la meilleure des chambres qu’on lui avait donné. Spa, jacuzzi, suite de chambre, balcon, distributeur de boisson,… tout se trouvait dans ce lieu. Il y avait une porte séparant les lieux communs et sa chambre. Où ils étaient se trouvaient un bar et en face un grand espace où il y avait un canapé et une télé, on aurait pu dire que c’était un salon. Les deux rentrèrent dans la pièce et s’assirent sur le canapé. Mental Out n’en pouvait plus d’attendre elle voulait savoir et montra son impatience.

« Alors ? » demanda la reine de Tokiwadai qui avait un visage neutre.

« Tu as gagné… » soupira Yuhaki montrant un visage exaspéré. Il prit une profonde inspiration et un air sérieux apparu sur son visage ce qui attira l’attention de sa sœur car elle connaissait cette expression,c’était celle qu’il prenait pour son travail. Elle croisa ses jambes et attendit patiemment qui commence son récit.

« Pégase a de gros problèmes en ce moment, beaucoup de personnes tente de les nuire. Tu me diras comme toujours après tout nous pourchassons les criminels. Mais là il serait possible que notre famille soit impliquée dans cette affaire… » le frère regarda Misaki qui avait l’air morte.

« Vélya ne voulait pas t’impliquer. C’est moi qui suis venu de te dire ça car je sais que tu aurais voulu être au courant.» rajouta le violoniste.

« C’est vrai mais pourquoi venir ici si c’est juste pour me dire ça. Je ne suis pas dupe. Qu’es-ce que tu veux ou qu’es-ce tu ne m’as pas encore dis ? » Mental Out était méfiante car elle avait été éduquée ainsi, la vie lui avait appris ainsi,… 

« Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça… Je ne te l’ai pas dit au téléphone car je ne sais pas s’il y a des ennemis qui intercepteraient notre conversation. Et de deux veux-tu venir avec moi pour mettre fin aux agissements de notre famille ? » 

Misaki était abasourdi par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, Yuhaki avait raison sur le premier point, le deuxième était plus compliqué. C’est parents étaient bel et bien impliqué là-dedans même si l’autre dit « possible », il n’y eu presque aucune marge d’erreur. Quitter la ville serait possible pour elle mais il lui fallait plus de temps pour réfléchir.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? » elle restait réticente à l’idée de partir mais surtout ses mauvais souvenirs liés au début de son pouvoir et la manipulation qu’elle avait subi la faisait repousser cette idée.

« Car ton pouvoir ou simplement ton intelligence nous seront certainement d’une grande utilité. Cependant si tu veux venir, je veux que ce soit de ton plein gré et que tu ne te forces pas. Si tu refuses, personne ne t’en voudra. Alors prends ton temps et dis-moi lorsque tu te seras décidée. » termina son frère avec un sourire rassurant.

La reine de Tokiwadai ne dit rien, elle n’était pas encore sûre de sa décision alors celle-ci dit au revoir à son frère et partit rejoindre sa clique. Toutes les personnes de sa clique la salua et après avoir reçu ses ordres s’exécuta. Après, à son habitude elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se mit sur son lit fatiguée de sa journée. Ce qu’elle était fatiguée… Elle pensait être loin de tout ça, pas de problèmes de famille, personne ne la manipulant,… Ça lui arrivait de travailler pour la compagnie de Vélya en titre informatique mais ça s’arrêtait là sans que ça n’empiète sur ses habitudes de vie. Ou fuyait-elle cette réalité ou ses problèmes ? Elle soupira, c’était trop tôt pour donner un verdict, elle ne savait pas. Un bruit attira son attention, elle fouillait dans sa poche. Mental Out le regarda et vit un message de Misaka lui demandant si sa journée s’était bien passé et si ça été avec son frère et de quoi il voulait discuter.  
Elle lui répondit que ça c’est bien passé et qu’elle lui expliquera plus tard la situation. Elle reçut un autre message de sa part lui disant si elle voulait la rencontrer. Misaki rougit à cela et la taquina lui disant si elle proposait un rendez-vous. Elle reçut une insulte et lui demanda quand elle voulait la rencontrer. La reine de Tokiwadai fit fi de l’insulte et lui dit qu’elle pourrait la voir après le dîner. Elle se remit dans son lit et dormi étant fatiguée de sa journée.

Mikoto venait de reposer son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et s’ennuyait fermement. Kuroko devrait arriver d’ici 30 minutes mais c’était si long… Ses devoirs étaient fait depuis longtemps,les examens étaient passé, relut et relut les mêmes mangas sans que aucun autre ne sort, avait terminé ses jeux depuis longtemps… Vraiment rien à faire même pas une nouvelle sortie Gekota qu’à cela tienne elle partit se balader. Les rues étaient bruyantes comme toujours, des rumeurs par ci par là que Saten lui répéteraient certainement avec de nouvelles en prime. Elle se dirigea dans un magasin observant si de nouveaux mangas étaient sorti comme celle-ci l’avait prédit il n’en était rien. Railgun repartit sans achats et se balada tout simplement pour tuer le temps en attendant sa colocataire. Pour une fois, elle n’avait pas à se préoccuper du couvre-feu car l’Electromaster n’a pas compter le nombre de fois où elle l’avait dépassé ce qui la fit soupirer cependant un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres se rappelant de tout les exploits qu’elle avait accompli. Un groupe de personne était rassemblé en cercle ce qui attira la curiosité de l’As de Tokiwadai. Deux personnes étaient assissent face à face et une table les séparaient. Sur cette table il y avait un jeu d’échecs, l’une semblait en difficulté tandis que l’autre sirotait son thé l’air totalement à l’aise. 3 coups plus tard la personne qui était en difficulté perdu laissant un homme qui continuait à boire son thé comme si il était normal de lui pour gagner. Misaka vu plusieurs personnes gagnaient de l’argent des paris et entendit une personne qui était l’animateur de cette rencontre.

« Le champion est de retour et personne ne l’a encore vaincu depuis qu’il a commencé les échecs ! Qui oserait défier le champion invaincu ???!!! » cria l’annonceur.

Toutes les personnes baissaient soit la tête ou regardaient si une personne courageuse ou folle voudrait le défier, tous étaient réticents à même penser à cette idée. Pendant ce temps, Mikoto reçut un message de Kuroko lui prévenant qu’elle serait en retard et se rattraperait plus tard. Elle grogna car elle savait très bien ce que voulait dire le téléporteur en disant qu’elle allait se rattraper. Elle n’avait rien à faire et même si elle rentrait sa colocataire ne serait pas là à cause de son travail qui avait pris du retard. Alors, qu’avait-elle à perdre de défier le champion après tout c’était juste pour tuer le temps. Railgun leva la main montrant qu’elle le défierait et tout les regards se posa sur elle choqués de ce qu’ils voyaient.

« Nous avons une candidate !!! Cette jeune n’a pas froid aux yeux ! Va-t-elle vaincre le champion vaincu ??? » cria une nouvelle fois l’animateur.

Les personnes lui avaient laissé un passage comme lorsque Moïse avait scindé la mer en deux et elles la regardaient avec des yeux admirable mais aussi on pouvait aussi lire qu’elle était folle de le défier. Personne ne pensait qu’elle allait gagner, même le plus grand des idiots pouvait le comprendre. Eh ben, tout le monde la sous-estimé ce qui ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde, Misaka allait prouver à tout le monde qu’ils se trompaient après tout elle aimait le goût du risque. Elle arriva devant le champion et s’assit en face de lui. Il était habillé élégamment, une chemise blanche sans plis rentré dans son pantalon noir avec des chaussures noirs. On pouvait deviner qu’il avait une vingtaine d’années, ses cheveux étaient bruns et en arrière. Tandis que ses yeux étaient bleus et son visage doux. Sa taille faisait à peu près 1m70, l’homme la regarda avec une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

« Bonjour. » commença l’As de Tokiwadai.

« Bonjour. Tu n’as pas froid aux yeux dis donc. » remarqua l’homme.

Mikoto pencha la tête ne comprenant pas.

« Ce que j’essaye de dire, c’est que moi le plus grand champion de tout les temps qui invaincu depuis que je suis né. Va être battu par une gamine comme toi ? »  
.  
L’Electromaster se dit à quel point il était narcissique comme Shokuhou… 

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. » dit la fille lui lançant un sourire narquois.

« Quelle arrogance ! Mais tu joues sur mon territoire .»

« J’ai l’habitude de me battre sur les territoires des autres. Et si nous commencions ? »

Les deux se mirent en position et Railgun commença. 3 coups suffirent à la fille de gagner l’ancien champion la regardait avec des yeux morts tandis que les personnes autour haletèrent et crièrent d’excitation à sa victoire.

«C’est une victoire pour cette jeune fille ! Elle a battu celui qu’on appelait le champion invaincu ! Qui l’aurait cru ? » l’animateur était à la fois étonné et excité.

L’As de Tokiwadai reçut un message de Kuroko lui disant qu’elle serait là dans 10 minutes. L’animateur allait s’approcher d’elle pour lui demander son nom mais Misaka était en train de partir, la dernière chose qu’elle entendit c’est « On se reverra. » de son ancien adversaire.

« Yuhaki ne soit pas rancunier envers cette jeune fille. » dit celui qui avait animé le duel.

Mikoto venait de rentrer au dortoir quand le téléporteur se rua sur elle ce qui s’ensuivit d’un choc électrique. Elle partirent dîner discutant joyeusement de leur journée. Railgun attendit que Shirai soit à la douche pour voir Misaki car elle n’imagine pas la scène qu’elle aurait fait si elle dit qu’elle part voir la reine. L’Electromaster partit en direction d’un restaurant sachant le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Elle se demandait si ça n’aurait pas été plus simple qu’elles se baladent juste dans les rues que dans un bar ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait dépenser. L’As de Tokiwadai s’arrêta devant un restaurant moderne et entra. Elle chercha celle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous et arrêta sur son regard sur une fille ayant les cheveux blonds mangeant des ramens, elle devait être là depuis longtemps. Elle se dirigea vers cette fille qui était Misaki Shokuhou et se mit en face d’elle  
posant un coude sur la table.

« Je t’ai fait attendre ? » sourit Misaka.

« Je viens d’arriver. » jetant sa main avec désinvolture.

« Si tu le dis… » remarquant que si elle avait un bol de nouilles c’était qu’elle était depuis un bout de temps.

« Tu sais, mon pouvoir me permet de commander des nouilles et qu’elle soit prête dans une minute.» devinant les pensées de la fille en face d‘elle avant de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

« Tu devrais vraiment changer cette mauvaise habitude. » soupirant de son abus de son pouvoir.

« Qu’es-ce que tu peux faire pour la changer ?~ » elle lui lançait un regard plein de défis et un sourire satisfait.

« Je peux juste te prévenir et t’aider mais c’est à toi d’y mettre du tien. » elle la regardait avec un visage neutre.

« Tu avoues juste ta défaite. De plus, on dirait une mère qui parle.~ » la taquinait était l’un des passe-temps favoris de Shokuhou ou au moins c’était ce que pensé l’As de Tokiwadai.

Railgun allait riposter mais se ravisa en pensant qu’il valait mieux agir en tant qu’adulte que leur bataille inutile ne dure 3 heures.

« Sinon, comment ça s’est passé avec ton frère ? »demanda Misaka.

«Bien, je suis contente de l’avoir vu, ça faisait longtemps. » elle continua sachant où la fille en face d’elle voulait en venir. « La compagnie où je travaille semble avoir de gros problèmes en ce moment et ma famille pourrait voire certainement impliquer dans ça. C’est pour ça que mon frère m’a demandé si je voulais venir avec lui pour régler définitivement les conflits familiaux. » termina Shokuhou.

Mikoto ne savait pas quoi dire, ses yeux étaient surpris tandis que le reste de son visage se battait pour comprendre.

« Lorsqu’il dit qu’il veut que tu vienne avec lui. Il parle d’en dehors de la ville ? » essaya-t-elle.

« Oui. » n’offrant aucun détail supplémentaire. 

« Et quelle est ta décision ? » elle la regardait essayant de deviner quelle était sa décision.

« Je ne sais pas… Qu’es-ce que tu en penses ? » elle regardait la fille en face d’elle mais ses yeux la trahissaient, ils semblaient perdu.

« Je n’en sais rien. Mais si tu y vas laisse moi y aller avec toi. » sourit Railgun.

« On verra.~» Oserait-elle emmener Mikoto avec elle ? C’était égoïste de sa part mais elle voulait qu’elle se tienne à ses côtés et que personne d’autre n’entrave leur relation.

Les deux discutèrent de tout et de rien et rentrèrent au dortoir sauf que l’Electromaster avait oublié Kuroko… Dès qu’elle arriva dans leur chambre, que Shirai se leva de son lit.

« Onee-sama où était tu ? Tu n’as pas répondu à mes messages ! » demanda la plus jeune.

Railgun regarda son téléphone, il y avait 16 appels manqués et 32 messages non lus, elle se demandait comment c’était possible. Elle oublié qu’elle avait mis en mode ne pas déranger. 

« Oh ! Euh… J’étais… » l’aînée se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

« Ah, j’ai compris ! Tu es partie acheter le nouveau produit Gekota. » elle avait vu une fiche où il était marqué qu’entre 18h00 et 23h00 un produit Gekota en édition limité allait sortir.

« Ouais… » il était mieux qu’elle croyait ça qu’elle sache qu’elle était avec Misaki ce soir. 

Après que Mikoto soit partie à la douche, elle se mit au lit réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Le frère de Misaki était arrivé aujourd’hui et demandait déjà quand sa bien-aimée allait partir ! Mais elle comprenait après tout qui aimerait être laissé de côté alors qu’il était concerné par cette histoire. Yuhaki avait juste été le plus juste avec sa sœur en la laissant décider par elle-même. Si elle décidait de partir, Misaka la suivrait car ne pas savoir comment elle va, être loin d’elle ou encore que se passera-t-il si elle perd sa télécommande personne ne sera là pour la protéger la rendait malade. Même si elle doit quitter Academy City pour un temps, elle le ferait. L’As de Tokiwadai dira qu’elle se rend chez elle pour des problèmes familiaux bien que c’était plus que faux pour que Kuroko ne se rend compte de rien et qu’elle ne voit pas les parties sombres… Alors même si Railgun devait quitter Academy City elle le fera pour protéger la personne qu’elle aime.

La reine de Tokiwadai était dans sa chambre se demandant ce qu’elle dirait à son frère. Elle voulait y aller mais tant de choses la retenait… Mais surtout la peur, celle de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière, celle d’affronter ceux qui lui avait fait faire ses pires cauchemars, celle de perdre aux êtres chers qu’elle tenait et celle de ne pas réussir… Cependant il était de son devoir d’arrêter ses parents et de racheter ses erreurs d’antan. Cette peur qu’elle ressentait au fond de sa poitrine menaçait de la terrasser si elle se leva mais malgré cette culpabilité et ce sentiment constant dans sa poitrine, elle prit son courage à deux main et décida de partir avec son frère pour mettre fin à ce cycle infernal rien ne la dissuadera. Et pour Misaka, si elle voulait venir soite. Ils auront besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour mettre fin à ce carnage.

Misaki partit voir son frère à l’hôtel et toqua à l’entrée de sa chambre. Après son approbation, elle rentra et s’assit en face de lui.

« Yuhaki, je suis partante. » dit la sœur ayant un visage inébranlable et des yeux déterminé disant qu’elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa position. Le frère était amusé, il était rare de la voir aussi déterminée.

« Alors, nous partirons après-demain. » dit l’aîné mettant un doigt sur son menton.

« Cependant, il reste une condition. » elle utilisa une voix ferme pour montrer que ça ne serait pas envisageable de refuser.

« Oui ? » il était curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait utilisé ce ton.

« Je veux qu’une personne nous accompagne. » ses yeux ne montraient aucune once d’hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas être possible, je le crains. » soupira Yuhaki.

« Sache que moi aussi, je ne voulais pas qu’elle vienne mais elle est tellement têtue qu’elle serait capable de me rejoindre ! Et l’avoir à côté de moi me rassure plus… » sa voix s’était affaibli à la fin et on pouvait apercevoir une petite rougeur sur son visage étant gênée.

« Bref, si tu ne veux pas je n’hésiterais pas à utiliser ma télécommande ! De plus c'est un niveau 5, ça serait un atout majeur pour al bataille et non un fardeau ! » termina Mental Out ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse.

« Je vois… Je n’ai pas d’autre choix que d’accepter. » malgré que la fille l’avait menacé, il était pour le moins amusé. C’était la première fois qu’elle la menaçait et la personne que Misaki voulait emmener avec eux semblait encore plus têtue qu’elle. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer… 

Le soir, la reine de Tokiwadai rentra et appela Misaka lui disant qu’ils partiraient après-demain et qu’elle n’avait pas à être intérêt en retard au quelque cas, ils ne l’attendraient pas.  
Le jour suivant servi au deux à préparer le terrain. Shokuhou s’était occupé pour que tout le monde pense qu’elles partaient pour des raisons familiales tandis que Mikoto passa toute la journée à réconforté Kuroko en raison de son départ. La reine de Tokiwadai s’assura que toutes les directives soit transmise à Junko pour que la clique continue à fonctionner même sans elle. Et aussi qu’ils puissent quitter la ville sans entrave ce qui était assez simple avec son pouvoir. L’As de Tokiwadai prépara sa valise et prit des pièces d’arcade au cas où. Misaki aussi faisait sa valise s’assurant d’avoir des télécommandes de rechange et mit sa montre dans son sac. Il fut arrivé le jour j, les deux partirent ensemble rejoindre le frère de Mental Out. Misaki était plus que prête et déterminée à régler une fois pour toutes cette situation quiconque essayerait de se mettre au travers de son chemin se retrouverait à regretter d’avoir croisé sa route. Shokuhou vit Yuhaki et se rapprocha de lui.

« Yuhaki ! » cria la sœur.

« Misaki ! » attrapant la plus jeune pour lui faire un câlin.

« Je te présente Misaka Mikoto. » elle la pointa avec sa main.

« Enchanté ! Oh toi ! » Railgun fut étonné que ce soit lui le frère de l’autre fille. Mais dû admettre que même si ils ne ressemblaient pas physiquement, le caractère collait bien.

L’ancien champion la regarda étant choqué de ce qu’il voyait. La personne qui l’avait battu était une nouvelle fois en face de lui et que même sa sœur l’avait menacé pour elle, son amour propre en prenait un coup.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda la reine de Tokiwadai.

« Oui, je l’ai affronté aux échecs. » répondit l’Electromaster.

« Tu l’as combattu ? Tu t’en es sortie ? Il ne t’as pas trop ridiculisé ? » elle était étonné de la tournure de la situation. Et aussi, pour elle il était presque impossible de le battre aux échecs.

« J’ai gagné ! Ne m’enterre pas si vite ! » Misaka était offensé par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre.

« C’est vrai, Yuhaki ? » Misaki se tourna vers lui ayant des yeux effrayés à ce qu’il venait de se passer.

« Ouais, 3 ou 4 coups… » répondit le frère qui ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

La reine de Tokiwadai semblait vide, ça faisait des années qu’elle essayait et n’avait jamais reçut à le battre mais l’autre venait à peine de le rencontrer qu’elle avait gagné en seulement 3 ou 4 coups.

« Misaki, ça va ? » demanda Mikoto qui la voyait mal à l’aise.

« Ne me parle pas. » elle utilisa un ton rancunier.

L’aéroport signala que leur vol allait partir, ils se dirigèrent vers cette station et partirent mettre un terme à tout les agissements de leur famille tout en aidant la compagnie Pégase. Ils étaient déterminer à réussir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que je terminerais cet arc dans 2 ou 3 chapitres. Et je le redis joyeuses fêtes ( en avance.).


	9. Rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, il y a beaucoup de choses ces temps-ci qui font que je ne peux pas publier tôt. Ah, pour ceux qui continuent l'histoire je pense que vous l'avez remarqué mais je vais plutôt sortir les chapitre deux à trois semaines au moins. Ne m'en voulez pas, ça prend énormément de temps et ne laisse pas de place pour la vie personnelle. Franchement, j'admire ce qui arrive à sortir ça tôt et que c'est un travail de qualité.

Chapitre 9 :

L’aéroport atterrit, ils descendirent et prirent leurs bagages. Une voiture alla les chercher après qu’un signe rapide de Yuhaki dit que c’était pour eux. Le frère et la sœur ne parlait pas ne donnant aucun indice où il se rendait. Eh ben, Misaka était partit sans vraiment réfléchir car à ce moment il n’y avait que deux choses qui avait résonnait en elle : aider ce qui on en besoin et Misaki.

« Où allons-nous ?» demanda Mikoto. 

« … » aucun des deux ne prirent la peine de lui répondre. Depuis, qu’elle avait dit que Railgun avait gagné contre Yuhaki, c’était un silence complet et cela semblait continuait.

« Merci ! C’est très gentil de votre part de m’avoir répondu ! » dit l’As de Tokiwadai d’un ton ironique.

Elle reçut juste un roulement de yeux des deux, le frère qui était au siège du copilote regarda le   
GPS , il restait au moins 30 minutes si il n’y avait pas de bouchons. Il soupira à cette information.

« Au fait, Misaki rappelez-moi pourquoi elle est avec nous. » demanda Yuhaki en montrant Misaka qui était toujours rancunier d’avoir été défait.

« Parce que c’est une folle qui serait comme même venue si j’avais refusé qu’elle vienne et que j’ai aucun moyen de la persuader.» répondit la reine de Tokiwadai. L’autre fille ne dit rien mais ça commencé à l’agacer puis traité de folle sérieusement, la cheffe de clique l’était encore plus.

« Mmmh… Je suis curieux de savoir : Pourquoi tu ne peux pas la persuader ? » après tout son pouvoir lui permet de persuader quiconque. Le couple savait très bien où il en voulait en venir, ce qui rappela à quel point le pouvoir de l’Electromaster agaçait Misaki et l’autre sourit à la pratique de son pouvoir.

« C’est vrai que je ne te l’ai présenté correctement, laisse-moi la refaire. »

« Elle s’appelle Misaka Mikoto est le 3ème niveau 5 Academy City et son pouvoir est l’électromagnétisme donc mon pouvoir est sans effet sur elle. De plus, elle est connue sous plusieurs noms Railgun, l’As de Tokiwadai… et surtout c’est le seul niveau 5 qui est passé de niveau 1 à 5. » présenta la sœur. 

Railgun était trop choquée pour dire quelque chose, jamais dans sa vie elle aurait pensé que l’élue de son cœur aurait pu faire tant d’éloges sur elle même si ce n’est qu’une présentation. Elle rougissait et voulait se mettre dans un trou.

« C’est pour le moins impressionnant, tout les niveaux 5 le sont depuis leur plus tendre enfance mais elle est une exception parmi eux. Je vois qu’elle nous sera utile. » il mit un doigt sur son menton.

« C’est comme même une barbare qui doit vivre en temps préhistoriques et qui n’a aucune grâce. »   
rajouta la reine de Tokiwadai.

C’était trop beau pour être vrai se dit l’As de Tokiwadai pour qu’elle ne se moque pas d’elle.

Le trajet se termina, et finalement après tant d’insistance de Misaka pour qu’ils arrêtent de l’ignorer, ils se mirent enfin à lui parler.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la compagnie Pégase, la nostalgie envahit Misaki ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs aussi magnifiques que douloureux. Elle hésitait à entrer se demandant si les fantômes du passé viendraient hanter ces pensées. Autrefois, lorsqu’elle entrait ici elle se sentait soulagée loin de sa famille loin des problèmes,…Mais cette fois-ci elle revenait à cause de ses parents… La seule chose qui la dérangeait quelque peu était cette mission qu’elle n’avait jamais réussi. Cependant, elle cacha ses émotions et entra dans l’immeuble.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé tout était toujours si grand et spacieux, après tout ici n’était qu’une couverture de leur réel objectif, elle pouvait juste dire que la salle de détente avait considérablement changé, il y avait les derniers produits high-tech, billards, bowlings, bibliothèques, hamacs,… Bien qu’elle soit une paresseuse de grande première dépenser son argent pour ça… C’était bien Vélya qui dirigeait cette entreprise cela se voyait. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la patronne de cette compagnie. Misaki voyait Mikoto regardait partout ayant les yeux qui pétillaient, elle était exaspérée de ce qu’elle voyait d’un côté une personne qui semblait ne pas gérer l’argent de son entreprise si on ne rajoute pas d’autres éléments en plus. Et de l’autre une gamine excitée qui ne tenait pas en place là encore sans tenir compte d’autres éléments mais elle valait vraiment qu’elle l’interroge un jour sur sa situation familiale. Les trois arrivèrent devant le bureau de la personne la plus haute de la compagnie. Après une approbation, le frère et la sœur rentrèrent ensemble dans le bureau. Railgun attendit à côté de la porte attendant qu’ils puissent au moins se retrouver sans ça ne devienne malaisant.

« Misaki, ça faisait longtemps. Comment ça va depuis le temps ? » demanda Vélya qui était excitée de la revoir car même si elle pouvait la contacter par téléphone, il était plus rare de la voir. Elle avait dû la voir dans de rares missions où elle venait dans Academy City, la dernière fois qu’elle avait vu devait être il y a plus de 4 ans.

« Vélya ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! » dit la reine de Tokiwadai qui avait tellement attendu ce moment. Tant de fois, où durant ces insomnies elle voulait les revoir et durant ces rêves s’imaginant qu’elle était dans cette compagnie et qu’il n’y avait aucun problèmes. Ses parents étant ami avec Vélya et Bélie discutant joyeusement autour d’une table et Yuhaki et elle s’affrontant aux échecs, rêver d’une vie normale… Mais à chaque fois, elle se réveillait dans sa chambre obscure, seule n’ayant personne pour la réconforter. En devant admettre que tout ce qu’elle a rêver n’a rien de réelle. Ça lui arrivait de pleurer de rage, de tristesse,… De plus, rien ne s’était arrangée pour elle lorsqu’elle arrivée à Academy City, elle a tout suite était reconnu connu niveau 5 et les scientifiques se sont jetés sur elle pour un tas d’expérience mais surtout un… Dolly… Pourtant les larmes ne viennent pas. Et voyant qu’elle pouvait enfin les revoir peut-être pas dans les conditions espéré, elle était reconnaissante et sourit d’une manière si sincère que n’importe qui aurait pu fondre dedans. 

« Yep ! Moi aussi, comment s’est déroulé le voyage ? » prenant d’abord les nouvelles de bases avant de l’assaillir d’innombrables questions. 

« Bien. » mettant sous silence qu’aucun d’eux n’avait parlé.

« Et toi Yuhaki, ça va ? » demandant enfin à celui qui regardait tout ça.

« Je vais bien, merci. »

« Au fait, j’ai ramené quelqu’un avec moi. » se rappela Mental Out se disant qu’elle faudrait mieux qu’elle sache maintenant.

« C’est ton petit ami ou ta petite amie ? » taquina la cheffe.

« Que---Ce n’est pas le problème ici ! » rougit la sœur qui ne savait pas encore si elle leur dirait ou pas.

« Alors, j’ai raison. » elle continuait à la taquiner.

Le frère n’avait rien dit jusqu’ici mais là on pouvait sentir une aura maléfique l’entourait.

« Je ne pense pas qu’elle en ait un ou une qu’importe. » Yuhaki avait un sourire forcé qui était effrayant et cette aura semblait s’intensifier. Il était furieux juste à l’idée que quelqu’un soit avec elle et fasse les trucs de couple. Il se demanderait bien se qu’il ferait à cette personne qui oserait s’aventurer trop près de son cœur. 

Les deux le regardèrent se disant qu’il fallait mieux pour l’instant avant qu’il n’essaye de tuer quelqu’un a cause d’une colère noire qui serait dû à son imagination.

« Dans tout les cas… Pourquoi l’avoir emmené ? C’est une histoire de famille et tu n’aimes pas que les gens interfèrent avec cela, de plus pourra-t-elle se protéger elle-même ? Car si non, elle ne participera pas à cette mission. » Vélya ne voulait pas dénigrer la personne qu’elle aimait. Cependant, elle devait adopter une attitude professionnelle vis-à-vis de la mission et des personnes qui la faisaient. Elle était la cheffe de cette compagnie, c’était donc de son devoir de juger bon pour que cette personne vienne effectuer ce travail. Et elle était tout aussi curieuse de savoir qui changé quelques peu les mauvaises attitudes de Misaki à vouloir que personne n’interfère avec elle lorsqu’il s’agissait de raison personnels, c’était pour le moins intéressant. 

La reine de Tokiwadai savait pourquoi elle disait ça et ça l’amusait au plus haut point car la personne qu’elle avait emmené avec elle était beaucoup plus forte qu’elle et même si elle ne voulait pas l’admettre, elle savait qu’au fond d’elle il y avait une puissance incomparable entre les deux. Mais elle avait hâte de la réaction de la patronne qui découvrira bien assez tôt qui c’est.

« Fais-moi confiance, tu ne seras pas déçue. » un sourire narquois s’était dessinée sur son visage.

« Où est-elle d’ailleurs ? »

« Elle attend à l’extérieur, elle ne voulait pas nous déranger pour nos retrouvailles. » elle le dit avec désinvolture.

« Il ne fallait pas, j’ai hâte de faire sa connaissance ! » ses yeux pétillaient ce qui alerta l’ancienne stagiaire car ses yeux beaucoup trop de questions allaient être posé et celle qu’elle aimait n’était vraiment pas douée pour mentir. Elle pria pour que la fille ne fasse pas de faux pas.

Pendant ce temps, l’As de Tokiwadai s’amusait à créer de petites étincelles dans sa main. Une personne surgie derrière elle en la saisissant et la mettant contre le mur. Misaka aurait du faire plus attention au monde qui l’entourait au lieu de faire danser des étincelles dans sa main.

« Qui es-tu ? » dit la voix mystérieuse derrière elle. Mais avant de pouvoir faire des suppositions son agresseur se retrouva projeter en avant, c’était un réflexe simple de Mikoto : elle s’était retournée et n’avait attendu aucune réponse de sa part pour l’envoyer face contre terre. Malheureusement pour Railgun, elle fit un faux mouvement qui la fit tomber sur son agresseuse.

C’était une fille aux cheveux violets, ayant des yeux verts qui semblaient pouvoir traverser votre esprit en un instant. Elle portait une veste bleue marine fermée et un pantalon noir. Et sur sa main droite, on pouvait voir une montre et un bracelet. L’Electromaster était à cheval sur elle et s’apprêtait à lever son poing lorsque la porte s’ouvrit laissant apparaître Misaki et derrière elle Vélya et Yuhaki pendant que l’As de Tokiwadai était à cheval sur cette fille et se gratta le cou à l’apparition de la reine de Tokiwadai sentant que la situation n’aurait pas pu être pire et espérée que Mental Out ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur bien que cela était vraiment impossible.

La sœur qui était partie chercher Railgun fut surprise de cette scène qui se transforma vite en colère, son regard en disait long ses yeux étaient menaçant. Cette fille était vraiment un enfant à problèmes.

« Bélie, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?… » sa voix était rauque.

« J’ai cru que c’était une personne qui voulait faire du mal à Vélya, de l’électricité était dans ses mains. » Bélie se rendait compte que cette fille et venue avec Misaki et reconnue ensuite la personne qui l’avait battu.

« Je vois… Et toi, Mikoto ne penses-tu pas qu’il serait temps de se lever ? » sa voix était rempli de venin et cela envoya des frissons tout au long de Misaka qui priait juste pour rester en vie, elle était trop jeune pour mourir.

« Euh… Si… » elle ne pouvait pas même pas la regarder dans les yeux sous peur qu’elle soit tué juste par son regard. Elle se leva ne regardant en aucun dans la direction de celle qu’elle aimait.

La fille aux cheveux violets se leva à son tour et enleva la poussière sur ses vêtements dans une grâce pas comme l’As de Tokiwadai.

« Je m’excuse de cette incompréhension, je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec Misaki. » s’excusa le bras droit de Vélya, son attitude était professionnelle comparé à celle qui gérait cette entreprise.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j’imagine bien que j’ai dû être suspect en utilisant mon pouvoir. J’aurais eu la même réaction que vous. » Railgun offrit son clin d’œil habituel.

« Merci, ça me soulage. » soupira Bélie.

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse demander qui s’était, l’Electromaster fut tirée par Mental Out qui l’emmena dans un endroit à l’abri des regards.

« Misaki, Misaki … Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ? » Misaka ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait.

La reine de Tokiwadai poussa violemment l’As de Tokiwadai contre le mur s’approchant un peu trop près d’elle.

« Mikoto, tu m’aimes ? » Shokuhou l’avait chuchoté à son oreille. Tandis que cette question prit Railgun au dépourvu qui était affreusement gênée, son visage était rouge comme une tomate et la voix douce de Misaki chuchotant à ses oreilles, elle ne savait pas si elle allait s’évanouir.

« Hein ?! Que ?! » l’Electromaster ne pouvait pas regarder en direction de Mental Out mais ses yeux rencontra une fois ceux de la reine de Tokiwadai.

« Ce n’est pas une réponse… » dit Misaki se rapprochant dangereusement des lèvres de Mikoto.

« C’est bon, t’as gagné. Oui, je t’aime. » Railgun se cogna la tête en le disant et elle rougissait de la tête aux pieds pourtant cette fois-ci elle ne détourna pas le regard.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage et se recula de l’As de Tokiwadai.

« La prochaine fois, je le ferais.~» dit Shokuhou son ton était taquin.

« Faire quoi ? » une incompréhension visible apparu sur le visage de Misaka.

« Tu verras.~ Maintenant allons rejoindre les autres. »

Elles arrivèrent et virent les trois autres assis, Vélya et Bélie était assis sur un canapé et sur l’autre Yuhaki qui venait de se déplacer au milieu pour éviter que Mikoto se retrouve à côté de Misaki. D’un geste rapide signalant qu’elles pouvaient s’asseoir de la part de la fille aux cheveux violets elles le firent.

« Ne nous sommes pas présentées correctement. Que diriez-vous de les recommencer ? » dit le bras droit de la compagnie mettant sous silence que la sœur l’avait kidnappée l’espace d’un instant.

« Très bien. Je suis Misaka Mikoto et vous ? » elle sourit comme à son habitude.

« Je suis Bélie Hiffy et je travaille pour cette entreprise en tant que vice-présidente. » elle était soulagée que la fille ne lui en tienne pas rigueur, elles n’étaient pas parties sur de bonnes bases mais il n’est jamais trop tard pour les créer.

« Je vois. Je suis étudiante à Academy City. »

« Je crois que vous oubliez une partie de votre présentation. » elle ferma les yeux.

« Non, je n’en vois aucune. » elle se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait faire référence.

« Vous voyez, étant donné le statut de notre entreprise nous connaissons très bien Academy City et même si vous ne portez pas l’uniforme de Tokiwadai en ce moment. Si vous nous dites votre nom, je peux facilement deviner qui vous êtes même avec un short et un gilet. » elle pensait cette fois-ci avoir bien fait passer le message où elle en voulait en venir.

Railgun n’était pas bête, elle savait où cette dame voulait en venir ce qui la fit soupirer, eh ben elle n’avait pas le choix pas vrai.

« Je suis Misaka Mikoto est aussi le 3ème niveau 5. » elle n’aimait pas parler de son niveau mais elle n’avait eu guère le choix ici.

« Tu es donc plus forte que Misaki. » parla la présidente qui n’avait rien dit jusqu’ici.

« Euh… Oui… »

« Cependant maintenant que les présentations sont faites, il serait temps de passer à la mission. » son mode professionnel était activé.

« Déjà faisons les récapitulatifs de cette mission. Sachant que cette mission est personnelle, ça réduit le nombre de personne. En fait, on est cinq pour cette mission. Pourquoi ? Car on a deux niveaux 5 qui compte pour une armée entière à eux seul, Yuhaki est un éclaireur d’élite et Vélya et moi sommes les deux meilleurs agents donc ça suffira. » Vélya faisait le topo pour commencer.

« Notre premier travail consistera à avoir des informations, c’est assez simple en soit : Misaki devrait intervenir. Mais avant qu’elle n’intervienne nous nous informerons si il y a des choses qui puissent entraver la mission. Il vaut mieux être prudent, vos parents savent que tu as ce pouvoir et il est possible qu’ils aient mit un gadget permettant de neutraliser tes pouvoirs. C’est pourquoi Mikoto interviendra en premier lieu, il recherche un garde du corps ce poste est fait pour vous. Tu devras juste dissimuler tes pouvoirs.» elle termina son explication après que personne ne lui a répondu, elle continua.

« Après, ces étapes nous verrons comment nous agirons. Au fait, vu que vous n’avez nul part où dormir, Misaki viendra avec nous et Mikoto ira avec Yuhaki. Pour une raison simple Yuhaki connaît mieux la demeure que quiconque donc elle en aura sûrement besoin. Nous avons fait le tour, sur ce allons manger quelque part. » à cette idée elle sourit.

Les quatre semblaient emballer bien que l’As de Tokiwadai se demandait comment les personnes autour d’elle avait plein d’argent à dépenser par la fenêtre. Le dîner se passa dans un restaurant italien et ils discutèrent de tout se posant énormément questions sur ce qui avait changé, ce qui s’était passé après tout le téléphone ne suffisait pas pour tout savoir. L’ambiance était chaleureuse et tout le monde semblaient épanouis avant cette bataille finale. Après avoir terminé, le repas ils se dirent au revoir et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Les trois étaient dans la voiture discutant joyeusement.

« Alors, Misaki cette charmante jeune fille n’est-elle pas ta petite amie ? » taquina Vélya.

« Combien de fois tu vas me le demander ? » ça a exaspéré Shokuhou qui devinait qu’elle le savait déjà.

« Je ne sais pas, quand tu me diras la vérité. » elle se fit un plaisir de la taquiner depuis le temps qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu.

« Tu peux lui dire toi, Bélie. Que ce n’est ma petite amie. » elle continuait à nier.

« Mmh… En temps normal, je t’aurais suivi mais là tu l’a attrapé sans raison apparente. » mettant son coude sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« Si tu t’ allies avec elle, alors je remets mon destin entre ma bonne étoile. » elle prit une voix grave. 

Pendant ce temps, Mikoto et Yuhaki marchaient dans la rue silencieusement, ce qui pesait l’As de Tokiwadai.

« Où habite-tu ? » Misaka essayait de combler le silence.

« Même si je te le dis, tu ne le seras pas. » il ne lui daignait même pas un regard.

« … Pourquoi me déteste-tu ? » elle remarquait depuis quelques temps déjà qu’il ne semblait pas supportait pas sa présence.

« Si tu crois, que c’est pour une raison aussi enfantine que tu m’as battu aux échecs, alors tu te goures complètement. Entre nous, je sais que tu sors avec Misaki, vos regards et ces privilèges qu’elle n’offre qu’a toi ne mente pas. » sa voix était neutre et il ne lui offrait toujours aucun regard.

« Et donc ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me déteste. » elle ne prit même pas la peine d’être surpris, elle l’avait déjà soupçonné qu’il se doutait car elles n’avaient pas été spécialement discrètes. Mais il venait de dire privilège, elle se demandait bien pourquoi il disait ça.

« Je ne suis pas homophobe, elle peut sortir avec un mec ou une fille qu’importe. Cependant de toutes les personnes qui existent sur la Terre, il a fallu que ça soit toi. » il fit une pause et la regarda « Une personne de niveau 5 qui est plus puissante qu’elle et donc qui s’attirera forcement encore plus d’ennui. Si tu es avec elle, elle en compatira obligatoirement. De plus, deux personnes de niveau 5 ensembles… Penses-tu vraiment que lorsque la vérité éclatera vous aurez votre vie  
d’avant ? » il la regardait comme si il scrutait son âme. 

« Il est vrai que je m’attire beaucoup d’ennuis cependant elle n’en compatira jamais, je ne la laisseras pas y aller et puis pour notre relation si elle devait se révéler au grand jour ça ne serait rien qu’on ne puisse pas gérer. Ne penses-tu pas être surprotecteur avec ta sœur ? » elle n’y réfléchit pas sur le coup en lui disant ça. Elle connaissait les conséquences de leur relation mais vu leur niveau personne ne penserait à y redire quelque chose bien qu’elle culpabiliser de pense ainsi.

« Je fais juste mon rôle de grand frère et je t’explique certaine réalités de ce monde. Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Tu es bien venue contre le gré de Misaki. Alors qu’es-ce qui te dit qu’elle ne ferait pas la même chose pour toi ? » il était juste ennuyé par la réponse de la fille.

« Je ne peux le nier bien qu’elle est finalement acceptée… Mais je dois reconnaître que je serais comme venue la rejoindre si elle avait refusé. Cependant, je ferais tout pour qu’elle n’interfère pas et ne le sache jamais. » elle culpabiliser à lui mentir mais c’était un mal pour un bien, aussi il posait beaucoup de questions elle savait qu’il s’inquiéter pour Mental Out mais ça commençait à en devenir beaucoup trop, voulait-il en venir quelque part… 

« Si tu es avec elle mais que tu es incapable de respecter ses décisions, alors d’une comment veux tu qu’elle le fasse pour toi et de deux si tu agis ainsi et lui ment toute sa vie, votre relation ne pourra jamais perdurer. Elle t’a pourtant expliqué ce qui s’est passé avec nos parents, si tu fais ça tu lui feras juste uniquement la même chose. » il ne la regardait pas, les deux marchaient à côté mais il semblait si loin lorsqu’il dit ça. 

« Je sais… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne tiens pas à lui mentir mais pas qu’elle s’implique dans des missions. » Railgun ne savait plus quoi penser mentir toute sa vie a une personne , elle ne le voulait pas cependant rien que de l’imaginer d’être impliquer par elle dans des missions dangereuses suffisait à l’effrayer.

« Eh ben, réfléchis-y car à la fin votre relation ne pourra pas durer ce qui pour ma part ne me gêne presque pas mais si tu fais mal à Misaki, niveau 5 ou pas je n’hésiterais pas à te tuer. » son regard était dénué de sentiments et son visage ne montrait aucun signe de plaisanterie ce qui fit tressaillir Mikoto mais ne le montra pas.

« Je réglerais vite la situation et aucun cas me séparerais d’elle ! » il n’y avait aucune once d’hésitation dans la voix de Misaka.

« Si tu le dis, on est arrivé tu dormiras sur le canapé. » il avait un sourire forcé sur son visage. Mais on voyait son agacement à des kilomètres.  
« Bien. » elle avait aussi un sourire forcé et tout comme lui était agacée de toute cette conversation, l’ambiance était électrique entre eux, il y avait de la tension dans l’air.

Misaki était dans son lit, réfléchissant à tout ce qu’il adviendra si sa famille était vraiment impliquée… Tout le monde l’avait affirmé mais il devait bien encore avoir une lueur d’espoir. Ah… Ce n’était pas son genre d’avoir foi en l’être humain après tout lorsqu’on t’as manipulé, abusé de toi par des personnes en qui tu avais confiance, il est dur de penser que l’humain est bon surtout lorsque ses personnes sont ta propre famille. Où du jour au lendemain sans que rien ne s’annonce le ciel te tombe sur la terre et toi ne peux que rester là sans pouvoir rien y faire en subissant toutes ces injustices sans n’avoir jamais rien demandé alors que tu priais chaque jour pour un avenir plus radieux. Mais n’ayant personne en ce ciel, les ténèbres les recouvrent peu à peu jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus qu’un point minuscule de lumière en te raccrochant en ce seul point n’étant pas sûr si demain il sera toujours là. Alors tu perds toute foi au ciel ou en ces pseudos-dieux car la seule personne qui est là pour toi, c’est toi-même. La confiance est une chose fragile, briser là une fois et vous ne pourrez jamais recoller parfaitement les morceaux. Elle soupirait de tout ça, si seulement elle n’avait jamais eu de pouvoirs, elle aurait une vie comme tout le monde mais on n’est rien face aux aléas de la vie, où même la vie elle-même, nous sommes que de la poussière face aux temps, un jour ou un autre personne ne se souvient de nous, effacés des mémoires… Enfin, pour beaucoup de personnes elle était déjà comme morte. C’était une manière de se sentir en sécurité s’assurant que personne ne pouvait avoir n’importe quelle information soit-elle futile sur elle. Des souvenirs lui revenaient lorsqu’elle utilisait son mental Out, ce regard que ces personnes lui lançaient comme si elle était une sorte de monstre, elle en faisait abstraction y étant habitué. Son pouvoir aussi puissant que soit-il, serait considéré comme mauvais partout. Cependant que pouvait-elle y faire, ce n’est à elle qui l’avait choisi. Même si elle aidait les gens on la mépriserait et la regarderait comme si elle était la méchante de l’histoire, pour eux c’est comme être manipuler. Parce que la psychologie humaine est ainsi, et elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Quelle ironie ! On l’a manipulé parce que son pouvoir permettait de manipuler. Et ce qu’elle détestée le plus étant enfant, elle le reproduit adolescente. En public, elle se montrait toujours indifférente à tout, qu’elle avait un total contrôle sur son esprit et son corps, et une longueur sur les autres… Sauf que dès fois, il lui arrivait d’être à bout de toutes ces responsabilités, ces regards et ces préjugés. Et des jours comme celui-ci elle voulait juste tout abandonner, partir de tout et recommençait une nouvelle vie ailleurs, être destituée de son titre auquel elle n’avait jamais demandé alors elle restait dans sa chambre sans vouloir en sortir mais sachant que demain elle devra reporter son masque. Elle continuait à ruminer ses pensées quand elle reçut un message de Misaka.

Elle sourit, il n’y avait bien que cette idiote qui avait réussi à contrer ses pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les personnes croyantes ne prenez pas mal ce qui écrit, c'est juste les pensées de Misaki. Aussi, c'est pour bien comprendre qu'elle n'a confiance en personne ( hormis Misaka) .


	10. Mission d'éclaireur

Chapitre 10 : Mission d'éclaireur

Misaki s’était réveillée avec un mal de tête à force de penser, et s’était rendu compte qu’il était très tard lorsqu’elle se décida finalement à dormir. Elle entendait déjà les deux se disputer, c’était déjà si bruyant à cette heure de la journée ( il était 12h00…). Elle connaissait cet appartement, elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois auparavant, il était juste devenu plus grand. Celle-ci partit se préparer et rejoignit Vélya et Bélie dans le salon. Elles lui demandèrent si elle allait bien, après une réponse affirmative, la cheffe et sa subordonnée l’invitèrent à dîner.

« Es-tu prête pour l’opération ? » demanda Vélya d’un air inquiet.

« Oui, plus vite cette histoire sera réglée plus vite se sera terminée. » son visage était illisible et sa voix ne trahissait rien.

« Très bien. » elle ne voulait pas pousser plus loin.

« Plus important, aujourd’hui c’est la première étape du plan. Misaka devra passer son entretien espérons qu’elle soit prise. » Bélie prit une attitude professionnelle en faisant cette remarque.

La reine de Tokiwadai réfléchissait à cela, son regard était devenu sombre et semblait avoir un air renfrogné.

« Es-tu sûre que ça va ? » lui demanda Bélie.

« Oui, juste je pourrais directement récupérer ses informations d’un claquement de doigts au lieu d’envoyer Mikoto partir en éclaireur. » elle réfléchissait toujours.

« Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis mais nous t’avons déjà expliqué pourquoi tu ne peux pas y aller tout de suite. Il y a à parier que les ennemis connaissent tes points faibles et forts, bref un paquet d’informations sur toi. T’envoyer serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c’est pourquoi nous avons l’envoyé. Et puis comme tu l’as dit, elle peut se défendre elle-même. » répondit Vélya sans sourciller.

Mental Out se mordit la lèvre pour échapper une remarque cinglante et montrer qu’elle avait le contrôle de la situation.

Misaka était partie pour son entretien, elle avait une chemise noire sans pliures et un jean bleu assez large pour être l’aise dans ses mouvements sans que personne le remarque. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés pour que personne ne la confonde avec un garçon. Le rendez-vous était à 15h00, elle était arrivée 10 minutes plus tôt et regardait sur son téléphone les produits Gekota et répondait aux messages de Kuroko qui lui avait envoyé une tonne.

Elle vit plus loin un homme en train de marcher, et deux personnes qui pourraient être comparé à des colosses. La suite se devinait facilement, un homme qui semblait aisé et deux personnes qui avaient l’air de mauvaises fréquentations qui se croisaient et allait très vite dégénérer. Lorsqu’elle les vit en train de l’agresser, elle n’hésita pas une seconde, elle devait faire abstraction de ses pouvoirs ce qui ne la dérangea en rien. Railgun avait combattu des ennemis beaucoup plus féroces et intelligents que ceux qui se tenaient devant elle. Eux ressemblaient à des bêtes sauvages. 

Elle connaissait déjà où viseraient ces deux gaillards, elle contra avec une main le poing de l’un et avec l’autre elle fit de même en les envoyant en collision entre les deux. Ils se relèveraient avec difficulté, Misaka n’attendit pas elle se baissa et balaya la jambe du premier gars tandis qu’avec le deuxième elle lui mis un coup de poing dans le ventre avec une force qui le fit tomber à genoux. Elle les regarda d’un air menaçant, ceux-là ne demanderaient pas le reste et s’enfuirent la queue entre les jambe. Railgun se tourna vers l’homme qui était agressé plutôt, elle remarqua une montre qui avait l’air de coûter une fortune, un costard de la marque Shokuhou, il était bien arrangé mais faisait la taille de l’Electromaster ( les deux faisaient 1m70 , Misaka avait bien grandi durant 1 an ) et assez maigre. A quoi pensait-il en se baladant ainsi, il était assez clair qu’il allait être racketté. Après rapide vérification, il semblait allait bien d’ailleurs c’était étonnant contenu qu’il venait littéralement de se faire agresser. Elle demanda juste pour être sûre si il allait bien, il hocha la tête. Elle regarda son téléphone, il était pile l’heure du rendez-vous et s’excusa auprès de la personne. Alors qu’elle se dirigea vers le portail, l’homme la suivait toujours, ce qui rendait l’ambiance malaisante. Elle appuya sur la sonnette essayant de faire abstraction de cette personne dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Quand elle annonça qu’elle venait pour l’entretien, on lui ouvrit la porte et ce même homme la suivait. Avait-il le droit d’entrer ici, qu’importe elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Elle fut reçut par ce qu’elle supposait être un domestique et ce putain de gars la suivait toujours et aucune des personnes qui était ici avaient l’air de s’en soucier. On lui avait parler d’un bureau à l’étage, si elle était seule elle aurait fouillé la pièce mais avec lui, rien ne pouvait être fait. Et pourquoi même il la suivait ? Elle s’est finalement arrêté à l’étage et s’est tourné vers cet homme. 

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » dit Railgun d’une voix sèche tandis que ses yeux étaient froids.

« Je vais juste dans mon bureau. » il prit un ton nonchalant ne semblant se préoccuper de l’attitude d de la fille.

Il travaillait donc ici, ça expliqué pourquoi il était entré ici. Il ne la suivait pas mais se rendait à son travail. Mais ça l’ a rendait toujours aussi mal à l’aise. 

« Passez devant. » elle voulait le plus vite possible terminer avec lui.

« Bien, je vous attends de mon bureau. » un sourire espiègle s’était dessiné à la grande incompréhension de l’Electromaster. Il parti sur cette dernière phrase.

Lorsqu’elle vu qu’elle était seule, Misaka détendit ses épaules et laissa un soupir qu’elle ne savait pas qu’elle retenait jusque-là. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit de tout casser ? Ça serait beaucoup plus simple, Misaki serait d’accord avec elle ! Attends, depuis quand est-elle devenue aussi sauvage et avait besoin que la fille aux yeux étoilés soit d’accord avec elle. On lui avait dit de tourner à gauche et de se rendre à la porte du fond. Il n’y avait plus aucun signe du stalker. Elle se rappela une dernière fois pourquoi elle était là et se claqua les joues avant de toquer. Après une affirmation, elle rentra avec un sourire faux qui s’estompa directement lorsqu’elle avait vu qui c’était, le stalker de la dernière fois.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. » il y avait un ton amusé dans sa voix bien que son visage était neutre.

Elle fit ce que l’on lui demandait mais elle était agacé par la tournure de la situation et ne prit pas la peine de le cacher. Au moins, elle savait pourquoi cet humain avait dit ça avant de la laisser tranquille !

« Vous êtes venue me voir pour le contrat, vous l’avez. »

Euh… Quoi ? Il ne lui demandait même pas de se présenter ! Cet homme est-il malade ?

« Comme ça ? » elle était déconcertée par tant de peu professionnalisme et puis c’est elle qui va protéger son patron !

« Vous avez déjà reçu l’entretien. » il haussa les épaules à cette remarque et semblait être fatigué pour une raison ou une autre, Mikoto n’arrivait pas à trouver.

« Il n’ a même pas commencé. » contra-t-elle, étant de plus en plus perdu à ce qui se passait.

« Ah… je vois. » il soupira ce qui avait le don d’agacer la fille. Oh qu’elle voulait pouvoir l’électrocuter mais elle devait faire abstraction des pouvoirs.

« L’entretien s’est passé quand tu as battu ces deux zigotos. Tu sembles avoir été habitué à ce genre de situations. Et tu m’as aidé alors que tu ne savais pas qui j’étais. De plus, tu les a vaincu alors qu’ils faisaient deux fois ta taille, ce qui en dit long sur ta force. » continua t-il.

Il semblait l’avoir analysé en moins d’une heure. Elle ne savait pas qui s’était mais elle devrait faire attention à lui. Elle pouvait pousser plus loin pour les raisons mais le plus important c’est qu’elle avait été prise. La première étape de la mission est une réussite.

« Puis-je rencontrer le patron ? » s’enquit-elle. 

L’homme fit les gros yeux à cette annonce et arqua un sourcil. Finalement, il se mit à rire, Railgun ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui se passait.

« Je suis le patron. » finit-il par dire lorsque son rire se fut calmé.

C’ était un malade ! Il n’avait rien de mieux à faire ou quoi ! Elle ne savait pas quoi dire bien qu’elle n’eut besoin de s’en soucier vu que l’homme s’en occupa.

« Je m’appelle Esthé Shokuhou, je suis la personne que vous devez protéger. Et celle qui dirige l’entreprise. » il avait inversé les modalités, il aurait pu commencer là. Rien n’avait de sens ces temps-ci, un problème disparaissait pour qu’un autre revienne.

« Je m’appelle Misaka Mikoto et m’assurer de votre protection. Quand le travail commence-t-il ? » devenant formelle et voyant quand elle pourrait commencer sa double mission.

« Aujourd’hui, on te fera visiter les lieux et dès demain le travail commence à 6h00. » pour une raison qui échappait à l’Electromaster il avait les yeux froids alors qu’il y a deux minutes, elle aurait juré que si il pouvait se moquer d’elle, il l’aurait fait. C’était tôt pour se rendre au travail mais cela passait, c’est pas comme si une autre personne qu’elle connaissait aurait assumé… C’est sûre qu’elle aurait les cheveux ébouriffés à cause qu’elle se serait réveiller en retard mais Misaki devait être si mignonne dans cette vue. Qu-Que ? Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça !Mais comment ne peux y penser quand c’est la plus belle créature que vous n’avez jamais vu !? Elle sentit ses joues rougir directement à cette pensée. Pour s’y échapper, elle tourna directement la tête vers Esthé et lui demanda de voir les lieux.

« Je te laisse faire du repérage seule. J’ai des choses importantes à faire. » lui faisant signe de partir.

Cet homme l’ a frustré, cet irrespect de la dégager comme si elle était un pantin et le fait est qu’il l’avait laissé faire la visite seule alors que ça faisait même pas 1 heure qu’ils se connaissaient. En plus, elle allait se perdre l’endroit était trop grand pour elle. Bien qu’elle ne se plaignait d’avoir été laissé seule. Elle repéra les caméras grâce aux signaux électriques qu’envoyait son pouvoir. Il y avait au moins une centaine de caméras et d’appareils audios qu’elle identifiait, ce qui été sûr c’est qu’elle ne pourrait pas téléphoner à Misaki ou une autre à cause de tout ses appareils électroniques auquel elle avait fini par s’habituer à cause de son pouvoir. Il était polyvalent et puissant mais il avait aussi des contraintes comme devenir un radar d’appareils électriques ou tout ce qui apparente à l’électricité. C’était un établissement classique, quoique plus grand que la norme et bordel les couloirs n’en finissait pas ! Elle notait que l’ambiance était diamétralement opposée à celle de la compagnie Pégase, les employés semblaient tendus et une ambiance malaisante sans qu’on ne le comprenne pourquoi. Il n’y avait rien de particulièrement intéressant mais elle ne se découragea   
pas. Elle finit sous-sol jusqu’à là rien d’intéressant, il n’y avait qu’une seule porte lugubre qui en toutes autres circonstances l’aurait fait rebroussé chemin mais le choix elle n’avait pas… La porte était étrangement facile à ouvrir, il y avait qu’une table blanche avec des chaises. Rien de particulier en soit. Elle se dit qu’elle y retournera demain jusqu’au cas où. Elle avait terminer de repérer les lieux et pensa avancer dans l’enquête demain. Elle sortit du bâtiment et envoya un SMS codé à Vélya pour éviter toute forme de soupçon et c’est aussi à cause de ça qu’elle ne verrait plus Misaki avant longtemps et grogna quand elle sut qu’elle allait revoir Yuhaki. 

Misaki jouait avec ses cheveux regardant l’horloge qui passe, étant stressée de la tournure des événements si Misaka ne réussissait pas son entretien. En plus, son père était un tordu et assez intelligent mais sa mère était un autre niveau… Elle vu Bélie entrer de courses, de ce qu’elle supposait car la seconde portait un sac remplit d’aliments dans sa main. Et comme si Vélya avait entendu l’appel de la nourriture ou celui de Bélie, c’était difficile à déterminer… La cheffe de la compagnie déposa son téléphone sur la table et fit signe à la fille aux cheveux violets de laisser le sac et de s’asseoir.

« Misaka a réussi l’entretien. » annonça Vélya prenant la parole. Au moins, Shokuhou avait une raison de moins de s’inquiéter et pouvait se concentrer sur la suite du plan tout en ayant des secours selon de ce qu’ils apprendront. Si sa famille était lié alors elle se devait d’être bien préparée sinon elle risquerait de perdre la partie.

« C’est une bonne nouvelle. A-t-elle réussi à avoir plus d’informations que nous en avons ? » s’enquit Bélie.

« Elle a fait les repérages des lieux, elle commence demain. La seule chose qu’elle nous a confirmé est que l’endroit est particulièrement sécurisé, centaines de caméra, d’écouteurs permettant d’entendre ce qu’on dit,… » la patronne était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Donc il faut attendre quelques jours pour en avoir plus et faire attention à la sécurité. » en achevant la pensée de l’autre fille.

Misaki qui écoutait jusque-là, se décida de parler quand elles parlèrent de la sécurité. Dans un autre contexte, elle se serait à coup sûr moquer d’eux mais bon… Elle mettra toute sa frustration sur une autre lorsqu’elle la verra.

« La sécurité est le dernier de nos soucis, Mikoto peut pirater n’importe quel système informatique et même pour les gardes personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. » Mental Out sentit ses joues devenir roses à cause de ce qu’elle avait dit. Vélya et Bélie la regardaient de manière stoïque ce qui n’annonçait rien de bon.

« Effectivement, je n’y avais pas y pensé ! Mais dis-moi tu semble porter cette personne dans ton cœur. » un sourire narquois s’était formé à mi-chemin. Shokuhou sentait son visage devenir rouge de seconde en seconde.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Non ! » elle mit ses mains en croix pour montrer qu’elle avait tort   
( totalement vrai ).

« Écoute ça se voit à des km que vous vous aimez. Il faudrait être de mauvaise foi pour le nier. » contra Bélie et haussa les épaules.

« D’ailleurs l’as-tu déjà embrassée ou y penses -tu ? » un sourire narquois grandissait de plus en plus chez Vélya. 

Misaki fut couper nette dans ses pensées à cette question et qui la pose d’ailleurs ?! Dire qu’elle voulait était un bien petit mot, dès que Misaka à avouer, elle voulait l’embrasser. Elle n’avait juste pas le courage de le faire et ce n’était jamais le bon moment. Ses lèvres quel goût ça a et voir le rougissement que fera l’Electromaster à ça ?! Elle nageait en plein bonheur.

« Désolée de te couper dans tes fantasmes mais il faut qu’on parle si tu sors avec elle. » dit Bélie en mettant une main sous son menton. Elle lui fit des avertissements sur la vie sexuelle, le fait qu’ils étaient encore jeunes et le consentement ce qui faillit tuer la pauvre Misaki qui avait les yeux morts et un visage rouge comme une tomate jusqu’aux oreilles. D’accord elle voulait l’embrasser mais pas dépasser ce stade pour l’instant. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire après ça. Vélya toussa essayant d’enlever cette ambiance malaisante qui semblait affecter que Misaki et la cheffe.

« Voyons demain, ce qu’il se passe. » dit Vélya ayant un visage rouge mais pas autant que Misaki. Les deux hochèrent la tête l’une ayant le visage plus rouge qu’une tomate et l’autre qui ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper.

Misaka se rendait à son lieu de travail et bailla sur le chemin, elle était encore un peu fatiguée de la journée d’hier surtout lorsqu’elle a du expliquer tout ce qu’il s’était passé à Yuhaki, malheureusement … Et aujourd’hui encore,… Elle soupira et remarqua qu’elle avait atteint sa destination. On lui ouvrit le portail et on lui demanda de se rendre au bureau de son patron. Mikoto n’avait rien tiré de la journée d’hier, elle espéra qu’elle en saurait un peu plus. D’ailleurs cette compagnie n’est pas censée être dirigée par deux personnes, mmh c’était bizarre. Elle verra si elle peut l’interroger à ce sujet. Elle toqua rapidement et ouvrit. Il était en train de faire des papiers, ce qui avait l’air d’être fort ennuyeux. Il la vu et fit signe d’attendre encore un peu. Lorsqu’il eu terminé toute sa paperasse, il releva la tête pour la regarder sans un mot. Cela rendait mal à l’aise Railgun qui décida de détourner les yeux. 

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda l’Electromaster en essayant de le regarder le mieux possible dans les yeux.

« Non, ce n’est rien… » ses yeux étaient lointains, elle sentait qu’il ne la regardait pas mais autre chose ou quelqu’un… Et son ton était nostalgique avec un soupçon de tristesse… Ses épaules sursautèrent un peu lorsqu’il sortit de sa transe.

« Il faut que j’aille à un rendrez-vous avec un sponsor et évidemment tu m’accompagnera. » finit-il par dire.

« A quelle heure ? » demanda Misaka se rappelant du but de son travail.

« 10 heures. » en retournant dans sa nouvelle tonne de papiers. Il semblait qu’elle allait devoir l’observer et ne rien faire durant tout ce temps. Il était rapide et semblait s’en délecter, il n’y en avait au moins un qui aimait ça, elle ne pensait pas qu’elle rencontrerait quelqu’un de plus rapide que Uiharu dans ce domaine. Une demi-heure venait de s’écouler. Mikoto n’en pouvait plus ne rien faire la frustrée, lui faisait se sentir mal,… 

« Veux-tu de l’aide ? » offrit-elle, elle était même prête à faire des papiers si c’était pour ne pas rester assis sans rien faire. Eh bien… Elle aurait dû refuser, ce charabia était indescriptible pour elle. Après quelques explications d’Esthé, elle finit par comprendre bien qu’elle continuer à insulter les papiers. D’ailleurs c’était le bon moment de poser la question.

« L’entreprise est dirigée par qui ? » dit Railgun regrettant de l’avoir posé ainsi, elle devait passer pour une idiote auprès de lui. 

« Elle est dirigé par moi et Rocha Shokuhou. » répondit-il ne semblant s’en soucier comparé à ses feuilles. 

« Pourquoi je ne la protège pas ? »

« Parce qu’elle peut se défendre toute seule, moi en revanche je n’ai jamais aimé le sport. » il continuait ses papiers. Ah… ça expliquait pourquoi Misaki était si nulle en sport et qu’elle n’aimait pas ce domaine. Mais au fait, elle rencontrait les parents de Shokuhou, ces beaux-parents ! Non, elle n’était pas encore mariée à Misaki et puis qui a dit qu’elle le voulait d’abord ! Ce n’était pas le moment de se préoccuper de ça, bon sang ! Elle pouvait deviner que son visage était rouge et quand le patron lui demanda si elle avait de la fièvre ça ne fit que confirmer son soupçon. Il était 9h30 et devait partir en voiture malheureusement ce jour-là elle était en panne ce qui fit qu’Esthé pesta tandis que l’Electromaster avait l’impression d’entendre Mental Out quand quelque chose allait contre sa volonté. Il y avait longtemps qu’elle avait quitté le vrai monde pour aller à Academy City, elle ne connaissait pas ce pays mais ça lui faisait rappeler de là où elle venait. Son sourire disparut immédiatement lorsqu’elle se rappela d’un souvenir douloureux. Elle préféra penser à son faux travail plutôt que de penser. D’ailleurs plusieurs essayaient de les agresser sur la route sans qu’aucun n’y parvient, Misaka les enchaînaient comme des petits pains. 

« Vous êtes une brute ! » dit la personne protégé. Oh que Mikoto avait l’impression d’entendre Misaki, dommage qu’elle ne pouvait rien dire sinon elle se serait fait un plaisir de lui dire.

« Je suis censée te protéger. Comment je fais si je ne les frappes pas en retour ? » contra-t-elle simplement. Elle ne voyait pas d’autres moyens pour éviter que quelqu’un le touche.

« Vous pouvez au moins lui laisser une chance de s’en sortir sans bleu ! » cria-t-il étant décontenancé par elle. Railgun haussa les épaules et puis ce n’est pas comme si elle voulait le protéger, si elle pouvait elle aurait laissé les gars le tabassaient mais si elle faisait ça, elle ferait capoté la mission et la reine de Tokiwadai ne voudrait que son père soit blessé donc bon. Ils étaient arrivés à l’établissement et après avoir fini ils rentrèrent recroisant des personnes qui voulaient les agresser, cette fois-ci l’As de Tokiwadai leur laissa une chance de s’en sortir avant de les massacrer. Elle alla à la bibliothèque pendant son heure de pause, et chercha tout ce qu’on pouvait trouver sur Roka Shokuhou, cette femme semblait dangereuse. De ce que Misaka avait déjà appris, elle savait se défendre, était ingénieuse et avait des capacités intellectuels et d’innovations élevées. La bibliothèque ne réunissait que peu d’infos sur elle à part quelques-unes de ses innovations mais il n’y avait plus que trois pages dans ce livre toutes les autres ont été arrachés, c’était étrange. Mikoto alla demander à la bibliothécaire qui n’en savait pas plus qu’elle sur les disparitions des pièges et lui annonça que c’était le seul exemplaire qu’il avait. La recherche ne semblait pas avancer. Et elle retourna voir au sous-sol, une personne semblait travailler ou au moins y être selon le signal électrique qu’elle recevait. Elle descendit et ne vit personne cependant ce même signal ne disparaissait pas. Elle s’était mise en position de défense au cas où. 

« Montrez-vous, je sais qu’il y a quelqu’un ! » cracha Railgun toujours en position. La seule réponse fut le silence. Elle devenait de plus en plus inquiète à chaque seconde qu’ils passaient.

« Ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs, je sais qu’il y a quelqu’un dans cette pièce ! Si vous ne le faîtes pas j’éteins cette grosse machine ! » elle pointa la machine du doigt ne sachant pourquoi elle a dit ça en premier lieu.

La personne se montra et elle était dans la pièce ce qui n’était pas normal l’Electromaster aurait du la voir, était-ce un esper ou autre.

« Tu m’as découvert, petite bien joué. Tu dois être la première. »

La seule pensée de Misaka à ce moment fut : Quelle est la folle que vais encore devoir rencontrer ? Peut-être qu’au moins l’enquête allait avancer.


End file.
